Broken To Fall For You
by Kita Ayugai
Summary: Ketika akhirnya dua sejoli itu mengerti akan hati mereka masing-masing. Warning: AU, OOC, miss typo. don't like? don't read. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**hallo ini fanfic pertama saya jadi kalo ada yang salah mohon maaf yaa!**

Disclaimer: Mashashi kishimoto

Warning: OOC, miss typo.

Rating: T

Pairing: Sasuke x Hinata, slight Naruto x Sakura

-selamat membaca!-

* * *

Seorang gadis berambut indigo berjalan cepat menuju sebuah taman diikuti dengan rok seragamnya yang dihiasi dengan motif kotak-kotak berwarna ungu tua, rambutnya yang panjang mengikuti lambaian angin seperti ombak di laut yang terbentang luas.

Sesampainya di taman gadis itu melangkahkan kakinya yang tidak terlalu panjang juga tidak terlalu pendek ke salah satu pohon yang lumayan besar untuk ukuran tanaman yang tumbuh subur di taman belakang sekolah ini. Ia duduk dibawah pohon itu, kemudian mengambil tasnya lalu membuka dan mengeluarkan sebuah buku novel yang tebalnya sekitar 2,5 cm. Gadis itu membuka bagian tengah buku novel itu. Matanya yang berwarna lavender tertuju pada buku novel di pangkuannya dan bergerak dari sisi kiri ke sisi kanan lalu mengulang lagi.

Gadis ini sepertinya terlalu serius membaca novel itu, tidak sampai seseorang pria berdiri didepannya dengan tatapan tidak suka, kedua tangannya di sembunyikan dibalik kantong celananya yang berwarna biru dan motifnya sama seperti yang dikenakan gadis ini. Laki-laki itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau siapa?" Tanyanya dengan tenang.

Gadis itu mendongak dan melihat pemuda itu ia hanya duduk terdiam seperti posisi sebelumnya. Ia tidak kagum. Ia hanya merasa aneh dengan pemuda berambut raven ini, mata onyxnya seperti memaksa dirinya untuk tetap menatap warna hitam itu.

"Hmm.. biar kutebak. Kau ini bisu ya?" Pemuda itu terkekeh. Matanya melirik ke arah kanannya tidak lagi menatap gadis yang masih duduk terdiam melihatnya. Laki-laki itu menghela nafas. "Oke, baiklah. Haah... itu tempatku bisakah kau minggir?" Katanya dengan nada yang datar dan tidak merasa bersalah sekali.

Sang gadis menernyitkan dahinya "A-apa?" Ia menutup buku novel yang tadi sedang dibacanya. Berbeda dengan yang tadi kali ini mata lavendernya menatap pemuda itu dengan sinis, tidak terima dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut orang didepannya.

Mata lelaki itu kembali menatap wajah gadis di depannya, sesaat ia bisa melihat tersirat perasaan kesal dari wajah gadis itu. "Perlukah kuulangi?" Tanya pemuda itu mengejek. "Itu tempatku. Bisakah kau minggir, Nona?" Ucapnya sambil mencondongkan badannya kearah gadis itu, dan sekali lagi ia memperhatikan wajah sang gadis cantik didepannya dan kali ini keseluruhannya dari pipi, dahi, matanya, alis, bibir, dagu, semuanya ia perhatikan, seperti tak percaya ia tetap memandangi wanita didepannya dengan tatapan aneh. Ia merasa tertarik dengan gadis ini walaupun ia tidak menyadarinya.

Gadis itu terdiam sesaat waktu seorang laki-laki yang ia tidak kenal menatapnya tajam dalam jarak kurang lebih 5 cm didepannya "Oh, maafkan aku tuan muda yang tidak punya sopan santun. Setauku aku yang pertama kali duduk disini, jadi secara tidak langsung tempat ini menjadi milikku. Dan kau?" Gadis itu memperhatikan penampilan laki-laki itu dari atas sampai bawah lalu matanya yang berwarna lavender kembali menatap mata onyx di depannya. "Aku tidak peduli kau siapa, yang penting kau sudah membuang waktuku untuk hal yang tidak penting. Emm... lalu... bisakah kau pergi dari sini? Kau menghalangi pandanganku." Ucap gadis itu menantang sang pemuda dengan mengankat dagunya sehingga wajah mereka kali ini benar-benar berhadapan.

Pemuda berambut raven itu langsung menunjukkan emosinya hanya karena kalimat-kalimat yang diucapkan gadis itu. "Kau–" Ia tidak melanjutkan kata-katanya, pemuda itu kembali mendekatkan wajahnya yang tampan kearah sang gadis menawan dengan sangat perlahan, jari telunjuknya teracung kearah wajah gadis itu dengan sangat kesal.

"Ya? Apakah ada yang ingin kau katakan 'tuan'?" Sedikit ada penekanan pada kata tuan untuk menyindir orang didepannya. Gadis itu mengangkat kedua alisnya sambil tersenyum menang

Pemuda itu hanya menggeram menahan emosinya agar tidak meluap-luap, dia tidak mau membiarkan gadis didepannya ini menang. Baginya hanya gadis yang ada didepannya yang sanggup membuatnya emosi dan tidak bisa berkata-kata seperti ini, biasanya semua gadis yang ia temui pasti menuruti apa saja yang ia inginkan karena paras wajahnya yang tampan. Tapi gadis ini? Dia berbeda. Dia gadis teraneh yang pernah ditemui oleh pemuda itu.

"Hinata!"

Keduanya menolehkan kepala secara bersamaan ke arah sumber suara baru yang secara tiba-tiba mengganggu pertengkaran mereka berdua. Tampak seorang wanita berparas cantik menghampiri mereka berdua, rambutnya yang ikal dan berwarna hitam seperti langit dimalam hari, menari mengikuti gerakan badannya yang berlari kecil kearah mereka berdua.

Gadis tadi langsung berdiri begitu tau namanya dipanggil oleh wanita tadi begitu pun pemuda yang sekarang berada di sebelah gadis itu dia langsung berdiri tegak dan memalingkan muka kearah lain.

"K-Kurenai-sensei? Ada apa?" Tanya gadis yang dipanggil Hinata tadi.

"Hinata kau tau? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana ternyata kau disini. Ayo sudah saatnya masuk kelas." Balas wanita itu dengan tersenyum, tapi tiba-tiba senyumnya yang cantik itu lenyap, terlihat dengan jelas iris matanya yang berwarna seperti api yang menyala dan dihiasi beberapa garis hitam berpaling dari gadis didepannya dan menangkap sosok yang berdiri di samping Hinata, melihat reaksi gurunya itu perhatian Hinata pun juga ikut berpindah kearah pemuda disampingnya.

"Sasuke Uchiha!" Panggil Kurenai.

Pemuda itu tidak memalingkan muka kearah Kurenai ia hanya melirik kurenai dengan mata onyxnya "Hn?" Balasnya dengan malas.

"Kau sedang apa disini? Cepat sana masuk kelas!" Bentak Kurenai, ia memang dari dulu tidak suka dengan siswanya yang satu ini selalu saja membuat masalah dengannya.

Sasuke menatap wajah gurunya dengan tenang tapi tajam.

"Apa lagi? Kau butuh hukuman?" Tanya Kurenai sinis.

Pemuda yang dipanggil Sasuke Uchiha tadi hanya menghela nafas lalu mulai berbalik menuju kelasnya. 'Hinata huh?' Ulangnya dalam hati, mengingat nama gadis yang baru saja ia temui dan membuatnya terlihat bodoh. Setelah mengingat nama gadis itu ia mulai berjalan cepat ke kelasnya yang berada di lantai atas.

xxx

Kurenai kini melihat keadaan gadis didepannya. "Kau baik-baik saja kan hinata? Kau tidak terluka?" Tanya Kurenai khawatir, sambil memegang pundak Hinata dan melihat penampilan gadis itu dari atas sampai bawah.

Dari semua perkataan dan kelakuan Kurenai tadi Hinata mendapatkan satu kesimpulan: pemuda yang ia temui tadi bukanlah orang baik. "a-ah aku tidak apa-apa Kurenai-sensei. Aku baik-baik saja" Balas Hinata tersenyum.

"Haah.. baguslah aku khawatir denganmu. Baiklah ayo sekrang kita masuk kelas." Ucap gurunya, sambil berjalan di depan Hinata menunjukkan jalan kearah kelas barunya.

Gadis itu mengangguk lalu mengikuti kemana gurunya berjalan. Jantungnya masih berdetak kencang sejak kejadian tadi. Hinata memegang dadanya berharap dengan melakukan itu detak jantungnya kembali normal. '_Ayo tenanglah!' _Ucapnya dalam hati sambil mengelus-elus dadanya. '_Kalau sudah terbiasa pasti bisa. Ayo Hinata ini untuk Neji-nii yang ada diluar negeri. Kau juga harus berjuang!' _

Sebenarnya ia sempat berfikir, seandainya, seandainya saja saat ia bertemu dengan pemuda tadi ia masih Hinata yang dulu, yang penakut, gelagapan, pemalu, dan selalu saja menuruti kemauan teman-temannya. Pasti kejadiannya tidak akan seperti ini, pasti sekarang berbeda. Seandainya ia melawan pemuda tadi dengan sifatnya yang dulu ia yakin ia bisa kabur dari lelaki itu secepatnya tanpa harus melawannya. Sementara sifatnya yang tadi hanya akan membawanya ke masalah yang jauh lebih besar, dia tau itu. Tapi apa boleh buat ia harus melakukan ini. Harus. Ia tidak mau kakaknya Neji kecewa dengannya, karena Neji sudah mengajarinya hal ini kurang lebih 6 bulan belakangan ini untuk merubah sifatnya yang dulu agar berubah seperti tadi, walaupun itu akan membawa masalah ia yakin Neji, kakaknya pasti akan selalu memberikan yang terbaik untuknya.

"Baiklah Hinata. Kita sudah sampai. Ini kelasmu" Kurenai menghentikan langkahnya tepat di depan pintu kelas berwarna biru dan bertuliskan '2-4'. "Ayo masuk." Ujarnya lagi seraya menggeser pintu didepannya tersebut.

Hinata baru tersadar dari alam pikirnya sejak Kurenai menggeser pintu kelas barunya itu. "A-ah iya, terima kasih!" Dengan satu bungkukkan badan ia mengikuti Kurenai yang sudah menginjaklantai kelas barunya itu.

xxx

"Anak baru! Anak baru!"

"Sudah kuduga, perempuan! Hei hei, kau berutang 100 yen padaku!"

"Itu anak barunya? Manis sekali!"

"Sepertinya pendiam ya.."

Ruangan kelas yang memiliki dinding berwarna putih itu tampak sangat rusuh saat Hinata dan Kurenai menginjakkan kaki kedalamnya. Hinata dapat melihat Kurenai berjalan ke depan kelas untuk menghampiri seorang guru lain yang mempunyai rambut bewarna putih. Guru itu sedang menulis angka-angka rumit di papan tulis. Sementara dirinya hanya berdiri di pojok ruangan sambil menutup pintu di belakangnya perlahan, menunggu Kurenai memanggil namanya untuk memperkenalkannya pada teman-teman barunya.

Kurenai membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga guru berambut putih tersebut, dan guru itu tampak mengangguk beberapa kali seolah ia mengerti apa yang diucapkan Kurenai padanya. Kedua guru tersebut kemudian menoleh ke arah Hinata dan memberi isyarat kepada gadis tersebut untuk maju ke tempat mereka berada.

"Hinata. Ini Kakashi Hatake, guru matematika. Aku ada urusan sekarang, jadi kau akan diperkenalkan olehnya. Bersikaplah sopan, aku pergi dulu!"

Dengan kata-kata itu, Kurenai menepuk pelan pundak Hinata dan segera pergi dari kelas yang mulai rusuh kembali. Hinata tersenyum dan mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Kakashi yang menyunggingkan senyum bersahabat, membuat Hinata dalam sekejap merasa aman berada di samping guru tersebut di tengah-tengah lingkungan yang terasa asing baginya.

"Anak-anak, tolong diam sebentar!" perintah guru tersebut, walaupun hanya sebagian murid saja yang sepertinya mendengarkannya. "Kalian mungkin sudah tahu, gadis cantik di sebelahku ini adalah murid baru yang selama setahun kedepan ini akan menjadi salah satu anggota kelas kalian! Baik-baiklah padanya ya?"

Hinata menyunggingkan senyum tipis di depan kelas, dan kelas mulai rusuh kembali.

"Silahkan, perkenalkan dirimu."

Gadis berambut biru itu mengangguk pelan, "Namaku Hyuuga Hinata." Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas, mencoba mengingat wajah-wajah yang akan menjadi teman barunya. Sampai matanya tertuju pada satu orang yang entah mengapa membuatnya tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya ketempat lain, lelaki itu duduk menyender ke bangku yang ia duduki mukanya ditutupi dengan komik tebal yang sedang ia baca dan kakinya naik keatas meja. Sungguh posisi yang nyaman, tapi sayang bukan pada tempatnya. Lelaki itu tampak santai-santai saja membaca pada saat keadaan kelas berisik seperti ini.

"Baiklah Hinata, kau mungkin bisa duduk di... hm..." Kakashi mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh kelas mencari bangku kosong yang mungkin bisa ditempati dengan layak oleh gadis ini. Sebenarnya banyak tempat kosong di kelas ini termasuk disebelah lelaki tadi, tapi sepertinya Kakashi tidak akan memberikan bangku kosong itu kepada Hinata, sehingga ia kembali mencari tempat yang nyaman untuk murid baru ini. "Ah, disitu. Disebelah Ten-Ten." Ucapnya sambil menunjuk bangku kosong disebelah gadis berambut coklat muda dan bercepol dua.

Hinata melihat kemana jari telunjuk Kakashi mengacung, lalu ia tersenyum sambil membungkukkan badan. "Terima kasih sensei" Ucapnya manis. Ia mulai berjalan kearah tempat duduk barunya itu. Tapi matanya masih tertuju pada lelaki yang duduk di pojok kelas dekat jendela.

"Baiklah anak-anak, waktuk ku disini sudah habis. Kalian bertemanlah dengan Hinata oke?" Kata Kakashi seraya membereskan barang-barangnya dan mulai berjalan keluar kelas, membuat Hinata mengalihkan perhatiannya kepada Kakashi yang baru saja keluar meninggalkan kelas.

"Baik sensei!" Balas beberapa murid yang kebanyakan wanita.

xxx

Ketika Hinata sedang berbicara dengan teman sebangku barunya Ten-Ten. Dua orang wanita penghuni kelas terlihat sedang berjalan menghampiri mereka. "Eh eh, liat tuh!" Ten-Ten menyuruh Hinata melihat kedua gadis tadi dengan mengangkat dagunya kearah mereka berdua. "Mereka itu Sakura dan Ino, mereka lumayan terkenal di sekolah ini karena mereka cantik dan sangaaat suka sekali kepada Sasuke yang duduk disitu." Tunjuk Ten-Ten kearah pemuda yang sedari tadi hanya membaca komik. "Mungkin mereka kesini ingin kenalan denganmu, mereka baik kok. Tenang saja." Kata Ten-Ten sebelum yang bersangkutan sampai ketempat mereka.

'_Sasuke? Sepertinya nama itu pernah kudengar tapi... dimana?' _pikir Hinata yang tetap melihat kearah dua gadis berparas cantik menghampirinya sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tangannya ke Ten-Ten. Hinata melihat ke Ten-Ten sejenak yang sedang membalas lambaian teman sekelasnya itu lalu kembali lagi menatap kedua orang yang kini berdiri dihadapannya dengan senyum ramah.

"Hey! Jadi kau anak baru disini?" Sapa salah satunya yang mempunyai rambut berwarna merah jambu. "Aku Sakura. Sakura Haruno" Ia mangangkat tangannya kearah Hinata berharap gadis itu mau menjabat tangan putih dan panjangnya.

"Hai Sakura. Aku Hinata. Hinata Hyuuga." Balas Hinata sambil menerima uluran tangan Sakura yang dihiasi aksesoris sebuah gelang, Hinata sempat melihat gelang yang dipakai Sakura, gelang itu terbuat dari perak, ia langsung tau karena warnanya yang keputih abu-abuan dan berkilau cermelang, gelangnya terbentuk dari rantai kecil yang saling menyambung. Gelang itu dipercantik dengan beberapa hiasan berbentuk bintang, bulan, matahari, dan lainnya. Memberi kesan menarik bagi yang memakainya. Hinata lalu memberikan senyum bersahabat kepada teman barunya itu.

"Oh iya Hinata, perkenalkan ini Ino Yamanaka. Dia sahabatku." Ucap Sakura sambil bergeser sedikit memberi jalan kepada Ino untuk memperkenalkan diri.

Ino mengulurkan tangannya ke Hinata. "Hai aku Ino. Salam kenal!" Kata wanita yang mempunyai rambut berwarna kuning seperti cahaya matahari yang hangat di pantai yang berpasir putih, rambutnya yang panjang ia ikat, tetapi poni wanita ini yang panjangnya sudah melewati dagu sedikit menutupi sebagian wajahnya yang cantik. Penampilannya sangat berbeda dengan Sakura yang mempunya rambut pendek dan terurai. Ia juga tidak memakai aksesoris apa-apa hanya make up tipis menghiasi wajahnya, bibirnya sedikit berkilau karena lip blam yang ia pakai. Walaupun ada peraturan tidak boleh memakai make up sedikitpun gadis ini tetap saja melanggarnya.

"Hai aku Hinata. Salam kenal juga." Ia menjabat tangan Ino.

"Hey Hinata, karena sebentar lagi bel pulang. Bagaimana kalau kita keliling kelas berkenalan dengan anak-anak kelas ini. Bagaimana? Kau mau?" Tawar Sakura.

Hinata melihat Sakura dengan tapapan ragu lalu ia melihat sekelilingnya, kelas ini agak rusuh karena tidak ada guru yang mengajar, guru piketnya juga entah kemana. Hinata lalu menatap teman sebangkunya, berharap dapat menemukan jawaban yang tepat dari mata temannya itu. Ten-Ten melihat Hinata sambil menggigit bibir lalu memiringkan kepalanya sekilas dan melirik kepada Ino dan Sakura. Hinata menangkap sinyal itu. Mata Ten-Ten seperti berkata '_Sudah ikuti saja kemauan mereka.' _

Ino melihat tingkah Hinata dan Ten-Ten yang saling berhadapan dan berbicara dengan bahasa tubuh seperti orang bodoh. Melihat itu ia hanya tersenyum kecil. "Ayolah tak usah pakai berfikir lagi, ayo ikut! Ini akan seru!" Kata Ino tanpa memberi Hinata kesempatan untuk berfikir dua kali. Ino langsung menarik tangan Hinata dan menariknya, alhasil Hinata terpaksa berdiri dan hanya bisa pasrah mengikuti kemauan kedua teman barunya itu.

xxx

"Okee, yang ini Si Tukang Makan, panggil saja dia Chouji." Kata Ino sambil mengambil dan memakan dua buah potato chips yang sedang dipegang oleh Chouji, tapi pemiliknya hanya diam saja membiarkan Si Kuncir Kuda mengambil camilannya. "Biarpun dia tukang makan, dia ini kuat looh! Iyakan Chouji?" Ujar Ino sambil bergaya seperti binaragawan yang sedang mengikuti lomba. Hinata tersenyum ramah dan melambai pelan pada Chouji sebagai tanda perkenalannya. Sedangkan Chouji yang tadi ditanya dan disenyumi hanya mengangguk diam dan kembali meneruskan kegiatan makannya.

"Ayooo kita lanjutkan tur kita!" Teriak Sakura kencang seraya mngengkat tangan kanannya keatas bersemangat. Sakura berani saja melakukan hal itu, karena tidak akan seorangpun yang mendengarnya dari tadi kelas 2-4 ini sangat berisiksakura teriak seperti apapun tidak akan ada yang perduli, semuanya hanya sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, seperti kejar-kejaran, ada juga yang duduk melingkar dan membicarakan sesuatu, tidur, dan lainnya. Sungguh kelas yang sangat berantakan, tapi inilah kelas baru Hinata mau tidak mau ia harus menikmatinya, setidaknya untuk satu tahun kedepan.

"Hey Ino, kau yakin kita ke Sasuke sekarang?" Bisik Sakura yang tiba-tiba menghentikan tur kelasnya dan bertanya kepada Ino. Mukanya tampak khawatir tapi tersirat perasaan senang dari nada bicaranya tadi. "Dia sedang baca komik tuh! Kalo diganggu marah tidak ya?"

Hinata hanya melihat mereka berdua dengan bingung.

"Sudah, biarkan saja lagipula aku senang jika bertemu dengan Sasuke. Ayo Hinata!" Ajak Ino kepada Hinata yang berdiri dibelakangnya.

Hinata yakin ia pernah mendengar nama Sasuke selain dari Ten-Ten dan dua teman yang sekarang berjalan didepannya, tapi ia belum menemukan jawabannya sedari tadi. Rasanya belum lama ini dia mendengar nama itu. Samar-samar ia mendengar temannya berbicara padanya tapi Hinata masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya berusaha mencari petunjuk dengan nama Sasuke yang sedari tadi ia dengar.

"Hinata perkenalkan ini Sasuke Uchiha!" Kata Sakura sambil melambai kearah lelaki yang sedari membaca komik. Mendengar namanya disebut ia menurnkan komik yang tadi menutupi wajahnya.

Begitupun Hinata ia langsung kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya membuang semua pikiran-pikiran yang mengganggunya sedari tadi, ia tersenyum melihat Sakura meminta maaf karena tidak memperhatikan pembicaraan tadi walaupun yang bersangkutan tidak tau menau. Lalu matanya melihat kearah tempat Sakura melambai tadi, kearah laki-laki yang memalingkan wajahnya dari komik ke arah Hinata.

Mereka berdua menegang dan melebarkan matanya.

"K-kau!" Sahut keduanya berbarengan sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk masing-masing. Tidak percaya keduanya akan bertemu kembali disini. Sasuke segera bangkit dari posisi duduknya.

"He? Ka-kalian berdua sudah saling kenal?" Tanya Sakura yang terlihat bingung.

"Kau? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Tanya Sasuke tajam seperti tatapannya kepada Hinata, gadis yang sudah membuatnya terlihat bodoh.

Hinata membalas tatapan tajam Sasuke dengan tatapan tidak percaya, Hinata menggeleng kecil seperti mengatakan 'tidak mungkin' ia menelan ludah, mencoba membasahi tenggorokannya yang terasa kering, entah mengapa ketengangan ini membuatnya merasakan angin gurun yang sangat panas. Ia mengepal tangannya dengan keras mencoba memberikan rasa sakit kepada tubuhnya dan berharap semua ini hanya mimpi.

Ketika Hinata ingin membuka mulut untuk berbicara, Ino langsung mengambil alih peran Hinata dengan menerobosnya berdiri didepan Sasuke dan berkata "Oh, Hinata ini anak baru Sasuke jadi kita punya ide untuk–"

"Aku tidak punya urusan denganmu." Potong Sasuke yang langsung membuat Ino terdiam kaku. "Aku sedang berbicara dengannya." Lanjut Sasuke seraya memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Hinata yang berdiri dibelakang Ino.

Sakura yang masih berdiri disana hanya terdiam bingung, ia mencoba menelaah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di saat ini.

'_Teeeeet' _ tiba-tiba saja bel pulang berbunyi. Dan sekali lagi menghentikan pertengkaran mereka berdua.

Mendengar suara itu Sasuke langsung mengambil tas ranselnya dan beberapa barang yang masih tergeletak di mejanya, setelah itu ia melesat pergi melewati ketiga gadis itu, seolah kejadian tadi hanya ilusi belaka, mereka tidak dianggap oleh Sasuke.

Sakura hanya melihat kepergian Sasuke dengan bingung, kemudian ia berkata. "Hah.. apanya yang salah? Kita kan hanya ingin memperkenalkan Hinata padanya." Ucapnya sambil menggidikkan bahu. "Tapi aku suka dengan sifat dan wajah Sasuke yang cool itu. Iyakan Ino?" Sakura segera melihat kearah Ino yang masih terdiam seperti patung. "Ino? Ino kau baik-baik saja kan? Ino!" Sakura memegang kedua bahu sahabatnya itu sambil mengguncang-guncangkannya.

Ino memberikan reaksi. Ia mengerjap-merjapkan matanya, dan ekspresi wajahnya miris seperti kesakitan. "Aw! Ih Sakura apaan sih? Sakit tau!" Rintih Ino sambil memegang salah satu pundaknya yang tadi dipegang oleh Sakura.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Ino? Syukurlah, aku kira tadi kau trauma gara-gara Sasuke membentakmu." Kata Sakura sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Apa? Trauma? Pada Sasuke?" Tanya ulang Ino Pada Sakura. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk bingung. "Tidak akan Sakura, kau tau tatapannya tadi padaku? Walaupun tajam tapi itu tetap saja keren bagiku! Aku tidak akan melupakan hari ini Sakura."

Hinata yang sedari tadi berdiri diantara mereka hanya menatap tak percaya, kenapa seseorang yang brandal, tidak sopan, dan tidak perduli perasaan orang lain seperti tadi bisa disukai oleh wanita yang terkenal di sekolah ini? Perasaan kaget, bingung, tak percaya. Semuanya berkumpul menjadi satu di benak Hinata.

"Ah iya Hinata. Kita pulang bareng yuk! Arah rumahmu kemana? Kalau searah kita bisa naik mobilku." Tawaran Sakura mengagetkan Hinata yang masih melamun.

"A-apa? Pulang bareng? Ahh... sepertinya tidak bisa. Aku... aku harus.. emm... ah! Berjalan kaki untuk mengahafal jalan, ya untuk menghafal jalan." Jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum ragu. Berharap kedua temannya ini percaya dengan ucapannya

"Oh, baiklah kalau begitu, ya sudah kapan-kapan saja. Sampai jumpa besok!" Sakura melambaikan tangannya ke Hinata begitupun dengan Ino yang mulai berjalan ke arah tempat duduk mereka untuk mengambil tas masing-masing.

Setelah itu mereka berjalan keluar kelas meninggalkan Hinata seorang diri di ruangan yang lumayan besar itu. Hinata menghela nafas sambil memegang dadanya, "Baguslah." Ucapnya lega. Hinata berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak memberi tau siapapun tentang kekayaan yang dimiliki oleh ayahnya. Ia melakukan itu agar tidak di manfaatkan lagi oleh teman-teman baru di sekolahnya, walaupun sepertinya teman-teman di sekolah barunya ini juga dari kalangan atas, tetap saja ia memegang janjinya. Berjaga-jaga itu boleh kan? Mungkin suatu saat nanti ia akan memberi tau teman-temannya soal ini, tapi tidak sekarang, semua pasti ada waktunya dan ia menunggu waktu yang tepat itu.

xxx

Hinata berjalan pelan menelusuri koridor sekolah, jika ia melihat ke samping kanannya ia bisa melihat taman tempat awal ia bertemu Sasuke, cowok yang sudah membuatnya merinding. Hinata kini menuruni tangga yang lantainya terbuat dari kayu Jati tua, sehingga kayunya masih kokoh hingga sekarang. Ia berjalan gontai menuju gerbang utama menikmati suasana sekolah barunya dikala hari mulai senja, walaupun matahari sudah condong ke arah barat ia masih bisa menemukan beberapa murid duduk di tempat yang sudah disediakan oleh sekolah dan berceloteh entah membicarakan apa.

Saat Hinata berada di depan gerbang ia menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat Sasuke menaiki sebuah motor dan memakai helm berwarna biru donker serasi dengan motornya setelah itu ia menyalakan motornya dan langsung melaju kencang, tidak sadar Hinata sedari tadi memperhatikannya dari jauh.

Hinata yang melihat kepergian Sasuke langsung mengerutkan bibir dan ekspresi sebal terlihat di wajah cantiknya. "Menyebalkan!" Umpatnya pelan, ia menghela nafas panjang. "Sudahlah Hinata, berharap saja kau tidak akan mencari masalah lagi dengan cowok itu." Katanya pada dirinya sendiri. Ia melanjutkan perjalanan pulangnya yang searah dengan Sasuke.

xxx

Hinata melangkahkan kaki menuju komplek rumah barunya yang berada di kawasan elit, meskipun kawasan ini elit sejauh mata memandang Hinata hanya menemukan jalan besar dua arah yang dibatasi oleh trotoar dan pinggirannya dihiasi dengan pohon yang besar, tidak banyak orang maupun kendaraan yang melewati jalan ini.

Ia tidak terkejut denganpemandangan ini, karena suasana yang sedang ia alami sekarang juga selalu terjadi di rumah lamanya, walau hampir 16 tahun ia tinggal di rumahnya yang dulu Hinata hanya mengenal beberapa wajah tetangganya. Warga di komplek lamanya itu memang jarang keluar rumah. Walaupun hanya sekedar untuk mengobrol satu sama lain atau berjalan-jalan. Semuanya sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Tapi keadaan keadaan di kawasan barunya ini jauh lebih baik dari kota yang ia tinggali dulu.

Hinata sudah berjalan agak jauh memasuki komplek rumahnya. Sekarang ia sudah bisa melihat penampilan rumah barunya dari luar di kala hari senja. Walaupun matahari belum tenggelam sempurna rumahnya sudah diterangi dengan lampu berwarna kekuning-kuningan membuat rumah ini terlihat lebih mewah dari tadi pagi. Sebuah pagar besar yang modelnya seperti tombak penjaga istana menjulang tinggi itu, sedikit menutupi dinding berwarna putih ke krem-kreman yang dihiasi oleh ukiran Celtic yang sangat halus, menggoda siapapun yang melihat untuk mendekat dan menyentuhnya.

Ketika jarak Hinata ke hunian barunya itu hanya dihalangi dengan satu rumah, entah mengapa Hinata tertarik melihat ke sebelah kanannya, kerumah yang sama mewahnya dengan rumah Hinata yang baru. Ia berhenti sejenak memperhatikan rumah yang berdiri kokoh di sebrangnya. '_Indah sekali.' _ Katanya dalam hati terkagum-kagum, ia membetulkan posisi berdirinya kearah rumah tiga lantai itu sehingga lebih mudah untuk melihatnya lebih jelas. Hunian yang ia pandangi itu hampir berhadap-hadapan dengan rumahnya jika tidak dihalangi dengan rumah besar yang berdiri tepat disamping tempat tinggalnya.

Ia memperhatikan rumah itu denga saksama sehingga mendapati sebuah motor yang terparkir di halaman depan bangunan itu. Motor biru donker itu terasa familier untuknya, ia mengernyitkan dahi untuk berfikir sejenak, ketika ia menenmukan suatu jawaban di pikirannya, Hinata langsung membelalakkan mata "Sasuke?" Bibirnya bergerak mengatakan kata-kata itu, tapi tidak dengan suaranya.

Kemudian Hinata mencoba membaca tulisan di sebuah papan yang tertanam di tembok sebelah pagar rumah indah itu masih dengan posisi yang sama. Agak jauh memang tapi ia masih bisa membacanya. 'Uchiha.' Ucapnya dalam hati. Ia menggigit bibirnya tak percaya. Setelah membaca nama itu ia segera memalingkan muka serta tubuhnya ke arah rumahnya yang dihiasi lampu terang dan berlari memasukinya, satu-satunya tempat ia bisa berfikir jernih. Sudah cukup kejutan untuknya hari ini.

xxx

Setelah mandi dan ganti baju, Hinata duduk di pinggir kasurnya dan menghadap ke cermin sambil mengeringkan rambutnya yang basah dengan handuk. Hinata menghentikan sejenak lalu melihat bayangan dirinya di cermin seraya berkata. "Ah! Ah tidak. Tidak mungkin itu rumah Sasuke." Ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali. "Mungkin saja itu hanya motor yang sama, di dunia ini kan motor model seperti itu tidak hanya satu." Katanya mencoba meyakinkan diri. "Tapi..." Hinata menghentikan kata-katanya. Ia beranjak dari kasur dan berjalan ke arah jendela, tangannya menyingkirkan tirai yang menutupi pandangannya. Lalu ia menyandarkan badannya ke pinggir jendela dan melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, matanya mengarah kerumah yang mungkin ditinggali oleh Sasuke.

"Tapi.. papan namanya tertulis 'Uchiha'. Seingatku itu nama marga Sasuke. Aduuhhh.. semoga itu hanya perkiraanku saja." Ucapnya sambil memejamkan mata dan kedua tangannya yang tadi ia lipat sekarang digunakan untuk memegang kepalanya frustasi.

- to be continued...

* * *

A/N: Akhirnya bisa juga publish fanfic pertama saya ini, makasih ya buat AiNeko-chan, KatouChii, sepupu-sepupuku sama temen deketku pokoknya semuanya, berkat dukungan kalian saya bisa publish fanfic ini. saya akan berusaha secepat mungkin untuk mengupdate chapter selanjutnya.

maaf ya kalau chapter ini belum apa-apa udah banyak, soalnya nanggung kalau misalnya ada yang di potong nanti jad dikit banget nanti ga seru. *di lempar*

oh iya karena saya author baru mohon kritik dan sarannyaa! makasiih.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Mashashi kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, miss typo.**

**Rating: T**

**-selamat membaca!-**

* * *

**_chapter 2_**

Pagi menjelang, masih ada waktu sekitar 30 menit lagi sebelum bel masuk kelas berbunyi tapi Hinata sudah duduk di kursinya melanjutkan membaca novel yang kemarin belum sempat ia selesaikan.

Di kelas yang lumayan besar ini ia tidak sendirian ada beberapa anak yang sudah datang tapi yang tampak hanya tasnya saja, pemilik aslinya entah pergi kemana. Sehingga penghuni hidup yang ada di kelas 2-4 ini hanya dua orang. Sasuke dan Hinata.

Sasuke sedang membaca komik, ia menaikkan kaki ke meja dan menyilangkan tungkainya. mereka berdua hanya diam dalam sunyi. Tidak sampai 3 menit kemudian kesunyian yang melanda mereka berdua menghilang, oleh suara sepatu Sasuke yang mengetuk meja.

Hinata yang sedang serius membaca tiba-tiba menghentikan aktifitasnya, ia menoleh kesamping kirinya, mata lavendernya melirik ke arah dimana Sasuke berada. Ia merasa terganggu dengan suara yang dihasilkan oleh Sasuke, tapi Hinata diam saja, membiarkan Sasuke melakukan sesukannya toh nanti kalau sudah lelah Sasuke akan menghentikan suara bising itu, dan Hinata tidak mau mencari masalah dengan Sasuke lagi. Hinata menghela nafas sambil menggelengkan kepala pasrah, ia kembali kepada novel di depannya mencoba fokus kembali pada bacaannya.

xxx

Oke, semua manusia pasti punya batas kesabaran dan sekarang kesabaran Hinata sudah mulai habis ia sudah beberapa menit berusaha untuk diam saja dan mencoba membaca novelnya tapi tidak bisa karena suara ketukan yang dibuat Sasuke sangat mengganggu konsentrasinya.

Hinata memejamkan mata, ia bisa saja memakai sifat lamanya yang diam saja dan pasrah bila ada orang lain yang menggaggunya, tapi sekarang ia sudah berubah dan ia harus mengikuti kata-kata Neji. _'Dia yang mencari masalah bukan aku, jadi aku tidak salah jika memberinya suatu nasehat.' _Waktu itu masih belum ada seorang pun yang masuk ke kelas, yang ada hanya mereka berdua.

'_Aku tau aku mencari masalah, tapi kali ini dia benar-benar menyebalkan.' _ Hinata kini bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan berbalik melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat Sasuke yang berada di belakang dekat jendela.

"Sasuke Uchiha, itukan namamu?" Hinata berusaha bersikap ramah ketika berdiri di depan meja Sasuke.

"Hn. Apa maumu?" Balas Sasuke tanpa melihat Hinata, ia tetap membaca komiknya dan tidak merasa terganggu. Mungkin ia tipe yang berbeda dari Hinata dalam soal membaca.

"Bisakah kau menghentikan suara yang dihasilkan sepatumu? Itu menggangguku. Bukan. Itu sangat menggagguku." Ucapan Hinata agak sopan, tapi tidak dengan nada bicaranyanya. Sangat kentara sekali rasa kesal sedang menggandrunginya.

Mendengar ucapan gadis didepannya tadi, Sasuke menurunkan komiknya dan melihat kearah Hinata. "Kau lagi. Kau mau mencari masalah denganku?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, dan melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan?" Ucap Sasuke sambil mengangkat kedua tangannya mempersilahkan Hinata mengatakan apapun yang ia mau. Sepertinya ia tadi tidak memperhatikan apa yang dikatakan Hinata sebelumnya.

"Ada! Ada sekali! Bisakah kau menghentikan aktifitas kakimu yang mengetuk-ngetuk meja? Itu sangan menggagguku!" Kesabaran Hinata sudah habis dengan kelakuan Sasuke yang tak acuh.

Sasuke memberikan tatapan tajam ke arah Hinata ia menggertakkan giginya, baru kali ini ada orang seberani gadis didepannnya yang berkata seperti itu pada Sasuke. "Kau. Dengar! Kau kemarin sudah membuatku tidak bisa bolos dari pelajaran Kakashi yang sangat membosankan! Sekarang? Kau mencoba untuk mengaturku? Jangan pernah berharap Anak Baru!"

Hinata megepalkan tangannya. "Aku tidak perduli dengan kemarin atau besok, yang penting adalah sekarang! Apakah kau tidak bisa lihat? Aku sedang membaca disana! Bisakah kau memberiku sedikit ketenangan. Tuan Uchiha!" Ucap Hinata tertahan agar tidak terdengar dengan orang yang berlalu-lalang melewati depan kelasnya. "Cowok menyebalkan!"

Kemudian Hinata berbalik berjalan kembali ke tempat duduknya, dan kembali membaca novel walaupun perasaannya tidak karuan.

Sasuke mengernyitkan dahi melihat Hinata dari belakang mejanya. Ia menurunkan kedua kakinya yang sedari tadi ada diatas meja, kemudian Sasuke berdiri. Ketika ia sudah maju satu langkah, Sasuke melihat Sakura masuk ke kelas dan menghampiri Hinata. Melihat itu Sasuke langsung kembali duduk mengurungkan niat awalnya untuk memberi Hinata sebuah pelajaran.

xxx

Sakura mendatangi tempat Hinata, menyadari hal itu Hinata segera berpaling dari novelnya dan melihat Sakura tersenyum senang padanya, entah apa yang ada dipikiran sakura kali ini

"Hinata, aku punya ide bagus untukmu hari ini." Sakura kini berjalan ke samping Hinata dan duduk dibangku Ten-Ten yang kosong karena pemiliknya belum datang. "Bagaimana kalau nanti kita berjalan-jalan keliling sekolah? Agar kau tau apa saja yang ada di sekolah ini. Kau mau tidak? Mau ya, Hinata?" Ucapnya seraya memegang kedua tangan Hinata memohon.

Hinata mengerjap-merjapkan matanya sebentar berusaha membedakan mimpi atau kenyataan. Tak lama kemudian ia tersenyum dan mengaggukkan kepalanya sekali tanda ia setuju dengan tawaran yang diajukan Sakura. Menurutnya tawaran Sskura tidak terlalu buruk. Ia memang dari kemarin tidak ada waktu untuk mengelilingi sekolah yang baru masukinya dua hari ini.

"Hm.. baiklah nanti saat istirahat kita jalan keluar, oke?" Ucap Sakura. Ia lalu beranjak dari bangku milik Ten-Ten. "Sampai nanti."

Hinata hanya mengangguk mengerti. "Sampai nanti."

xxx

"Nah, yang ini laboratorium biologi. Mungkin saat pelajaran Orochimaru kita akan kesini." Terang Sakura kepada Hinata. "Oh iya Hinata kau mau ke kantin tidak? Aku lapar nih. Ke kantin yuk!" Sakura memasang wajah melasnya dan memegang perut pertanda rasa lapar yang amat sangat sedang melanda dirinya.

Hinata tertawa geli melihat kelakuan Sakura. "Baiklah, lagipula kau belum menunjukkan kantin padaku." Kata Hinata. Kemudian ia membaca lagi brosur yang diberikan oleh Sakura. Isinya hanya tentang keunggulan, tempat belajar, fasilitas, foto-foto, dan prestasi di sekolah barunya ini.

"Benarkah? Umm.. kalau begitu tempat apalagi yang belum kuberitahu padamu?" Sakura mengetuk-ngetuk dagu dengan jari telunjuknya, mata berwarna emerald itu melihat keatas, ia mencoba mengingat dan berfikir.

Hinata melihat Sakura yang sedang berusaha mengingat acara turnya hari ini. "Cuma itu saja kok Sakura. Ya sudah. Ayo kita ke kantin, nanti keburu bel masuk, lagi." Hinata menggandeng tangan Hinata dan berjalan sedikit cepat.

Sakura tersenyum kecil, ia lalu menggidikkan bahu dan berlari kecil berusaha mengikuti langkah Hinata.

Hinata dan Sakura melewati koridor yang hanya menuju pada satu tempat.

"Sakura, benarkan kesini arahnya?" Hinata menengokkan kepalanya ke arah Sakura di belakangnya, ia terlihat masih berusaha mengikuti langkah kaki Hinata.

"Iya, bener kok. Nanti kalau salah aku juga bilang padamu." Kata Sakura. Kini langkahnya sudah sama dengan Hinata, karena Hinata sedikit memperlambat langkah kakinya agar Sakura dapat menyusulnya.

Hinata dan Sakura kini menginjakkan kakinya di kantin yang bernuansa seperti coklat kemas-emasan, langit-langitnya dihiasi dengan ukiran indah yang sangat rapih dan sangat indah dipandang.

"Wah, ramai sekali. Di sekolahku yang lama kantinnya tidak seramai ini. ukiran di langit-langitnya juga indah, keren sekali Sakura." Hinata menghentikan langkahnya, matanya melihat suasana kantin yang besar itu.

Sakura hanya tertawa kecil melihat tingkah Hinata. "Iya, kantin sekolah ini memang selalu ramai. Tapi tenang kita pasti akan mendapatkan tempat untuk makan." Sakura berjalan mendahului Hinata yang masih terdiam melihat suasana kantin ini. "Hey, ayo! Jangan bengong terus, sekarang kita coba makanan di kantin ini pasti kau suka." Sakura langsung menggandeng pergelangan lengan Hinata dan berusaha menariknya.

xxx

Hinata duduk berhadapan dengan Sakura di salah satu meja yang tersedia di kantin ini.

"Hei, Hinata ayo dimakan. Makanan itu untuk dimakan bukan untuk dilihat." Kata Sakura seraya menyuapkan Beef Teriyaki yang dipesannya.

Hinata menatap Sakura sambil menggigit sumpit yang di genggamnya. "Ah, ba-baiklah." Hinata lalu mencicipi makanan yang sama dengan Sakura. Setelah diam sejenak dan mengunyahnya ia memasukkan beberapa suap lagi kedalam mulutnya. Dagingnya yang empuk memanjakan lidah Hinata begitu pun dengan saosnya yang meleleh ketika masuk kedalam mulut. "Wah, makanan ini enak sekali Sakura. Hmm sepertinya sekolahku yang lama benar-benar berbeda dengan sekolah ini." Ucap Hinata terkagum-kagum.

"Benarkan apa kataku?" Sakura menghentikan aktifitas makan siangnya sejenak. Kemudian ia menaruh sumpit di mangkuk nasinya yang sedari tadi ia genggam di tangan kanannya. "Coba saja kau keliling restoran yang ada di sekitar sekolah ini. taruh-taruhan denganku kau pasti akan bilang: 'wah enakkan makanan di kantin kita ya?'" Sakura tertawa dan disusul dengan Hinata. Kemudian Sakura kembali melanjutkan makan siangnya.

Baru beberapa suap Hinata melanjutkan makan siangnya tiba-tiba ia melihat seorang pria yang sepertinya menghampiri meja mereka berdua. Pria itu memunyai mata biru safir yang indah, rambutnya berwarna kuning cerah, wajah lelaki itu juga bersahabat entah mengapa perasaan kagum, tertarik, dan senang sekarang bercampur aduk di hati Hinata membuat jantungnya berdebar kencang dan mukanya sedikit memerah.

Ketika pria itu semakin dekat dengan tempatnya ia segera memalingkan muka dan mencoba menghabiskan makan siangnya, tapi ia tidak bisa, nafsu makannya hilang entah kemana karenaia sibuk menenangkan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang.

Lelaki berwajah ceria itu benar-benar menghampiri meja Sakura dan Hinata. "Hai Sakura." Sapanya pada wanita bermata emerald di depan Hinata.

Mendengar seseorang menyebut namanya Sakura segera melihat ke arah pria itu. "Oh, Naruto. Ada apa?" Kata Sakura begitu tau siapa yang menyapanya.

"Aku hanya ingin mengobrol denganmu saja. Ngomong-ngomong kemana Ino? Biasanya ia bersamamu." Ucap Naruto. Ia berdiri disamping meja dan memegang ujung-ujung meja dengan kedua tangannya, sebagai tumpuan untuk menahan tubuhnya yang berwarna kecoklatan.

Melihat Naruto berposisi seperti itu Sakura menggeser tubuhnya sedikit. "Oh Ino. Dia sedang tidak masuk hari ini, dan tidak memberikan kabar." Sakura menepuk tempat yang tersisa disampingnya bermaksud agar Naruto mau duduk disebelahnya. "Nanti pas pulang aku mau menjenguknya."

Naruto menerima tawaran Sakura duduk disampingnya. "Lalu Sakura, dia ini siapa?" Naruto membisikkan kata-kata itu ke telinga Sakura sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Hinata dengan sembunyi-sembunyi.

Hinata yang sadar sedang dibicarakan oleh Naruto langsung pura-pura sibuk dengan makanannya dan tidak tau dengan keberadaan Naruto yang sekarang bergabung di mejanya.

Sakura mengikuti arah telunjuk Naruto yang mengarah ke Hinata yang mengaduk-aduk makan siangnya dan bukan memakannya. "Ah iya! Hinata." Panggil Sakura pada teman barunya itu.

Hinata segera melihat kearah Sakura yang tadi memanggil namanya. "Ya?" Sahut Hinata.

"Nah Naruto, perkenalkan dia ini anak baru di kelasku namanya Hinata Hyuuga." Sakura melambaikan tangannya ke arah Hinata. "Dan Hinata ini adalah Naruto Uzumaki, temanku." Kali ini Sakura memegang kedua pundak Naruto dan menggenggamnya erat.

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya ke Hinata. "Hai aku Naruto." Ucapnya ramah. Membuat jantung Hinata semakin berdebar kencang.

"Hi-hinata. Hinata Hyu-hyuuga." Kata Hinata sambil menjabat tangan Naruto dan tersenyum kaku, ia merasa malu jika menatap mata biru yang dimiliki oleh Naruto.

Tiba-tiba Sakura melihat pergelangan tangannya yang dihiasi jam tangan merek terkenal. "Ah iya Naruto sudah jam segini aku dan Hinata masuk kelas dulu ya! Sampai jumpa" Ucap Sakura sambil bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan disusul oleh Hinata.

"Sampai jumpa!" Teriak Naruto ketika Hinata dan Sakura sudah berjalan agak jauh. '_Hinata.' _Lalu ia tersenyum dan pergi dari tempat itu.

xxx

Jam menunjukkan waktu pulang di sekolah Hinta. Seperti kemarin Hinata membereskan barangnya pelan-pelan membiarkan teman-temannya keluar lebih dulu darinya sehingga ia tidak berdesak-desakkan dengan yang lain.

Setelah Hinata selesai mengatur barangnya dan melihat suasana di luar sudah tidak terlalu ramai ia segera berdiri dan memakai tas ransel warna coklat miliknya di pundak.

Ketika ia sudah berada diambang pintu kelas Hinata menghentikan langkahnya dan melihat ke belakang, ke sekeliling kelasnya. Mata lavendernya berhenti pada salah satu sosok yang paling ia benci belakangan ini. 'Sasuke?' Hinata menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan kembali menghadap ke pintu yang ada di depannya. Ia menggidikkan kedua bahunya, saat ia mau melangkah Hinata melihat ke belakang lagi, ke arah Sasuke masih dengan posisi yang sama, tidak berubah.

Hinata menggigit bibir berusaha meyakinkan diri, kemudian ia berballik ke arah Sasuke dan melangkahkan kaki ke arah lelaki itu pelan-pelan. Jarak Hinata dan Sasuke mulai mengecil, dari jarak sekitar 1 meter Hinata menyadari bahwa Sasuke tertidur, kakinya di angkat ke atas meja seperti biasa, tapi kali ini komik yang biasa ia baca berada diatas wajahnya menutupi ketampanan lelaki itu dan kedua tangannya dilipat di dada.

"Sasuke?" panggil Hinata sambil berbisik. Tidak ada reaksi dari Sasuke.

Kemudian mata lavender Hinata teralih ke arah meja Sasuke, barang-barangnya masih berantakkan bahkan ada yang jatuh ke bawah meja.

"Dasar, apakah ia tidak bisa sedikit lebih rapi?" Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya beberapa kali lalu ia membungkukkan badan untuk mengambil barang-barang Sasuke yang jatuh dan menaruhnya diatas meja, serta membereskan buku-buku Sasuke yang berantakan. "Sekarang lebih baik." Hinata berkacak pinggang dan tersenyum puas dengan hasil kerjanya walau tidak seberapa.

Tiba-tiba senyum yang tadi mengembang di bibirnya menghilang. 'Apa yang ku lakukan? Buat apa aku membereskan barang-barang milik orang menyebalkan ini?' Hinata mengenyeritkan dahi dan memandang wajah Sasuke yang tertutup komik. 'Lebih baik aku pergi sebelum ia terbangun.' Hinata langsung melesat pergi dari kelasnya, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih tertidur.

Saat sudah berada di depan gerbang Hinata menyandarkan punggungnya ke dinding berwarna putih dan mengambil nafas sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Hinata?" Seorang memanggil namanya. Hinata segera menengok ke arah lelaki yang kini berdiri disampingnya.

"Na-Naruto."

"Ternyata benar ya? Apa yang kau lakukan disini? Tidak pulang?" Tanya Naruto, sambil memasukkan salah satu tangannya ke saku celana bermotif kotak-kotak itu.

Melihat Naruto jantung Hinata yang tadi sudah agak tenang kembali berdetak kencang dan mukanya mulai memerah. "A-aku.. aku tadi ba-baru keluar dari k-kelas sekarang ma-mau pulang." Kata Hinata gugup, dan badannya sedikit gemetar. 'Kenapa aku jadi gelagapan seperti ini?' Hinata menggigit bibirnya. Ia gelisah, nafasnya memburu seperti ada sesuatu yang menggaggu saluran nafasnya.

"Oh, rumahmu ke arah mana? Mau pulang bersamaku?" Tawar Naruto yang tidak menyadari perubahan gadis di depannya yang terlihat mulai berkeringat bukan karena hawa panas hari itu, tapi karena rasa gugup yang mencoba mengambil alih tubuhnya.

"Ti-tidak usah Na-Naruto te-terima kasih. A-aku duluan ya." Hinata membungkukkan badannya dan segera meninggalkan Naruto.

Naruto terdiam melihat Hinata keluar dari kawasan sekolah, lalu ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal dan menggidikkan bahu.

xxx

Hinata berjalan menelusuri wilayah kompleknya sambil menendang batu kecil yang menghalangi langkahnya. Ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Kenapa aku jadi gelagapan di depan Naruto? Kenapa juga tadi aku membungkukkan badan di depan Naruto? Naruto pasti akan menganggapku aneh." Hinata mengacak-acak rambutnya.

Perasaan Hinata kali ini benar-benar tidak karuan, sebenarnya ia senang jika bertemu dengan Naruto tapi kenapa ia harus kembali ke sifat lamanya setiap melihat atau berbicara dengan pemuda bermata biru itu? Padahal ia sudah berusaha untuk merubah sifatnya. Tetapi kalau bertemu dengan Naruto semuanya kembali ke awal, ke Hinata yang pemalu dan gelagapan.

xxx

Sasuke terbangun dari tidur siang di kelas 2-4 itu. Ia menyingkirkan komik yang menutupi wajahnya lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala agar rasa pegal yang melanda seluruh tubuhnya itu hilang karena posisi tidur yang bisa dibilang tidak nyaman.

Sejenak Sasuke melihat ke arah mejanya. Keningya berkerut memandang keadaan barang-barangnya yang tadi berantakkan sekarang sudah tertata rapi.

'Siapa yang membereskan semua ini?'

Sasuke mengedarkan padangannya ke sekeliling kelas, ia tidak menemukan satu orang pun yang masih tinggal di kelas itu.

'Sakura, Ino, atau fans kanibal itu?' Sasuke menyebutkan satu persatu nama yang melintas di otaknya.

Sakura? Dia memang suka padanya, tapi ia tidak pernah lagi berani menyentuh barang-barang Sasuke sejak Sasuke membentaknya karena waktu itu Sakura ingin mengambil pulpen Sasuke yang jatuh saat pelajaran Asuma.

Ino? Melihat Sakura di perlakukan seperti itu oleh Sasuke, Ino jadi angkat tangan dan tidak pernah mau resiko berbahaya seperti yang dilakukan temannya itu.

Jadi siapa?

Fans setianya? Tidak akan mungkin. Kalau bertemu Sasuke pasti mereka sudah teriak dan memanggil namanya, yang ada bukan meja yang rapi tapi meja yang berantakkan serta barang hilang, dan beberapa hari kemudian dapat di temukan beberapa fans Sasuke memakai barang-barangnya.

Sasuke mengangkat tangan kirinya dan melihat jam yang melingkar di tangan pucatnya, waktu menunjukkan pukul 15.45, Sasuke segera memasukkan barang-barang yang secara tiba-tiba tertata rapi ke dalam tas ranselnya dan segera pulang sambil tetap berfikir, siapa yang membereskan semua barang-barangnya. Mungkin dia orang baik.

* * *

**Akhirnya bisa juga update chapter 2, maaf ya kalo jelek atau agak kurang enak gitu di bacanya, soalnya saya ngerasa chapter ini feelnya kurang dapet, tapi sudah saya perbaiki, semoga readers suka.**

**makasih ya yang udah review, saya seneng banget bacanya, bikin semangat. hehehe**

**kritik dan saran masih di harapkan, terima kasih!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Mashashi kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, miss typo.**

**Rating: T**

**-selamat membaca!-**

* * *

Hari ini merupakan hari yang cerah matahari bersinar, angin bertiup sejuk, dan burung-burung saling menyahut satu sama lain. Hari yang sempurna. Namun tubuh Hinata tidak berkata seperti itu, suhu badannya agak panas, hidungnya terlihat sedikit merah dan beberapa menit yang lalu, ia bersin-bersin. Kini ia mengambil tisu untuk menutupi wajahnya agar virus yang bersarang di tubuhnya hari ini tidak tersebar ke orang yang berada di sekitarnya. Sungguh wanita yang baik.

Walaupun sakitnya agak parah Hinata tetap memaksa dirinya untuk sekolah, dan sekarang ia sudah berdiri di depan kelas.

"Hai Hinata." Sapa Sakura yang beberapa minggu belakangan ini dekat dengan Hinata, sepertinya mereka sudah menjadi sahabat begitu juga dengan Ino.

"Wah, hidungmu merah sekali. Kau sakit?" Tanya Ino yang tiba-tiba muncul dan mengambil tisu yang tadi menutupi bagian bawah wajah Hinata.

Mendengar pertanyaan Ino, Hinata hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Kalau sakit kenapa ke sekolah, bodoh!" Kata Ino sambil menjitak kepala Hinata. "Lebih baik kau itu istirahat di rumah!"

"Aduh, sakit Ino." Hinata mengusap-usap kepalanya, berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit yang dihasilkan oleh salah satu sahabatnya itu.

"Salahmu sendiri, kalau begini caranya yang ada penyakitmu akan semakin parah."

"Aku.. aku hanya tidak mau ketinggalan pelajaran, kau tau sendiri nanti ada pelajarannya Kakashi-sensei."

"Dasar anak rajin, bilang saja kau ingin bertemu dengan Naruto. Sudah mengaku saja." Ino tersenyum menggoda ia lalu menyenggol pinggul Hinata dengan sikutnya.

"A-apaan sih Ino?" Hinata mencoba menyembunyikan wajahnya yang kini memerah seperti hidungnya.

"Tuh kan benar! Lihat sendiri, mukamu memerah tuh!" Ino mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arah wajah Hinata yang dihiasi warna merah alami.

"Hey, sudah-sudah berisik tau. Ayo, lebih baik kita masuk kelas dari pada disini mengahalangi jalan orang." Ajak Sakura yang duluan masuk ke kelas dan diikuti oleh kedua temannya yang sedari tadi masih bertengkar, salah satu dari mereka terus mengejek dan satunya lagi berusaha menyangkal.

xxx

Pelajaran Kurenai sedang berlangsung, ia sedang menulis dan menerangkan sesuatu di papan tulis, tapi hanya beberapa murid yang sepertinya benar-benar serius memperhatikan. Kurenai lalu membalikkan badannya dan menghadap ke arah murid-murid lalu matanya menangkap sosok Hinata yang sedang bersin entah untuk keberapa kalinya.

"Hinata." Panggil Kurenai.

Beberapa murid langsung reflek melihat ke arah Hinata berfikir wanita berambut indigo itu melakukan sebuah kesalahan.

"Ya? Ada apa sensei?" Balas Hinata berusaha untuk tenang.

"Kau sepertinya sakit." Kurenai mulai berjalan menuju tempat duduk Hinata. "Lebih baik kau ke ruang kesehatan, periksa dirimu." Kata Kurenai sambil menaruh telapak tangannya ke dahi Hinata lalu melepasnya.

Hinata diam sebentar untuk berfikir, itu bukan ide buruk lagi pula yang menyuruh adalah wali kelasnya sendiri. "Baiklah sensei. Terima kasih." Hinata membereskan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas dan beranjak dari tempat duduknya lalu membungkukkan badan, tanda terima kasihnya untuk Kurenai.

xxx

Hinata menggeser sebuah pintu berwarna putih.

"Selamat siang." Ucap Hinata walaupun ia tidak menemukan tanda-tanda kehidupan di ruangan itu.

"Siang." Seorang guru yang dikenal Hinata keluar dari balik pintu yang berada di pojok ruangan, entah apa isi ruangan itu.

"Kakashi-sensei?" Hinata menaikkan sebelah alisnya lalu ia menutup sebagian wajahnya dan kembali bersin-bersin. "Maaf sensei. Sensei juga jadi penjaga ruang kesehatan?"

"Ah tidak hanya kadang-kadang saja aku menjaga tempat ini."

Mendengar pernyataan itu Hinata hanya mengangguk beberapa kali.

"Lalu kenapa kau kesini, Hinata?" Kali ini Kakasi yang bertanya. Dan malambaikan tangannya ke arah bangku, mempersilahkan Hinata untuk duduk.

"A-aku di suruh Kurenai-sensei kesini." Hinata lalu menghampiri Kakashi dan duduk di tempat yang sudah di sediakan.

"Memangnya kau sakit apa?" Kakashi memegang dahi Hinata seperti yang dilakukan Kurenai.

"Cuma flu biasa kok sensei."

"Badanmu panas, kalau dipaksakan sekolah kau pasti akan pingsan." Kakashi melepaskan tangannya dan kembali duduk di depan Hinata. "Lebih baik kau pulang saja, kau kesini naik apa?" Kakashi menulis sesuatu di sebuah kertas.

"Jalan kaki sensei."

"Oh, kalau begitu harus ada yang mengantarmu." Kakashi memberikan kertas itu kepada Hinata.

"Ah, mengantar? Ta-tapi.." Hinata tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya.

Setelah membaca kertas yang diberikan Kakashi ia segera memasukkannya kedalam tas.

"Kenapa? Tidak ada yang bisa menjemputmu?" Kakashi kemudian berdiri dan merapihkan jas putih yang ia kenakan. "Kalau begitu aku minta tolong padanya saja ya?" Kali ini Kakashi seperti memberi pertanyaan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Lalu ia menuju tempat tidur yang tertutup sebuah tirai.

Hinata yang masih heran apa yang akan dilakukan Kakashi hanya terdiam lalu menutup sebagian wajahnya karena ia kembali bersin-bersin.

Kakashi lalu membuka tirai itu dan berkata. "Hey, mau sampai kapan kau bolos disitu? Cepat aku punya tugas untukmu."

Sesosok pemuda terlihat tertidur meringkuk dan menutupi badannya dengan selimut putih sampai ke wajah.

Mendengar perintah Kakashi lelaki dalam selimut itu segera membalikkan badannya sehingga ia berlawanan arah dengan Kakashi dan menarik selimut putih itu, agar seluruh badannya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut tertutup.

"Hey ayo! Atau kau mau ku adukan ke kepala sekolah? Ingat 2 kesalahan lagi kau akan dikeluarkan dari sekolah." Ucap Kakashi kepada pemuda itu.

Dengan ancaman yang di ucapkan Kakashi itu pemuda tadi segera merubah posisi tidurnya ke posisi duduk dan menatapnya tajam. "Apa maumu?"

"Jangan kejam begitu Sasuke, aku hanya minta tolong padamu." Kakashi mengangkat kedua tangannya ke depan dada berusaha menenangkan Sasuke.

"Untuk apa aku membantumu?"

"Karena ini adalah perintah seorang guru. Baiklah sekarang kau antar wanita itu ke rumahnya. Baik-baik padanya." Kakashi mengangkat dagunya ke arah Hinata yang masih duduk menghadap mereka berdua.

Sasuke segera memalingkan mukanya dari Kakashi ke arah wanita yang di tunjuk Kakashi. Sekejap mereka berdua membelalakkan matanya.

"S-sensei?" Ucap Hinata terkejut.

"Apa?" Sasuke segera kembali menatap Kakashi.

"Dia?" Ucap mereka bersamaan.

Sasuke segera mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke arah Hinata.

"Wow. Tenang. Sasuke kau hanya mengantar Hinata ke rumahnya." Kakashi mencoba menjelaskan masalah yang terjadi di ruangan ini.

Sasuke menatap Kakashi, mencoba mencari jawaban atas rencana yang guru berambut putih itu buat. Sekejap ruangan yang tadi sepi beberapa menit lalu, kembali ramai karena Hinata bersin-bersin.

"Maaf" Ucap Hinata pelan seraya menutup hidungnya.

"Kau lihat? Ia sedang sakit. Antar dia pulang. Kau hari ini bawa mobil kan?" Kakashi berjalan ke arah Hinata.

Ruangan itu kembali sunyi. Tak ada seorangpun yang merubah posisinya. Tiba-tiba Sasuke segera turun dari kasur itu dan berjalan menuju pintu keluar.

"Sasuke! Kau mau kemana?" Ucap Kakashi.

Sasuke segera menghentikan langkahnya dan menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan melirik ke arah Hinata dan Kakashi yang diam di tempat. "Kau tadi bilang kan? Aku harus mengantar wanita itu pulang. Kau mau aku berubah pikiran?"

Hinata lalu melihat ke arah Kakashi yang berdiri di sebelahnya, wajahnya seperti memberi sinyal kepada Hinata untuk menuruti Sasuke.

Hinata hanya membalas dengan anggukan kecil. Kemudian ia berdiri dan membungkukkan badan. "Terima kasih sensei."

Sasuke segera keluar dari ruangan itu, diikuti dengan Hinata yang berlari kecil berusaha untuk mengikutinya.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah parkir belakang sekolah. Setelah sampai di depan sebuah mobil ia segera menghentikan langkahnya begitupun dengan Hinata.

"Dengar kau tunggu disini. Jangan kemana-mana. Aku tidak mau ada masalah." Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Hinata, kembali masuk kedalam gedung sekolah.

Setelah menunggu beberapa menit, Hinata melihat sosok Sasuke berjalan ke arahnya. Ia lalu mengeluarkan remote mobil dari sakunya dan menekan salah satu tombol yang membuat kunci mobil itu terbuka. "Masuk." Sasuke masuk ke mobilnya dan Hinata pun mengikuti Sasuke.

xxx

"Sasuke kau mau kemana? Komplek rumahku sudah lewat!" Ucap Hinata panik ketika melihat jalan masuk ke rumahnya sudah di lewati oleh Sasuke. Sebenarnya Hinata berfikir untuk turun di depan kompleknya, agar Sasuke tidak mengetahui rahasia tentang rumah dan keluarganya. "Sasuke!" Hinata kembali menatap Sasuke yang sedang mengendarai mobil berwarna hitam itu. "Hey! Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Hinata kini berteriak, ia sudah mencapai batas.

"Diam jika kau mau selamat." Ucap Sasuke dingin.

"A-apa?" Hinata menyipitkan kedua matanya. Mencoba menelaah apa yang tadi Sasuke katakan. "Kau jangan macam-macam ya!" Ancam Hinata.

Sasuke membalas ancaman Hinata hanya dengan lirikan sekilas. "Macam-macam katamu? Jangan beracanda." Sasuke tersenyum menang.

"Apa maksudmu, hah?" Hinata kini benar-benar menyesal harus berurusan dengan orang yang berada disampingnya.

"Sudah diam saja! Bawel!"

Hinata sangat ingin membalas perkataan Sasuke, tapi entah mengapa pikirannya seperti memerintahkan dirinya untuk menuruti permintaan lelaki itu.

Tiba-tiba Sasuke memarkirkan mobilnya ke salah satu taman.

"Sasuke, kenapa kita berhenti?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Hinata Sasuke segera turun dari mobil sedan itu. "Jika kau tidak mau kehabisan oksigen. Turun." Ucap Sasuke ketus. Tapi tetap dituruti oleh Hinata.

Sasuke berjalan di depan Hinata menuju taman itu, dari luar sudah terlihat di tengah taman yang hijau itu ada danau alami ditengahnya, pohon-pohon besar juga menghiasi taman itu membuat suasana damai dan tentram, selain semua itu terdapat _jogging track, _sarana yang sengaja dibuat untuk orang-orang yang datang.

Walaupun taman ini indah, Hinata tetap tidak bisa mengerti apa yang ia lakukan disini, ia hanya bisa mengikuti kata-kata Sasuke karena sekarang ia hanya bisa bergantung pada lelaki itu.

Sesampainya di bawah pohon yang lumayan besar Sasuke merebahkan dirinya disana. Hinata yang melihat tingkah laku Sasuke hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Ia lalu meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedang menikmati damai yang diberikan taman kota itu.

Langkah Hinata terhenti pada satu pohon yang besarnya hampir sama dengan tempat teduh Sasuke letaknya tidak jauh dari tempat Sasuke hanya sekitar 3 meter di sebelah kanannya.

Hinata lalu duduk dibawahnya dan menatap ke danau. Taman ini terlihat sepi, mungkin karena hari ini bukan hari libur.

Sasuke menggunakan kedua lengannya sebagai pengganti bantal untuk kepalanya, lalu ia melihat ke arah Hinata yang sedang menutup wajahnya dengan tisu, kembali bersin-bersin, melihat itu Sasuke sedikit tersenyum, entah apa yang dirasakannya, rasa senang kini mengisi dirinya membuat jantung Sasuke sedikit berdetak kencang, setelah itu ia segera mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata ke daun-daun yang bergemerisik di atasnya, mencoba berfikir mengapa perasaannya berubah terhadap gadis itu.

xxx

Sasuke membuka matanya ia terbangun dari tidurnya yang lelap. Sudah hampir 2 jam mereka disana sepertinya Sasuke tertidur karena angin bertiup lembut dan bernyanyi untuknya. Sasuke segera duduk dan melihat jam yang berada di tangan kirinya, kemudian ia menolehkan kepala ke arah tempat Hinata tadi duduk, dan sepertinya Hinata juga tertidur.

Sasuke menghela nafas dan berdiri menghampiri Hinata, entah mengapa Sasuke kembali berdebar-debar melihat wajah cantik Hinata yang tertidur. Indah dan damai.

Sesaat Sasuke tersadar melihat muka Hinata memerah, nafasnya memburu, kemudian Sasuke memegang dahi Hinata, rasa panas langsung menjalar ke tangannya. Sasuke menelan ludah, tenggorokkannya terasa kering ketika mulai tersadar apa yang terjadi.

"Hey! Hey anak baru!" Ucapnya sambil memegang pundak Hinata dan menggoyangkannya pelan.

Hinata membuka sedikit matanya ia dapat melihat Sasuke panik dan menggoyang-goyangkan badannya. "Sa.. sas.. suke.." Hinata mencoba memegang pundak Sasuke untuk tumpuan tapi tenaganya benar-benar habis seketika dan semuanya gelap.

"Hey ayo bangun!" Sasuke yang tadi melihat mata Hinata yang tadi sedikit terbuka kini tertutup rapat.

Kepalanya jatuh di pundak Sasuke, hawa panas dari badan Hinata langsung menjalar ke tubuh Sasuke. "Hinata?" Sasuke tidak mendengar jawaban. "Hinata?" Ulangnya kali ini sedikit memukul pelan punggung Hinata beberapa kali. "Hey ayo jangan bercanda bodoh!" Sasuke lalu melihat wajah Hinata, ia pingsan.

"Sial!" Umpatnya pelan.

Sasuke kini mencoba menggendong Hinata dan memasukkannya ke dalam mobil yang terparkir di luar untuk mengantarnya pulang ke rumah.

xxx

Ketika Sasuke melihat alamat yang ia dapat dari sekolah tadi, Sasuke langsung mengernyitkan dahinya. Nama komplek dan jalan rumah Hinata sama seperti alamat rumahnya. Sasuke kini memasuki komplek rumahnya sesuai alamat yang ia dapat saat ia meninggalkan Hinata sebentar tadi. Sasuke sudah melewati rumahnya. _'Apa benar rumahnya di sekitar sini?' _Ia tetap memperhatikan nomor rumah yang ia lewati. Sesaat setelah melewati tempat tinggalnya, Sasuke berhenti di depan rumah yang setau dia memang pemiliknya baru pindah beberapa minggu yang lalu.

Ia melihat Hinata masih menutup matanya, melihat wajah damai itu rasanya Sasuke ingin menggapai dan menyentuhnya tapi pikiran itu ia abaikan. Sasuke segera turun untuk memastikannya. Ia bertanya pada penjaga rumah itu dan penjaga itu berkata memang rumah itu milik keluarga Hyuuga. Keluarga Hinata. Setelah berbicara dengan penjaga itu Sasuke segera minta tolong untuk membantunya membawa Hinata kedalam rumah itu untuk istirahat. Sasuke sengaja tidak masuk ke dalam rumah itu selain sekarang sudah agak sore ia juga tidak mau berurusan dengan keluarga Hyuuga.

Setelah mempercayakan Hinata pada penjaga rumahnya, Sasuke segera pulang ke rumahnya yang tidak jauh dari rumah Hinata. Di kamar Sasuke duduk di kasur birunya ia berfikir, apakah sebenarnya Hinata tau bahwa rumah mereka saling berdekatan?

xxx

Hinata membuka mata kini ia sudah berada di kamar tidurnya, demam yang tadi tinggi sekarang sudah lebih baik, ia segera bangun untuk mandi membersihkan tubuhnya.

Setelah selesai Hinata duduk di meja riasnya. _'Sasuke? Dia mengantarku pulang kesini?'_ Tanyanya dalam hati_. 'Apakah ia sekarang tau bahwa rumahku dekat dengan rumahnya?'_ Hinata menggigit bibirnya, ia melipat tangannya di depan dada dan memeluk dirinya sendiri. _'Bagaimana jika Sasuke tau? Apakah ia akan menceritakkan hal ini kepada Sakura dan Ino?'_ Hinata benar-benar tidak mau dimanfaatkan oleh teman-temannya seperti dulu. Walaupun Sakura dan Ino berbeda bejaga-jaga apa salahnya?

'_Sudahlah aku yakin jika Sasuke mengungkit-ungkit soal itu mereka tidak akan marah padaku. Mungkin itu adalah waktu yang tepat.'_ Hinata bangkit dari meja riasnya lalu berjalan ke arah jendela kamar dan membukannya membiarkan angin malam masuk, menyejukkan pikirannya yang sedang kalut.

- to be continued...

* * *

A/N: akhirnya bisa update jugaaa! senangnya... apakah sasuhinanya masih kurang? maaf ya kalo masih kurang.

oh iya saya mau mengingatkan, cerita ini asli dari otak saya yang sedikit terkontaminasi dengan otak KatouChii. maka jika ada kesamaan adegan ataupun kesamaan kata-kata itu tidak di sengaja, dan tidak ada maksud untuk mengikuti. mohon dimaklumi.

mohon review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Jujur saja sebenernya cerita ini sudah lama tersimpan di flash diskku, tapi aku tak pernah punya waktu untuk mempublishnya.

awalnya aku ingin memodifikasi cerita ini agar lebih bagus, tetapi menurutku lebih baik apa adanya lagipula kalau aku mengubah salah satu bagian cerita disini maka akan mengubah alur cerita ke depannya jadi, lebih baik aku akan membiarkan cerita ini keluar apa adanya.

maaf jika tidak memuaskan.

* * *

disclaimer: Mashashi Kishimoto.

_**

* * *

**_

Waktu istirahat ia gunakkan untuk membaca novel, belakangan ini ia malas pergi ke kantin karena selalu ramai dan ia tidak terlalu suka dengan keramaian.

"Hai Hinata, apa kabar?" Naruto datang menghampiri mejanya.

Mendengar suara itu, Hinata segera memalingkan wajahnya dari novel ke arah Naruto.

"Ah, N-Naruto? A-ada apa? A-aku b-baik-baik s-saja." ujar Hinata sambil berusaha untuk menyembunyikkan rasa gugup yang biasanya mulai melanda saat laki-laki berambut kuning ini datang menghampirinya.

"Baguslah. Ah iya langsung saja ya. Aku ingin bertanya apakah kau punya acara pulang sekolah nanti?"

"Eh? A-apa? A-acara?"

"Iya, sebuah acara. Apakah hari ini kau sibuk?" tanya Naruto pada Hinata.

"Hmm.. Se-sepertinya aku ti-tidak punya acara untuk ha-hari ini. Ke-kenapa?" tanya Hinata, wajahnya mulai memerah saat naruto membicarakkan tentang 'acara'.

"Hari ini aku ingin mengajakmu jalan-jalan, kau mau?"

Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya. "J-jalan-jalan? K-kemana?"

"Rahasia. Nah, begini saja kau boleh pikirkan dulu, nanti saat pulang aku akan datang menjemputmu. Sampai jumpa." tanpa basa-basi lagi Naruto pergi keluar kelas meninggalkan Hinata.

'Jalan-jalan dengan Naruto? Apakah ini mimpi?' Hinata mencubit pipinya berusaha membedakkan mimpi dan kenyataan.

Hinata meringis sejenak sambil mengelus-elus pipi merahnya dan tersenyum malu.

xxx

Saat pulang sekolah seperti biasa Hinata membereskan barangnya secara perlahan agar tidak berdesak-desakkan di koridor sekolahnya. Sebenarnya ia juga sengaja menunggu Naruto datang menghampirinya.

Saat ingin berdiri untuk pulang. Naruto, orang yang di nanti-nanti Hinata datang.

"Hinata bagaimana? Kau sudah memikirkannya?" tanya Naruto saat ia sudah berdiri di depan Hinata.

"Ah, s-sudah N-Naruto" walaupun Hinata sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk menanti kedatangan Naruto tetap saja rasa gugup dan jantung yang berdebar-debar selalu mengganggunya.

"Lalu bagaimana jawabanmu?" kata Naruto, terlihat dari nada bicaranya ia sangat penasaran dan senang.

Mendengar pertanyaan Naruto, Hinata hanya mengangguk malu, dan pipinya memerah.

"Benarkah Hinata? Kalau begitu ayo. Aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat." Naruto menggandeng tangan Hinata.

Hinata yang kaget hanya diam terpaku ia pun tidak bergerak sama sekali dari posisi awalnya saat Naruto menggandeng dan mencoba menariknya.

Merasa Hinata tidak ada reaksi Naruto segera berbalik untuk melihat gadis bermata lavender itu. "Hinata kau kenapa? Kau sakit?" Naruto mulai memperhatikan keadaan hinata yang terdiam kaku. "Hinata? Mukamu merah sekali. Kau sakit?" Naruto memegang dahi Hinata.

"A-ah Naruto a-aku t-tidak apa-apa." penglihatan Hinata berkunang-kunang wajah Naruto dan benda-benda disekitarnya berbayang.

"Kau yakin? Mukamu merah sekali!"

Sebenarnya Hinata kali ini benar-benar kembali ke sifat lamanya dan hal ini tidak bisa ia dihindari. Mukanya sangat merah seperti kulit rambutan yang sudah matang. Gaya bicaranya kembali ke awal dan sekarang ia ingin pingsan.

Saat Hinata mulai merasa semuanya mulai gelap tiba-tiba seseorang menahannya dari belakang dan membuatnya kembali tersadar.

"Teme?" ujar Naruto yang melihat Sasuke menahan Hinata dengan satu tangannya.

"Ya? Ada apa Dobe?" Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Matanya melirik ke arah Hinata lalu kembali lagi ke Naruto yang berada di depannya. "Hinata punya urusan denganku hari ini. Ia tidak bisa pergi bersamamu. Jadi sayang sekali acaramu kali ini harus dibatalkan."

Hinata yang tadi mau pingsan terkejut mendengar ucapan pemuda disebelahnya ia segera menatap ke Sasuke dan sedikit menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, mulutnya sedikit terbuka seperti mau mengatakan sesuatu tetapi dipotong oleh Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu? Dia tadi bilang tak punya acara apa-apa hari ini. Kenapa kau jadi ikut campur?" Naruto menatap Sasuke menantang.

Sasuke menyeringai mendengar perkataan Naruto. "Hinata sepertinya teman kita yang satu ini tidak percaya dengan apa yang kukatakan." Sasuke menggerling ke Hinata yang menatapnya ngeri.

"Hm.. Hinata bisakah kau katakan padanya yang sebenarnya? Coba kau katakan apa saja acara kita hari ini." lanjut Sasuke sambil menatap tajam Hinata agar mengikuti kata-katanya untuk membohongi Naruto.

Hinata melihat ke segala penjuru ruangan kelas itu, berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan di saat seperti ini. "Em.. aku.. a-aku.."

"Ah! Hinata sepertinya kau malu untuk mengatakan yang sebenarnya, baiklah kita jadikan ini rahasia saja ya, biar si Dobe mencari tau sendiri." potong Sasuke jelas dengan nada meremehkan yang di tujukan untuk Naruto.

Hinata yang berada dalam rangkulan maut Sasuke hanya terdiam takut melihat tatapan Sasuke, ia benar-benar tidak menyangka bahwa Sasuke mempunyai sisi tersembunyi dalam dirinya.

Sasuke langsung menarik Hinata keluar kelas masih dengan posisi yang sama, membuat jalan Hinata menjadi terseret-seret. Mereka meninggalkan Naruto yang masih diam mengepal tangannya kesal di kelas sambil menatap punggung mereka sampai hilang dari pandangan.

Hinata yang sedari tadi diam kini mulai meronta, tetapi tenaga Sasuke lebih kuat darinya sehingga usaha Hinata sia-sia. Ketika ia ingin berteriak agar Naruto menolongnya Sasuke segera menutup mulut Hinata.

Sasuke lalu mendekatkan wajahnya ke kuping Hinata dan berkata "Diam atau kau tidak selamat." kalau dipikirkan ucapan Sasuke ada benarnya. Jika saja Hinata kembali ke Naruto mungkin saja ia pingsan di depan orang yang disukainya. Dan apakah itu bisa dikatakan selamat?

xxx

"Masuk!" paksa Sasuke kepada Hinata agar wanita itu memasuki mobil miliknya.

Sasuke lalu menyusul Hinata memasuki mobilnya di bagian pengemudi.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hinata saat Sasuke baru menemukan posisi yang nyaman untuk mengemudi. Sebenarnya sempat tersirat di pikiran Hinata untuk menanyakan sifat Sasuke yang tadi keluar saat berhadapan dengan Naruto dengan wajah menyeramkan, tapi ia berpikir hal itu tidak terlalu penting sekarang.

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Hinata ia langsung menyalakan mobilnya dan mulai melaju ke arah rumah Hinata.

"Jawab aku." kali ini dengan nada tegas. "Kenapa?" matanya tetap menatap Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya diam dan tetap fokus ke jalan yang ada di depannya.

Melihat kelakuan Sasuke padanya, Hinata hanya menutup matanya dan menarik nafas yang dalam, mencoba bersabar atas kejadian yang ia alami sekarang, lalu perhatiannya ia palingkan ke arah jendela ia menopang dagunya dan melihat setiap pemandangan yang ia lewati.

Tanpa Hinata sadari tadi Sasuke menatapnya sekilas dan dengan pelan mengumamkan kata 'maaf'

xxx

Sasuke menghentikan laju mobilnya tepat di depan rumah Hinata. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi setelah mobilnya berhenti Hinata langsung turun dan memasuki rumahnya. Ia bahkan sedikit membanting pintu mobil Sasuke dengan agak keras pertanda bahwa ia sedang kesal kepada laki-laki yang sedari tadi tidak mau menjawab pertanyaan yang sangat mudah. Atau mungkin tidak?

Melihat perlakuan Hinata dan melihat wanita itu sudah masuk ke rumah bernuansa krem tempat yang menurut Sasuke paling aman, Sasuke menghela nafas panjang dan segera memutar mobilnya, menuju ke rumah yang bernuansa hitam dan putih yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah rumahnya sendiri.

xxx

Sasuke masuk ke kamarnya ia melempar tas ranselnya ke sembarang tempat.

'kenapa kelakuanku jadi begini?' Sasuke mengacak-acak rambutnya kesal dan merebahkan tubuhnya ke kasur berukuran king size berwarna biru tua. Ia memejamkan mata dan memijat pelipisnya mencoba menjernihkan pikiran. 'kenapa aku tidak suka jika dia dekat dengan dobe?' Sasuke membuka matanya dan menatap langit-langit yang berwarna putih berharap menemukan jawaban yang tepat atas pertanyaan yang ia ajukan kepada dirinya sendiri.

xxx

Malam menjelang, Hinata hanya menghabiskan waktunya di kamar sejak pulang sekolah tadi, segala kegiatan sudah ia lakukan seperti mengerjakan tugas sekolah, mandi, nonton dvd dan lainnya kini ia benar-benar seperti orang bodoh, sebenarnya dari tadi ia berfikir 'Apakah lebih baik aku menelfon Naruto? Apakah aku harus meminta maaf atas kejadian tadi?' karena rasa bersalah dan takut yang melanda, Hinata sengaja melakukan hal-hal yang tidak penting seperti tadi.

Hinata yang sedari tadi berdiri di balkon kamarnya kini masuk kembali ke dalam dan duduk di kasur berwarna kuning muda itu. Baru saja Hinata merebahkan diri tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. Tanpa melihat nama yang menelpon Hinata segera mengambil dan mengangkat handphone yang berada di sampingnya.

"Halo." sapa Hinata

"Halo, Hinata." balas orang di sebrang sana.

"Na-Naruto?" ucap Hinata terkejut ia merubah posisi menjadi duduk lalu melepaskan HP-nya sejenak dan melihat nama yang tertera di layar hp itu. "Naruto." gumamnya. Lalu ia mendekatkan hp itu ke telinganya lagi.

"Ya, ini aku. Kau lupa?" ucap Naruto.

"A-ah b-bukannya begitu N-Naruto. A-aku hanya lupa t-tidak melihat s-siapa yang m-menelfon. M-maafkan a-aku." ujar Hinata merasa bersalah.

"Maaf untuk apa Hinata? Tidak usah dianggap serius." Naruto tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Hinata tadi.

"A-ah, i-iya." Hinata diam sejenak, sekilas ia berfikir ini adalah waktu yang tepat untuk meminta maaf soal kejadian tadi sore di kelasnya. "Oh iya N-Naruto s-soal ta-tadi sepulang s-sekolah a-aku..."

"Ah, Hinata. Masalah itu? Sudah lupakan saja aku tidak apa-apa." potong Naruto, mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan Hinata.

"Lalu, me-mengapa k-kau menelponku?"

"Hmm.. Memangnya tidak boleh?" tanya Naruto dengan nada sedikit kecewa. "Kalau begitu ya sudah aku tutup sa-"

"E-eh jangan!" kali ini Hinata yang memotong kalimat Naruto dengan sangat cepat, melebihi kecepatan Cheetah yang sedang mengejar mangsanya. "T-tidak apa-apa Na-Naruto a-aku kan ha-hanya bertanya." ucap Hinata panik.

"Hinata kau ini mudah sekali ya untuk di kerjai" Naruto tertawa di sebrang sana setelah mendengar tingkah Hinata. "Iya aku tau, aku hanya ingin mengobrol saja denganmu? Biasanya juga begitu kan?"

Memang belakangan ini Naruto sedang rajin-rajinnya menelpon Hinata, dan itulah yang membuat Hinata semakin terpikat dengan Naruto selain di sekolah mereka juga melanjutkan komunikasi lewat telpon genggam, saling mendalami karakter masing-masing dan selalu saja Naruto yang menelpon Hinata lebih dulu sehingga sepertinya Naruto ingin mendekati Hinata.

"Um.. i-iya" Hinata hanya tersenyum malu, mengingat sekarang ia semakin dekat dengan Naruto.

"Ah iya, Hinata aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu, boleh tidak?" kata Naruto. Kini suasana pembicaraan mereka agak serius.

"B-boleh saja, k-kau m-mau bertanya t-tentang apa Naruto?"

"Um.. Hinata apakah kau punya hubungan khusus dengan Sasuke?" tanya Naruto langsung ke inti pembicaraan.

"A-apa? Hubungan khusus d-dengan S-Sasuke?" Hinata sedikit terkejut dengan pertanyaan Naruto.

"Iya, aku perhatikan sepertinya kalian punya hubungan khusus, tapi jika kau tidak mau menjawab, tidak apa-apa."

"A-aku tidak p-punya hubungan khusus d-dengan S-Sasuke, Naruto. D-dari a-awal bertemu a-aku sangat benci padanya k-karena perlakuannya p-padaku." terang Hinata mencoba meluruskan pikiran Naruto tentang hubungannya dengan Sasuke.

"Benarkah? Baguslah kalau begitu, mungkin hanya pikiranku saja." kata Naruto agak sedikit ragu. "Hinata sudah malam, sampai sini dulu ya. Kau jangan tidur malam. Sampai besok." lanjut Naruto.

"Baiklah, s-sampai j-jumpa N-Naruto." Hinata lalu memutuskan pembicaraannya dengan Naruto dengan menekan salah satu tombol merah.

Malam ini sangat menyenangkan seperti malam-malam belakangan ini karena Naruto selalu menelponnya, bertanya kabar ataupun sekedar membicarakan soal sekolah.

Hinata lalu merebahkan kembali tubuhnya. Ia berfikir tentang pembicaraannya dengan Naruto tadi. 'Kenapa Naruto menanyakan soal hubunganku dengan Sasuke?' Hinata mencoba menebak apa yang dipikirkan Naruto dari petunjuk yang ia dapat. 'Mungkinkah Naruto tidak suka jika aku dekat dengan Sasuke?' senyum mengembang di bibir mungil Hinata.

Ia lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. 'Ah tidak-tidak, aku tidak boleh asal menebak. Naruto pasti punya alasan tersendiri kenapa ia menanyakan hal itu.'

xxx

Keesokan harinya Hinata dan Sasuke menaikki tangga bersamaan dengan tidak sengaja, Hinata yang menyadari kehadiran Sasuke disampingnya langsung mempercepat langkahnya bahkan sampai berlari kecil sehingga Sasuke tertinggal di belakang. Sementara yang di tinggal hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Hinata! Bagaimana kemarin? Kau jadi tidak jalan dengan Naruto?" tanya Ino yang tiba-tiba menepuk pundaknya setelah ia duduk di sebelah Ten-ten.

Hinata segera melihat Ino. lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya lesu.

"Benarkah? Kenapa? Padahal kan bagus kalau kau bisa jalan bersama Naruto, kau bisa lebih tau lingkungan kota ini. Payah." ucap Ino dengan nada kecewa mendengar kabar dari sahabatnya itu.

"Hey Ino! Liat tuh siapa yang datang!" sahut Ten-ten yang tiba-tiba memotong pembicaraan mereka.

"Wah Sasuke! Semakin lama dia makin keren saja ya, Hinata?" ucap Ino tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemuda yang baru masuk ke kelasnya itu. "Eh Hinata aku ke tempat Sakura dulu ya! Nanti kita bicarakan lagi." Ino segera meninggalkan Hinata dan ke tempat duduk sakura dengan antusias.

'Hah, pasti bicara soal Sasuke lagi deh! Apa sih bagusnya cowok itu?' Hinata menopang dagunya malas dan melihat kegiatan semua teman-teman kelasnya.

"Hinata kau tidak apa-apa?" ucap Ten-ten yang agak prihatin melihat keadaan Hinata.

"Ah tidak, aku tidak apa-apa." Hinata yang sedikit terkejut langsung salah tingkah mendengar suara Ten-ten.

"Tak usah bohong Hinata, tidak biasanya kau begini. Apa karena acara kemarin?"

"Mungkin?" Hinata menggidikkan bahu. "Entahlah aku sedang kesal saja. Sudah jangan hiraukan soal itu, lebih baik kita belajar, nanti kan ada tes" ucap Hinata mengalihkan perhatian, saat ini ia memang tidak terlalu suka membicarakan soal acara kemarin.

"Baiklah sensei, dasar anak pinter!" ucap Ten-ten sambil tersenyum manis melihat tingkah teman sebangkunya. Sedangkan yang dikatai hanya bisa merengut.

xxx

"Hinata, kenapa kau tidak jadi jalan dengan Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

Hinata hanya melihat Sakura lesu.

"Ayolah Hinata masa gajadi pergi dengan Naruto kamu jadi lesu gitu?" Ino menepuk-nepuk pundak Hinata, berharap dengan begitu temannya kembali bersemangat.

Mereka kini sedang berada di kantin, tumben-tumbenan juga bulan ini Hinata mau mengikuti teman-temannya makan di kantin.

"Eh, iya ayo cerita kenapa tidak kau tidak jadi jalan dengan Naruto?" tanya Ino bersemangat.

"Hmm.. karena... seseorang yang menyebalkan aku tidak jadi jalan dengan Naruto. Dia menggagalkan semuanya." ucap Hinata dengan nada jengkel. Hinata makin hari makin kesal saja dengan Sasuke, karena ia selalu saja mengganggu kehidupannya. Dan jika ditanya kenapa ia berlakuan seperti itu, ia hanya membalasnya dengan diam, sungguh menyebalkan.

"Ha? Orang menyebalkan? Siapa? Kau tidak pernah bercerita padaku." tanya Sakura sambil tetap memakan makan siangnya.

"Um.. dia itu sekolah disini juga. Terus dia itu anak orang kaya." ucap Hinata sambil sedikit berfikir.

"Lalu siapa orang itu? Tidak usah main tebak-tebakan deh sudah langsung saja!" kata Ino yang sudah tidak sabar.

"iya Hinata, keburu bel nih, lebih baik sambil jalan ke kelas saja. Nanti kita cerita di kelas." Sakura yang telah selesai dengan makan siangnya segera bangkit dan mendahului mereka berdua. Ino dan Hinata hanya bisa mengikuti langkah Sakura dibelakangnya.

Ketika mereka sudah berada di ambang pintu kelas mereka bertemu dengan Naruto.

"Hai Sakura, bagaimana kabarmu?" Naruto langsung menyapa Sakura ketika berpas-pasan.

"Hai, aku baik. Kau mau kemana Naruto?" balas Sakura.

Hinata dan Ino yang melihat pembicaraan Naruto dan Sakura langsung meninggalkan mereka berdua di depan kelas. Hinata sebenarnya ingin menyapa Naruto, tetapi Ino mendorong dan menyuruhnya untuk masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Hinata, pulang sekolah nanti kau ada acara lagi tidak dengan Naruto?" tanya Ino sambil berbisik saat sudah berada di kelas. Hinata dan Ino berdiri di depan papan tulis.

"Tidak, kenapa?" balas Hinata dengan bingung.

"Tdak apa-apa. Hey ngomong-ngomong siapa yang menggagalkan acaramu?"

"Hmm.." Hinata benar-benar tidak mau mengatakan bahwa yang menggagalkan acara mereka adalah Sasuke, Hinata takut teman-temannya tidak akan percaya dan bilang bahwa ia adalah pembohong. "Dia adalah..."

Ketika Hinata sedang mencoba berfikir tiba-tiba Sakura datang. "Hai ngomongin apa nih?" Sakura merangkul leher kedua temannya.

"Lagi ngomongin soal di kantin tadi." balas Ino.

"Benarkah? Hinata siapa yang menggagalkannya?" tanya Sakura tidak kalah penasaran.

"Itu, dia adalah.." ucap Hinata ragu.

Mata hinata melirik ke arah pintu, ia melihat Sasuke masuk ke kelas.

Seperti merasa di perhatikan mata Sasuke pun beralih ke Hinata sehingga kedua mata itu bertemu. Melihat itu Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Ino dan Sakura. Hinata menelan ludah, rasa takut mengalir dalam badannya entah apa perasaan yang ia rasakan kali ini padahal ia tidak melakukan kesalahan apa-apa, mungkinkah tatapan Sasuke yang membuatnya seperti ini? Hinata menarik nafas panjang berusaha menenangkan diri. Secara spontan ia berkata "Orang itu adalah aku!"

"Hah?" ucap Sakura dan Ino terkejut secara bersamaan.

"Apa maksudmu Hinata?" tanya Sakura.

"E-eh, ma-maksudku... a-aku ke toilet dulu ya." Hinata langsung keluar kelas pergi meninggalkan Sakura dan Ino yang saling pandang bingung dengan kelakuan hinata.

xxx

'Kenapa aku bisa bicara seperti itu?' Hinata mengeluh dalam hati. Ia melihat bayangannya di cermin sambil mencuci tangan. Perasaannya kali ini tidak karuan, terlalu banyak masalah yang ia hadapi, dan rata-rata selalu dia yang memulai masalah. Hinata hanya bisa memulai tanpa bisa menyelesaikan, setidaknya itu yang dia pikirkan. Jika Neji mengajari ini semua, seharusnya ini menjadi lebih baik, ternyata tidak. Kelakuannya yang dulu selalu muncul depan Naruto, orang yang dia sukai sejak pertama kali bertemu, dan Naruto pun sepertinya mulai mendekati Hinata, sudah dekat malah. Karena kelakuan lamanya yang baik, pemalu dan pokoknya cewek banget, selalu muncul di depan Naruto ia tidak punya masalah dengan pemuda berambut kuning itu, mereka malah membuat hubungan yang baik. Kalau dengan Sasuke segalannya berubah karena sifat Hinata juga selalu berubah ke Sasuke, ia tidak bisa bersifat baik di depan Sasuke, jika saja Hinata bisa bersifat kepada Sasuke, mungkinkah hubungan mereka baik? Tidak mungkin dengan sifat Sasuke yang seperti itu, tapi mungkin saja Hinata tidak akan punya masalah dengannya.

Jadi apakah sebaiknya Hinata kembali ke sifatnya yang lama? Tapi bagaimana dengan Neji yang sudah mengajarinya dengan mati-matian?

Hinata hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

* * *

-tbc

ichigo: bagaimana ya? mungkin kamu bisa menebaknya sendiri. tenang saja sebentar lagi akan ketauan kok apa yang akan terjadi di kehidupan barunya Hinata. makasih sudah mereview.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Mashashi kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, miss typo.**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Sasuke x Hinata, slight Naruto x Sakura**

**-selamat membaca!-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sudah 3 hari Hinata menjaga jarak dengan Ino dan Sakura sejak pembicaraan di depan kelas itu. Sakura dan Ino tidak pernah membahas soal kejadian itu lagi karena mereka melihat sifat Hinata yang kesannya menjaga jarak, tapi Hinata tetap saja merasa tidak enak, rasanya ia seperti bohong kepada semua orang, Hinata suka mencari alasan untuk pergi saat Ino dan Sakura mulai membicarakan soal Naruto dan Sasuke. Padahal Sakura dan Ino ingin memperbaiki hubungan mereka tetapi Hinata tidak pernah bisa mendukungnya.

Hinata kini berdiam diri di kelas. bel masuk sekolah akan berbunyi sekitar 15 menit lagi, dan masih banyak siswa dan siswi yang belum datang.

"Hinata, kenapa bengong?" Naruto datang secara tiba-tiba dan duduk di depannya.

Hinata yang sedikit terkejut dengan kedatangan Naruto langsung mengelus dadanya pelan.

"N-Naruto? A-ada apa k-kau kemari?"

Naruto tersenyum dengan tingkah Hinata, lalu ia menopang dagu dengan kedua tangannya dan mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Hinata. "Hm... Untuk bertemu denganmu."

Muka Hinata kini mulai memerah karena kata-kata Naruto. Ia selalu kehilangan kata-kata jika bertemu dengan laki-laki ini. "A-apa?"

"Iya, untuk bertemu denganmu. Aku ingin mengingatkanmu, nanti malam jangan lupa mengangkat telfonku, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu yang sangat penting." Ucap Naruto mantap.

Hinata hanya diam saja, kata-kata Naruto tadi masih terngiang di kepalanya, wajahnya pun tambah memerah.

"Ya sudah, aku ke kelas dulu ya, sampai jumpa." Naruto berdiri dan mengacak-acak rambut Hinata sebentar kemudian berjalan menuju pintu kelas. "Jangan lupa nanti malam!" teriak Naruto ketika ia berada di ambang pintu kelas lalu ia melesat pergi.

Hinata hanya terdiam melihat tingkah Naruto padanya. Setelah melihat Naruto pergi Hinata langsung menundukkan kepalanya di meja sambil mencoba untuk mengatur nafasnya. Ia berfikir dan mengingat kata-kata Naruto sejenak. 'Naruto ingin aku mengangkat telfonnya? Bukankah setiap hari juga seperti itu?' Hinata mengernyitkan dahinya. 'Sesuatu yang penting?' Hinata mengangkat kepalanya kini ia duduk tegak. Berfikir sesuatu yang baik akan datang kepada dirinya nanti malam, pikirannya mulai melayang tapi ia langsung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan kembali ke alam sadarnya. 'Ah sudahlah liat saja nanti malam, semoga ini bukan mimpi.' senyum indah pun muncul di bibir manis Hinata.

**.**

**XXX**

**.**

Hinata sengaja meminta agar makan malamnya di bawa ke kamar pada salah satu pelayan di rumah bernuansa krem itu, ia melakukan semuanya sengaja karena ia takut jika Naruto menelfon saat makan malam, lagipula ayahnya, Hiashi pulang telat hari ini jadi tinggal Hanabi yang makan malam sendirian, mungkin saja ketika Hanabi tau jika Hinata makan malam di kamarnya sendiri, Hanabi akan melakukan hal yang sama dengannya.

Sesaat setelah Hinata selesai makan malam telepon genggamnya berdering, sekejap ia pun langsung menyambar benda yang terletak di atas meja rias itu. Ia melihat nama Naruto terpampang di layar hpnya tak terasa Hinata tersenyum senang ia langsung menekan tombol hijau dan mendekatkan teleponnya ke telinga.

"H-halo." sapa Hinata.

"Selamat malam nona Hinata." balas Naruto di sebrang sana.

"Hai N-Naruto."

"Hai, bagaimana sekolahmu?" tanya Naruto membuka topik pembicaraan.

"Ya, s-seperti biasanya Naruto. B-bagaimana d-denganmu?"

"Hm.. Sama sepertimu mungkin. Ah iya aku tidak mengganggumu waktumu kan?" kata Naruto.

"A-ah tentu saja t-tidak Naruto."

"Baguslah aku kira, aku menggaggumu. Kalau aku mengganggu bilang saja ya." ucap Naruto sambil tertawa kecil.

Hinata terseyum mendengar ucapan Naruto. Ia lalu duduk di kursi belajarnya.

"Hinata." Panggil Naruto.

"Ya?" Hinata mengangkat kedua kakinya ke kursi itu lalu ia memeluknya dengan satu tangan dan menopang dagu dengan kedua lututnya.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, boleh?" nada suara Naruto berubah menjadi mantap dan lembut.

Jantung Hinata mulai berdegup kencang, ia menurunkan kedua kakinya dan duduk tegak, biasanya perasaan Hinata tidak seperti ini jika berbicara seperti dengan Naruto, tapi setelah mendengar kalimat tadi perasaannya seperti sedang berdiri di tebing curam yang siap membawanya mati jika salah satu langkah saja. "B-boleh s-saja, kau mau b-bertanya tentang apa?"

"Baiklah, Hinata. Kau mau tidak-" Naruto menghentikan kalimatnya sejenak. Terdengar Naruto menarik nafas panjang di sana. "Kau mau tidak membantu mendekatkan diriku dengan Sakura?"

Hinata membelalakkan matanya, ia terkejut dengan perkataan Naruto, rasanya ia tidak percaya dengan keadaan yang sedang dihadapinya, rasanya Hinata seperti didorong dari tebing curam itu dan jatuh ke tempat yang paling dasar, tempat yang gelap dan sunyi.

"Jujur saja aku sudah menyukainya sejak lama dan aku ingin menjadi pacarnya kau mau tidak membantuku?" lanjut Naruto. Mendengar tidak ada jawaban Naruto mencoba memanggil nama Hinata. "Hinata, kau masih disitu? Kau tau aku rasa kita sudah dekat jadi karena kita teman bisakah kau menolongku? Aku mohon Hinata. Hinata?"

Rasa sesak memenuhi dada Hinata, tak kuat ia menahan sakit, matanya mulai berair. Sulit membedakan yang nyata dan mimpi. "Y-ya?" suaranya sedikit gemetar tapi Naruto tidak menyadarinya.

"Apakah kau mau?"

Hinata terdiam sejenak. "I-iya Naruto. A-aku mau." jawabnya mencoba tegar.

"Serius?! Benarkah Hinata? Terima kasih Hinata! Terima kasih! Aku senang sekali! Tak salah aku memilihmu." ucap Naruto senang tak karuan. "Hinata, sudah dulu ya, nanti kita bicarakan lagi di sekolah sampai besok!" Naruto buru-buru memutuskan hubungan telefonnya bersama Hinata.

Muka Hinata sudah basah karena air mata yang jatuh entah untuk yang ke berapa kalinya, wajahnya merah, tapi ini merah yang berbeda, wajahnya memerah karena perasaan sakit, kesal, dan cemburu yang tidak bisa ia keluarkan. Hinata hanya bisa menyimpannya dalam hati, air matanya tidak bisa berhenti mengalir, ia menagis terisak, kemudian ia memeluk kedua kakinya dan membenamkan wajahnya disana. Kini Hinata benar-benar berharap bahwa ini hanya sekedar mimpi

**.**

**XXX**

**.**

Pagi mulai menjelang jam kecil yang di letakkan sebelah kepala Hinata pun berbunyi membuat pemiliknya terbangun. Tadi malam Hinata tertidur karena lelah menangis, mengingat hal itu Hinata benar-benar tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan jika Naruto datang menemuinya, ia tidak siap dengan seluruh keadaan ini.

Hinata turun dari ranjang, kakinya menyentuh lantai yang dingin. Ia melihat bayangan dirinya di depan cermin keadaan Hinata kali ini sangat kacau, rambutnya berantakan, kentara sekali matanya sembab karena menangis semalaman. Ia benar-benar kacau untuk pergi ke sekolah hari ini, tapi seperti biasa Hinata akan tetap memaksakan diri untuk sekolah, walaupun ia benar-benar belum siap untuk bertemu Naruto, ia pasti akan menemukan solusinya.

Hinata membuka jendela lalu membuka pintu dan ia berjalan keluar menuju balkon kamarnya memandang suasana di pagi hari, udara sangat dingin pagi ini, Hinata melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada dan memeluk dirinya sendiri mencoba menyalurkan rasa hangat dari tubuhnya sendiri.

Mata lavender yang tadi memandang lurus ke rumah depan kini beralih ke rumah di sampingnya, rumah kediaman Uchiha, tempat Sasuke, teman sekelasnya sekaligus orang yang di bencinya tinggal.

Hinata menghela nafas pelan lalu kembali masuk kedalam dan mempersiapkan diri untuk sekolah pagi ini dengan mata yang sembab.

**.**

**XXX**

**.**

Hinata berjalan keluar dari rumahnya untuk berangkat ke sekolah, baru berjalan beberapa langkah hinata langsung mendapati sosok Sasuke yang sedang mengeluarkan motor CBRnya, sekejap Hinata langsung menunduk berusaha menyembunyikan mata sembabnya.

Saat ingin menaiki motornya mata Sasuke menemukan Hinata yang sedang berjalan, Sasuke segera menghentikan aktifitasnya dan berjalan ke arah wanita itu.

Melihat Sasuke berjalan ke arahnya Hinata segera mempercepat langkahnya, tetapi hal itu terlambat karena Sasuke kini sudah berdiri di depan Hinata dan langkah Hinata pun terhenti. Hinata berinisiatif untuk menghindari Sasuke dengan mengambil langkah ke kiri, tapi Sasuke seperti membaca pikirannya Sasuke juga mengambil langkah yang sama dengan Hinata sehingga Sasuke kembali menutupi jalan wanita manis ini, begitupun dengan arah sebaliknya. Akhirnya Hinata menghela nafas pasrah ia hanya terdiam sambil terus menunduk.

Melihat tingkah Hinata yang terbilang ganjil itu Sasuke segera memegang dagu Hinata dan mengangkatnya, ia melihat wajah Hinata yang mengekspresikan rasa kesal, kini mata sembab yang sedari tadi Hinata sembunyikan sudah ketahuan oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan, lalu melepas dagu Hinata dan memalingkan wajah ke arah rumahnya. Sedangkan Hinata langsung kembali menundukkan kepalanya ke arah kanan dengan kesal.

"Seharusnya aku sudah menduganya." Sasuke kembali melihat ke arah Hinata. "Tak kusangka wanita sepertimu bisa mengangis." lanjutnya.

Hinata hanya mengendus kesal mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

Sasuke segera meraih pergelangan tangan Hinata dan menariknya.

Hinata yang tersentak segera berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke, tapi hal itu sia-sia. "Apa-apaan ini?" ucap Hinata.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya dan langkah Hinata di depan motornya, lalu ia mengambil sebuah helm dan memakaikannya ke kepala Hinata. Kemudian ia juga memakai helm berwarna biru donker yang biasanya ia pakai.

"Hei, m-maksudmu apa?" tanya Hinata sambil memegang helm yang menutupi kepalanya.

"Naik." kata Sasuke ketus. Sasuke segera menaiki motornya dan siap mengendarai motor itu.

Hinata hanya berdiri di depan motor Sasuke.

"Ayo naik! Mau apa lagi?" seru Sasuke yang mulai tak sabar melihat tingkah Hinata.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hinata pada Sasuke.

Pemuda berambut raven ini hanya diam, ia sendiri tak mengerti kenapa dia bisa melakukan hal itu, otaknya mengatakan tidak tetapi tubuhnya bergerak sendiri, ada suatu rasa ingin melindungi Hinata, dan Sasuke sendiri juga tidak tau kenapa. "kau akan ku antar ke sekolah. Cepat naik!" perintah Sasuke.

Hinata menatap Sasuke sinis, lalu ia memejamkan matanya dan menghela nafas kecil, kini hinata berjalan ke arah belakang Sasuke, dan menaiki motornya. 'setidaknya kali ini ia menjawab.'

**.**

**xxx**

**.**

"Sasuke ini bukan arah ke sekolah!" pekik Hinata pada Sasuke yang berada di depan. Karena Sasuke yang mengendarai motornya dengan kencang, hal itu mengharuskan Hinata berteriak jika sedang bicara dengannya.

Sasuke yang fokus pada jalan di depannya hanya mengendus kesal mendengar teriakan dari Hinata, bukannya menjawab ia malah makin mempercepat laju motornya, tanpa sadar Hinata makin mengeratkan pegangannya ke Sasuke.

'dasar menyebalkan! Kenapa tadi aku percaya pada laki-laki ini sih?' keluh Hinata dalam hati. "Sasuke! Pelankan laju motornya! Ini bukan arah ke sekolah."

"ini jalan pintas! Bawel!" balas Sasuke. "sudah diam saja!"

Hinata hanya mengerut mendengar perkataan Sasuke. sesaat ia melihat sekeliling, Hinata merasa ia pernah melewati jalan ini. Ia menyeritkan dahinya. 'Ini? Jalan ini?' Hinata mebelalakkan matanya, seperti menemukan sesuatu. 'Taman! Iya! Jalan ini menuju taman itu.' Hinata mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. 'tapi, kenapa ia mau membawaku kesana?' ia memiringkan kepalanya mencoba berfikir, tak lama ia menggidikkan bahu. 'Mungkin di daerah sini memang ada jalan pintas.' ucap Hinata dalam hati.

Sasuke menghentikan laju motornya di taman yang sempat ia datangi dengan Hinata beberapa waktu lalu.

Pemuda rambut raven itu segera melepas helmnya dan turun dari motor biru donker itu.

Hinata hanya melihat kegiatan Sasuke dengan diam. "kenapa kita kesini?" ucap Hinata.

Sasuke hanya melihat wanita yang masih duduk di motornya, tak lama ia melenggang pergi memasuki kawasan taman itu.

Melihat Sasuke pergi Hinata langsung turun dan merapikan penampilannya tak lupa ia melepas helm yang tadi menutupi kepalanya dan bergegas mengejar Sasuke. "H-hey tunggu! Ja-jawab aku!"

Hinata menghampiri sasuke yang kini telah duduk di pinggir danau, "K-kenapa kita kesini?" Hinata mengambil posisi duduk tepat di sebelah Sasuke.

Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya di rumput hijau, ia menaruh kedua tangannya di belakang kepala, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Hinata. "Pasti hanya hal sepele." gumamnya.

"A-apa?" Hinata menoleh ke Sasuke yang memejamkan matanya.

"Iya, pasti gara-gara hal sepele." mata onyxnya terbuka. "Matamu itu, pasti karena hal sepele."

"Oh, maafkan aku tuan, tapi kau tidak tau apa-apa tentangku." ucap Hinata sinis.

Sasuke mengendus. "Berita apa yang kau dapatkan?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" Hinata memalingkan wajahnya ke arah danau lalu menundukkan wajahnya. Mereka berdua diam dalam hening.

"Sasuke" panggil Hinata tanpa melihat ke arah laki-laki itu.

"Hn."

"A-apa y-yang akan kau l-lakukan jika... ji-jika..." ia kembali menatap air danau yang bergerak tenang. Sekejap Hinata langsung memalingkan wajah ke arah Sasuke. "Sasuke." katanya

"Hn?" Sasuke memejamkan matanya.

"Apa kau punya seseorang yang kau sukai?" tanya Hinata polos.

Sekejap Sasuke membuka matanya dan melihat ke arah Hinata. "Apa?"

"Ya, apakah saat ini kau sedang menyukai seseorang?" ulang Hinata. Mata lavendernya seperti mengharapkan sebuah jawaban dari pemuda di depannya.

Sasuke kembali memejamkan mata dan menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai jawaban atas pertanyaan Hinata.

Wanita berambut indigo itu menghela nafas. "Bagaimana caranya jika nanti aku bertemu Naruto?" keluhnya.

"Jadi ini semua gara-gara dia?" ucap Sasuke.

Hinata kembali menatap Sasuke.

"semua ini gara-gara naruto?" sasuke merubah posisinya menjadi duduk.

"Aaa.. I-itu... ya." hinata menundukkan kepalanya. "Iya, semua itu karenanya." tatapan hinata berubah menjadi sendu. "t-tapi dia tidak mengetahui apa-apa, d-dia tidak bersalah sama sekali." lanjutnya.

"Naruto hanya memintaku untuk mendekatkannya pada Sakura." mata lavendernya mulai berkaca-kaca. "A-apa yang harus ku lakukan?" nafas Hinata mulai sesak, tangisnya terisak. Hinata membenamkan wajah di kedua lututnya.

Sasuke hanya diam, ia memegang bahu Hinata dan menariknya, kemudian ia menaruh kepala Hinata di pundaknya, meminjamkan dan membiarkan Hinata menangis sepuasnya.

Hinata tersentak, terlintas di otaknya ingin menjauh dari Sasuke, tapi rasa nyaman kini mengalir dalam tubuhnya membuat Hinata ingin terus berada di dalam sana.

* * *

**-TBC**

**sebelumnya maaf kalau lama bgt updatenyaa, soalnya author lg sibuk ama acc yg satu lagi *dikick* eh ternyata acc satunya lg fanficnya ngestuck wkwk.**

**yasudah, author janji kok bakal namatin fanfic ini, dan apdetnya gak bakal lama-lama.**

**salam semangat!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: K+/T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warning: OOC, typos**

**don't like, don't read.**

**selamat membaca**

**.**

**..**

**...**

"Sakura, kalau di perhatikan. Mereka semakin lama terlihat semakin dekat ya?" ucap Tenten.

Sakura yang duduk di depan Tenten hanya memiringkan kepalanya. "Ha? Siapa maksudmu?" ucapnya bingung.

"Itu Sasuke dan Hinata, kemarin mereka tidak masuk kan?" Tenten menopang dagunya."Jangan-jangan mereka pergi bersama lagi!" tuduhnya.

Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan ucapan Tenten. "Kau, jangan asal menuduh. Tidak ada bukti kan?"

"Ya, aku kan hanya mengira-ngira saja." ucap Tenten gusar. "tapi Sakura, bukankah kau menyukai Sasuke?"

Sakura menghela nafas. "Entahlah, aku sudah lelah mengejar Sasuke. Lagipula kurasa dia juga tidak terlalu nyaman atas kehadiranku."

"Wow, jadi kau menyerah? Tak kusangka Sakura Haruno menyerah dalam mengejar Sasuke Uchiha!" Tenten menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Sakura bangkit dari posisi duduknya. "Apaan sih? Sudahlah aku ingin keluar sebentar." terdengar nada sedih dari suaranya. Sakura segera pergi keluar kelas.

Tenten yang melihat kepergiannya hanya menggidikkan bahu.

**.**

**XXX**

**.**

Sakura berdiri di koridor depan kelasnya, memandang suasana sekolahnya saat istirahat. 'Sasuke.' panggilnya dalam hati.

"Ah!" pekik seorang wanita, yang berada di koridor sebrang.

Mata emerald Sakura pun langsung mencari sosok wanita itu. "Hinata?" gumamnya. Mata emeraldnya merekam kejadian tadi, ia melihat Sasuke secara sengaja menabrak Hinata yang sedang membawa segelas minuman, sehingga minuman itu tumpah ke baju seragam Hinata.

Hinata kini melihat Sasuke dengan tajam, begitupun sebaliknya.

Sasuke kemudian memajukan wajahnya ke telinga Hinata. "Dengar, kalo jalan lihat ke depan, jangan menunduk seperti tadi. Sekarang kau tau kan akibatnya?" bisik Sasuke santai. Setelah itu Sasuke langsung melewati Hinata yang masih berusaha menghilangkan noda di bajunya dengan beberapa lembar tisu.

"Menyebalkan!" ucap Hinata kesal, ia segera berjalan menuju toilet.

Mata sakura pun kini beralih ke Sasuke, ia melihat Sasuke menyunggingkan senyuman kemenangan. Sakura menaikkan kedua alisnya heran. 'Apa karena Hinata tadi?' Sakura membalikkan tubuhnya. 'Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada mereka berdua kemarin?'

**.**

**XXX**

**.**

"Dasar jelek! Kenapa aku harus berurusan dengan orang itu sih?" Hinata membuka pintu toilet untuk kembali ke kelas. "Aduh!" mirisnya. Ia menabrak seseorang.

"Hinata. Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"N-Naruto?" sekejap pikiran Hinata langsung memutar kejadian beberapa malam yang lalu.

_"Kau mau tidak membantu mendekatkan diriku dengan Sakura? Jujur saja aku sudah menyukainya sejak lama dan aku ingin menjadi pacarnya kau mau tidak membantuku?"_

"Hinata?" Naruto yang heran melihat Hinata termenung langsung menepuk pundak Hinata pelan.

"Ah. H-hai N-Naruto." sapa Hinata setelah bangun dari alam bawah sadarnya.

Naruto hanya mengenyeritkan dahinya. "Hinata. Kenapa bajumu kotor?" tanya Naruto.

"Um.. I-ini gara-gara Sasuke me-menabrakku, jadi minuman yang kubawa t-tumpah ke bajuku." terang Hinata.

"Sasuke? Kau yakin?" ucapnya tak percaya.

Hinata hanya membalas pertanyaan Naruto dengan menaikkan kedua bahunya.

Naruto mengangguk pelan beberapa kali. "Lalu, kau kemarin kemana? Kenapa kau tidak masuk sekolah?"

Hinata menelan ludahnya, tak ia sangka pertanyaan itu datang begitu cepat. "I-itu.. K-kemarin... A-aku.." mata Hinata melirik ke segala arah mencoba mencari inspirasi. "A-aku.. A-ada... A-ada urusan keluarga Naruto! I-iya. U-urusan keluarga." ulangnya sambil tersenyum paksa, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa takut yang kini seperti menggerogoti tubuhnya.

"Oh kukira kau kenapa-kenapa. Lalu kau sudah pikirkan rencananya?"

Hinata mengenyeritkan dahinya lalu memiringkan kepala. "Rencana? Rencana apa Naruto?" ucapnya polos.

"Ha? Kau lupa? Tidakkah kau ingat sama sekali?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya.

Naruto menghela nafas pasrah. "Kau berjanji padaku untuk membantuku dekat dengan Sakura. Sekarang ingat?"

Hinata membelalakkan matanya, bagaimana ia bisa lupa. Baru saja ia membayangkan soal kejadian malam itu. Hal itu juga yang membuatnya tidak masuk sekolah kemarin, tentu saja ia ingat. "Ah.. Itu.. Y-ya, k-kau b-benar." suaranya parau. "um.. N-Naruto. U-untuk s-soal itu b-bisakah kau t-temui aku sepulang s-sekolah? N-nanti aku akan m-memberikan rencananya." ucap Hinata, lalu ia melenggang pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan lesu.

Naruto hanya memiringkan kepalanya. "Kenapa Hinata jadi aneh begitu?" pikirnya. "Mungkinkah gara-gara Sasuke? Ah sudahlah yang penting sekarang rencanaku berjalan lancar." Naruto tersenyum.

**.**

**XXX**

**.**

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan sekarang?" Hinata menghela nafas lesu. Kini ia sedang duduk di bawah pohon taman belakang sekolah.

Ia membuka sebuah buku catatan kecil dan mengeluarkan sebuah pensil dari saku roknya. 'Hmm.. Apa yang akan aku lakukan untuk membantu Naruto?' pikirnya. Hinata kini menuliskan beberapa kata di bukunya.

"Rencana untuk Naruto."

Hinata segera menutup bukunya dan melihat ke sumber suara dibelakangnya. Matanya menangkap sosok Sasuke yang berdiri di sebelah pohon besar yang sekarang ia duduki.

"Sudah ku bilangkan ini adalah tempatku." pemuda itu berjalan ke hadapan Hinata. "Kenapa kau masih kesini?" tanyanya.

Hinata hanya menatapnya sinis, ia benar-benar benci dengan pemuda didepannya.

Mata onyx Sasuke melihat ke arah buku yang berada di pangkuan Hinata sekilas lalu kembali menatap wanita itu seraya berkata. "Apakah kau sedang membuat sebuah rencana bodoh?" ucapnya tajam. Nada suaranya seperti sedang meremehkan.

Hinata kini berusaha menahan amarahnya, lalu ia berdiri. "Dengar, pantat ayam! Kau tak usah mencampuri urusanku! Urus saja urusanmu sendiri!" pekik Hinata. Hinata memalingkan mukanya dari Sasuke dan ingin berlari meninggalkannya, tetapi Sasuke menahan Hinata dengan memegang pergelangan tangan gadis itu. "Hey tunggu-" Sasuke menghentikan kata-katanya. Laki-laki itu terkejut. ia melihat wajah Hinata basah, wajahnya memerah, matanya terus meneteskan air mata yang jatuh ke wajah cantiknya. Melihat itu, tanpa sadar Sasuke merenggangkan pegangannya ke Hinata dan membiarkan gadis itu berlari meninggalkannya. Sudah dua kali ia melihat Hinata menangis, tapi entah mengapa kali ini ia benar-benar merasa bersalah.

**.**

**XXX**

**.**

Pulang sekolah Hinata sengaja menunggu di depan gerbang untuk bertemu dengan Naruto, ia sudah menguatkan hati untuk melakukan ini dan dia juga ingin membuat Naruto senang, jika Naruto senang mungkin ia juga senang.

"Hinata!" Naruto datang menepuk pundak Hinata pelan, terlihat nafasnya tersengal, sepertinya dia buru-buru ingin bertemu Hinata. "Bagaimana?" lanjutnya.

"A-ah i-ini." Hinata memberikan sebuah kertas kepada Naruto. "A-aku sudah membuatkan sedikit, k-kupikir k-kau bisa m-mendekatinya d-dengan cepat, m-mungkin 3 hari a-atau 5 hari." ucap Hinata, menceritakan tentang rencananya.

Naruto membaca secarik kertas sejenak, kemudian ia memutar bola matanya, berfikir sesaat. Ia mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya. "Boleh juga, terima kasih ya Hinata. Kapan kita akan melakukannya?"

Hinata memegang dagunya. "umm.. B-besok? Besok kita libur kan? Besok saja." ucap Hinata.

"Oke! Yasudah, aku harus cepat pulang, kertas ini kubawa ya. Sampai nanti." Naruto bergegas meninggalkan Hinata.

"i-iya, s-sampai jumpa Naruto." kata Hinata pelan sambil melihat Naruto berlari melewati orang yang menghalangi jalannya.

**.**

**XXX**

**.**

First mission!

_-Membuat Naruto dan Sakura pergi bersama-_

"Ayolah sakura. Aku sangat butuh barang itu." Hinata memohon pada Sakura lewat telepon genggam.

"Tapi Hinata..." terdengar Sakura menghela nafas pelan. Hampir 15 menit Sakura mencoba menolak permintaan Hinata dengan halus, tapi 15 menit juga Hinata memaksa, Sakura juga sudah kehabisan alasan, mau tidak mau ia harus menuruti permintaan sahabatnya yang satu ini. "Yasudah, mau bertemu jam berapa?" ucap Sakura menerima permohonan Hinata.

"Ketemu sekarang ya! Kita bertemu di depan toko permen! Sampai nanti." Hinata segera memutuskan hubungan teleponnya dengan Sakura.

Hinata segera tersenyum dan mengacungkan kedua jempolnya kepada Naruto yang telah berdiri di sampingnya.

"N-Naruto, s-sekarang kau b-bersembunyi, n-nanti saat Sakura d-datang aku akan berjalan-jalan dengannya s-sebentar, k-ketika kau melihat a-aku pergi k-kau langsung datangi dia. Oke?" kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

"Baiklah." kata Naruto. "Hinata. Terima kasih ya."

Hinata hanya membalasnya hanya dengan beberapa anggukkan. Naruto pun segera pergi mencari sebuah warung ramen untuk tempat persembunyiannya.

Kira-kira 20 menit setelah Naruto pergi Sakura datang menghampiri Hinata. "Hinata, memangnya harus hari ini?" tanya Sakura ketika ia berhadapan dengan Hinata. Sakura datang dengan drees selutut berwarna hijau tosca yang sangat pas dengan tubuhnya seperti ia memesannya sendiri, baju itu menonjolkan bentuk tubuhnya yang sangat ideal, rambutnya di jepit dengan jepitan yang berwarna senada, wajahnya dirias dengan bedak tipis, _blush on_, _lip gloss_, _eye liner_ yang tidak terlalu tebal, serta beberapa hiasan lainnya yang mempercantik dirinya, tak lupa tas yang di bebankan ke pundaknya, terlihat jelas tas itu dibuat dari merk ternama. Sakura hari ini sangat cantik.

'Pantas saja Naruto menyukai Sakura.' ucap Hinata dalam hati, ia merasakan sakit di dalam tapi ia tetap berusaha tersenyum di luar, Hinata yakin ia akan menjadi wanita yang kuat, dan tidak egois, mungkin ini adalah sebuah pelajaran juga.

"Iya, aku membutuhkannya sekarang, kau tau tempatnya kan? Ayo antar aku." Hinata kini menarik pergelangan Sakura agar ia mengikutinya.

**.**

**XXX**

**.**

"Hinata." panggil Sakura saat ia memasuki sebuah toko bunga.

"Hm?" jawab Hinata tanpa melihat Sakura, ia masih sibuk mencari sebuket bunga.

"Sebenarnya, kau mencari bunga ini untuk siapa?" tanyanya.

"Untuk ibuku, ini hari dimana ia meninggal aku ingin memberikannya sebuah bunga." ucapnya sambil mengambil sebuket bunga. "Nah aku pilih yang ini."

"Oh, begitukah? Aku turut prihatin Hinata." ucap sakura merasa bersalah. "Yang itu bagus."

Setelah Hinata membayar bunga itu Hinata segera keluar dari sana. "Terima kasih." ucapnya pada Sakura. "Sakura aku pergi dulu ya, sampai jumpa." Hinata segera meninggalkan sakura.

"Hey Hinata- dasar anak itu." gumam Sakura.

Tak jauh Hinata melihat Naruto keluar dari warung ramen. Naruto tersenyum padanya, begitupun Hinata. 'sekarang giliranmu, semoga berhasil Naruto.'

'Terima kasih Hinata, terima kasih' ucap Naruto dalam hati, mereka pun bersimpangan. Naruto berjalan menuju sakura, sedangkan Hinata berjalan menjauh sambil membawa sebuah buket bunga yang besar.

"Pantas saja Naruto menyukai Sakura. Ternyata dia sangat cantik." Hinata menghentikan langkahnya sebentar. "Kenapa aku baru sadar sekarang? Hmm.. Berarti kalo dipikir-pikir mata Naruto jeli juga ya. Bisa melihat wanita secantik Sakura." ucap Hinata parau.

Sebenarnya bukan mata Naruto yang jeli, Hinata saja yang jarang memperhatikan sahabatnya itu, semua orang yang melihat Sakura pasti langsung mengatakan bahwa ia cantik. Jika mau dibilang jeli adalah orang yang bilang Hinata cantik, walaupun tanpa make up Hinata tetap manis.

"Hei, orang aneh!"

Hinata segera bangun dari alam pikirnya, ia yang merasa sendirian di tempat itu segera mencari sesosok laki-laki yang tadi memanggil seseorang, dengan panggilan 'orang aneh'.

Saat melihat kebelakang ia melihat langsung Sasuke berjalan ke arahnya. Pemuda itu mengenakan celana jeans dengan atasan sebuah t-shirt putih yang ditutupi dengan vest berwarna hitam.

Hinata sempat terpesona saat Sasuke berjalan ke arahnya, seluruh tubuhnya kaku, di matanya saat ini Sasuke berjalan pelan, terdapat sinar yang menerangi pemuda itu, lalu ada angin yang membuat rambutnya melambai pelan, tapi semua itu segera berakhir ketika Sasuke berdiri di depannya seraya berkata.

"Orang aneh! Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu?" tanya Sasuke heran. "Kau tau? Itu menyeramkan."

Hinata yang tetangkap basah hanya memalingkan muka dan menggaruk pipi dengan telunjuknya. "Ee..eh? I-itu.." tiba-tiba Hinata mengerenyitkan dahinya. Dan kembali menatap Sasuke. "Tunggu! Sedang apa kau disini?" tanyanya penuh selidik.

Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Aku hanya ingin melihat bagaimana kau menjalankan rencana bodohmu itu." ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada pohon yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Tak kusangka, ternyata berhasil juga ya." ucapnya meremehkan.

Hinata mengendus kesal, kenapa ia bertemu dengan pemuda yang mengesalkan ini. "Kau ini, apakah kau juga ingin aku jodohkan dengan orang lain?" ucap Hinata ketus.

Sasuke terkekeh pelan. "Kau pikir? Dengar aku tidak akan pernah membutuhkanmu dalam soal itu, kalo dalam soal itu aku hanya tinggal tunjuk yang aku suka." jawabnya sombong.

'Ha? Percaya diri sekali laki-laki ini.' Hinata menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan, lalu ia segera berbalik meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih pada posisi menyandarnya, wanita itu memanggil sebuah taksi dan menaikinya.

**.**

**XXX**

**.**

Hinata turun dari taksi yang ditumpanginya, ia telah berada di sebuah tempat pemakaman umum, di depannya telah berdiri sebuah makam yang ia ingat adalah makam ibunya. Hinata duduk di sisi makam itu. "Okaa-san, apakah jalan yang kupilih ini baik?" Hinata menaruh buket bunga yang dibelinya bersama Sakura di depan nisan itu. "Aku hanya ingin melihat dia bahagia. Aku tau ini akan menyakitkan hatiku, tapi... Entahlah aku merasa ini jalan yang baik untukku." Hinata mengatupkan kedua tangannya di depan wajah, berdoa agar ibunya baik-baik saja di sana, berharap ibunya dapat melihat dirinya di sini dan menjawab semua pertanyaan yang pernah di ajukannya. Wanita berwajah manis itu membuka matanya, selesai berdoa hinata segera berdiri dan berbalik untuk pulang.

Baru saja Hinata mengangkat wajahnya ia langsung menghela nafas lelah. "Kau mengikutiku?" tanyanya. Hinata lalu menghampiri seseorang yang masih duduk diam di atas motornya. "Untuk apa?"

Sasuke menatap Hinata tajam. Ia memajukan wajahnya ke arah hinata. Kedua tangannya ia taruh diatas helm yang ada di depannya. Seraya berkata. "Siapa tau kau sedih gara-gara rencanamu berhasil, dan siapa tau kau akan mencoba bunuh diri setelah itu, jadi aku mengikutimu untuk menyaksikannya." ucap Sasuke mantap, tanpa rasa bersalah sama sekali.

Hinata menatapnya hanya dengan tatapan tak percaya. Ia menelan ludah, Sasuke memang menyebalkan baginya, tapi Hinata tak pernah menyangka kalau Dasuke sesadis ini.

Sasuke melihat Hinata heran. "Kenapa?" ia menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Tenang saja aku hanya bercanda. Tak usah dianggap serius."

Hinata menghela nafas lega.

"Itu.. Makam ibumu?" tanya Sasuke sambil melihat ke arah makam yang tadi di doakan oleh Hinata. Ia sudah penasaran dari tadi, tapi rasanya baru sekarang waktu yang tepat untuk menanyakan soal itu.

Hinata mengikuti arah mata Sasuke, lalu ia mengangguk pelan. "Iya, dia meninggal setelah melahirkan adikku."

"Pantas saja kau menceritakan Naruto kepadanya, ku kira kau orang gila bicara sendiri dengan tanah." ucap Sasuke sambil mengangguk pelan seperti orang yang baru mengerti sesuatu.

Hinata yang mendengar kalimat Sasuke segera menatapnya sambil mengernyitkan dahinya. "Cerita tentang Naruto? K-kau?! Kau mendengar semuanya?"

Sasuke mengangkat bahu. "Tempat ini sepi sekali Hinata, kau mau bicara sepelan apapun mungkin akan terdengar olehku." ucap Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba ia menyodorkan helm kepada Hinata.

Sontak setelah melihat helm itu Hinata segera berpaling ke arah Sasuke.

"Ayo, kuantar pulang."

"Tidak mau."

Sasuke terkejut dengan ucapan Hinata yang terdengar ketus. "Apa?"

Hinata memalingkan wajah dari Sasuke. "Aku tidak mau kau bawa ke taman itu lagi." jawab Hinata. Ia sekarang sudah mengerti setiap ia mengikuti kemauan Sasuke untuk pergi bersamanya pasti sebelum ke tujuan utama, Sasuke selalu membawanya ke taman hijau yang sepi, dan entah mengapa setiap ia mengingat soal taman hijau nan indah itu, selalu saja muncul semburat merah wajah Hinata mungkin terlalu banyak saksi bisu di taman itu yang membuat Hinata memikirkan hal-hal yang harusnya sudah dilupakan.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil. "Terserah dirimu." Sasuke mengangkat bahu, lalu ia mengenakan helm biru dongkernya, dan menyalakan motor, lalu segera melesat pergi meninggalkan hinata sendirian.

"Apa? Sasuke! Dasar laki-laki aneh!" teriak Hinata ketika Sasuke meninggalkannya. "tadi mengajakku pulang bersama, sekarang malah ninggalin! Dasar jelek." keluhnya. tiba-tiba Hinata diam sesaat mencoba merenungkan kata-kata yang tadi ia ucapkan. "Kenapa aku harus kesal? Justru aku senang dong kalo laki-laki aneh itu pergi." katanya sambil berjalan keluar perkarangan makam itu untuk mencari taksi yang akan membawanya pulang ke rumah.

**.**

**XXX**

**.**

Sasuke merebahkan diri di kasur kesayangannya, ia memejamkan mata dan menghela nafas. "Rasanya benar-benar tidak enak jika ke taman tanpa cewek aneh itu." Sasuke membuka matanya, biasanya ia juga ke taman itu sendiri tapi kenapa sejak mengajak Hinata ke sana rasanya ada yang kurang jika gadis itu tidak ada, rasa nyaman selalu Sasuke rasakan jika bersama Hinata, Sasuke sebenarnya juga ingin menemani Hinata dalam kesedihannya dan memeluk tubuh mungil itu. "Dasar aneh, jika suka, kenapa mau melakukan hal yang sangat bodoh?" Sasuke berdiri dan berjalan ke arah jendela kamarnya. "Membantu untuk mendekatkannya pada Sakura." Sasuke tertawa kecil, ia benar-benar tidak tau apa yang ada di pikiran gadis itu.

Mata onyxnya beralih ke kediaman Hyuuga yang sangat mewah, dari sini ia bisa melihat kamar Hinata, belakangan ini ia biasa melihat Hinata berdiri di balkonnya termenung, entah merenungkan apa, dan setiap kali itu juga Sasuke selalu memperhatikannya. 'Dia belum pulang?'

Kedua mata Sasuke kini beralih kepada taksi yang melewati depan rumahnya dan sekarang taksi itu berhenti di depan rumah Hinata.

Seorang gadis cantik turun dari taksi itu. Melihatnya pun Sasuke langsung tersenyum ia segera menutup tirai kamarnya dan kembali merebahkan diri di kasur.

Hinata yang baru mau masuk ke rumahnya pun menghentikan langkah sejenak ia melihat ke arah rumah Uchiha dan memperhatikan salah satu jendela yang berada di lantai dua hunian itu. 'Kenapa rasanya ada yang mengawasi?' Hinata hanya menggidikkan bahu dan kembali berjalan memasuki rumahnya.

* * *

**-TBC**

THANK YOU FOR READING :)


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated: K+/T**

**Genre: Romance**

**Warning: OOC, typos**

**don't like, don't read.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Second mission.

_-Membuat Sakura bersedia untuk pulang bersama Naruto-_

Hinata berlari ke teras depan rumahnya sambil membawa sepasang sepatu, lalu ia duduk di kursi kecil di teras rumahnya yang hanya pas untuk satu orang, tempat duduk itu terbuat dari kayu berkualitas tinggi, di pinggirnya terdapat ukiran-ukiran yang sangat sungguh nikmat dipandang mata, dan sebenarnya kursi itu disiapkan untuk para tamu yang datang kerumahnya.

Hinata segera memakai dan mengikat tali sepatunya sehingga membentuk simpul pita. "Aku berangkat!" teriak Hinata sambil berlari keluar.

Hari ini Hinata berangkat lebih pagi karena berjanji berangkat sekolah bersama dengan Sakura, ia mengajak Sakura untuk berangkat bersamanya dengan berjalan kaki, mereka berjanji bertemu di depan sebuah halte bis dekat rumah Sakura.

"Sakura!" teriak Hinata saat ia menghampiri gadis berambut pink itu. "Maaf ya aku telat." ucap Hinata dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

Sakura segera berdiri dari posisi duduknya. "Ah, tidak masalah kok, ya sudah. Ayo kita jalan. Kau masih kuat kan setelah berlari?" canda Sakura pada Hinata yang masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya.

Hinata membalas sakura dengan beberapa anggukan sambil memegang dadanya yang masih terasa sesak. "Ayo jalan." kata Hinata sambil mulai melangkahkan kakinya.

**.**

**XXX**

**.**

"Hinata, kenapa kau tidak mau berangkat naik mobilku saja?" tanya Sakura saat sudah memasuki gerbang sekolah.

"Ya, aku hanya ingin berjalan saja denganmu, kalau kita naik mobil kan rasanya tidak enak, tidak bisa menghirup udara segar." kata Hinata. "Lagi pula jarang-jarang kan kau berangkat tanpa mobil?" lanjutnya.

Iiya-iya." Sakura merangkul leher Hinata dan menuntunnya sampai ke kelas.

**.**

**XXX**

**.**

Waktu istirahat telah tiba, dan tadi malam Hinata berjanji dengan Naruto untuk memberi kabar tentang rencana yang selanjutnya.

Hinata bertemu Naruto di koridor depan. Dan Hinata sudah mendapatkan Naruto yang sedang mengobrol dengan beberapa temannya salah satu dari teman naruto itu mempunyai rambut seperti nanas dan ada Chouji juga disana.

"H-hai N-Naruto." sapa Hinata.

Naruto segera berpaling melihat Hinata. "Hai." balasnya dengan tampang sumringah.

"Naruto, duluan ya!" kata pemuda berambut nanas itu sambil menepuk pundak Naruto. "Ayo,Chouji." ajak pemuda itu pada laki-laki yang masih sibuk dengan camilannya.

"Iya Shikamaru. Makasih ya." balas Naruto.

Sekarang Hinata baru mengetahui satu hal, nama pemuda berambut nanas itu adalah Shikamaru. Entah kenapa hinata merasa harus mengingat nama itu.

"Bagaimana Hinata? Kabarmu baik-baik saja kan? Oh iya, rencana jalan kemarin sukses loh!" Naruto mengacungkan kedua jempolnya sambil mengeluarkan senyum gigi terbaik miliknya.

Hinata hanya tersenyum kecil. "I-iya Naruto aku t-tau, kau s-sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali p-padaku waktu di telepon."

"Benarkah?" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Kalau begitu maafkan aku, habis aku terlalu senang Hinata, tak salah aku memilihmu." lanjutnya. "Lalu? Bagaimana soal rencana hari ini?"

"A-aku sudah berhasil m-membujuk Sakura agar tidak n-naik mobil hari ini, jadi saat p-pulang kau bisa pulang b-bersamanya, kau harus mendekatinya. Bicaralah soal yang membuat hati Sakura s-senang, mungkin itu a-akan membuatnya m-menyukaimu." terang Hinata soal rencananya.

"Baiklah. Akan ku usahakan." kata Naruto.

Hinata benar-benar tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit dalam hatinya, tanpa terasa air mata Hinata sudah menggenang di mata lavendernya.

Senyum naruto seketika lenyap setelah melihat mata Hinata yang berkaca-kaca. "Hinata kau kenapa?" naruto meraih kedua pipi hinata.

"Ah aku tidak apa-apa Naruto." Hinata menyeka air matanya, terdapat semburat merah di wajah Hinata karena perlakuan Naruto padanya. "A-aku hanya s-sedikit kelilipan." elak Hinata. Seraya memegang kedua tangan Naruto dan melepaskan genggaman pemuda itu dari pipinya. "A-aku ke toilet d-dulu ya Naruto, s-sampai n-nanti." Hinata segera pergi meninggalkan Naruto sendirian masih dengan wajah yang bingung.

"Ada apa dengan Hinata?" ucapnya sendu. Tiba-tiba perasaan emosi Naruto menaik setelah mengingat sebuah nama yang selalu muncul dari kemarin di benaknya. 'Sasuke. Kurasa, mungkin dia.'

**.**

**XXX**

**.**

Hinata berlari ke arah taman belakang tempat biasanya menyendiri, walaupun ia tau Sasuke selalu mengganggu dirinya jika sedang bersedih entah mengapa sepertinya benar-benar membutuhkan Sasuke sekarang untuk datang menghiburnya, ya mungkin yang biasa Sasuke lakukan bisa dibilang bukan menghibur, tapi setidaknya itu sedikit membantu Hinata untuk sedikit melupakan masalahnya, itulah yang ia rasakan kali ini.

Hinata menyandarkan punggungnya pada sebuah pohon sakura yang tumbuh subur di tanah ini. Ia menghela nafas sambil berusaha menghentikan tangisnya. 'Kenapa rasanya benar-benar tidak kuat?'

"Kenapa kau jadi sering kesini?" Sasuke datang menghampiri Hinata dari balik pohon tempat awal pertemuan dan pertengkaran mereka.

"Tak usah sok bertanya kau pasti tau kenapa." ucap Hinata ketus walaupun air mata terus mengalir perlahan di pipinya.

"Hm.. Aku hanya mencoba membuka topik pembicaraan disini. Tapi tentu saja aku sangat mengerti mengapa kau disini sekarang." kata Sasuke.

Hati Hinata benar-benar sesak, ternyata pikirannya salah, setelah bertemu Sasuke perasaannya makin tidak karuan. Ia menyeka air matanya kemudian segera berbalik membelakangi Sasuke dan menghadap pohon sakura yang tadi menjadi sandaran punggungnya, lalu ia memeluk batang pohon yang besar itu.

Sasuke menatapnya bingung. "Hey, apa yang kau lakukan?" Sasuke benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikir Hinata.

"Memeluk." jawab Hinata lesu.

"Iya, aku tau tapi kenapa harus pohon?"

"Entahlah."

Sasuke benar-benar bingung, ia tetap memperhatikan tingkah Hinata yang masih betah untuk memeluk pohon sakura itu. Tersirat di pikiran Sasuke, Hinata sudah mulai tidak waras hanya gara-gara mencoba membantu Naruto.

Sesaat Hinata memanggil namanya. "Sasuke."

"Y-ya?" ucapnya kaget.

"Kau tau?"

"Apa?"

"Rasanya benar-benar tidak enak memeluk pohon, tidak ada yang mengelus punggungku." terang Hinata tanpa melihat ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangkat ujung bibirnya setelah mendengar pernyataan Hinata, lalu ia mendekat kepada Hinata yang masih memeluk pohon sakura, dengan ragu tapi pasti Sasuke mengangkat tangannya dan mengelus punggung Hinata, berharap dengan begitu Hinata lega dengan semua masalah yang sedang di hadapinya.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

"Rasanya tidak enak memeluk pohon, batang ini dingin sekali."

"Lalu apa maumu Hinata?" ucap Sasuke lembut. 'Sejak kapan aku bisa berbicara seperti ini?' Pikir Sasuke

"Bolehkah aku memelukmu? Aku.. A-aku benar-benar membutuhkannya." Hinata mulai menoleh kepada Sasuke yang berdiri di sampingnya, ia bisa melihat kepala Sasuke sedikit merunduk untuk melihat wajah Hinata, seperti orang yang mengintip.

Setelah mendengar permintaannya, ia bisa melihat Sasuke mengulurkan tangan kirinya dan meraih tangan kanan hinata dengan gerakan tiba-tiba, lalu Sasuke memeluk dirinya. Hinata segera bisa merasakan hangat tubuh Sasuke yang mengalir ke tubuhnya, menghilangkan rasa dingin yang sedari tadi menjalar dari pohon sakura. Ia mengeratkan pelukannya ke Sasuke, ia benar-benar nyaman dengan posisi ini.

Sasuke mengelus punggung hinata pelan, tangannya yang satu lagi ia gunakan untuk merangkul leher hinata dan menariknya semakin dalam ke pelukan Sasuke.

Sekarang Hinata merubah pikirannya kembali, bahwa ternyata Sasuke sangat membantu kala hatinya sedang sakit, walaupun ini dengan cara yang berbeda, tapi Hinata sangat menyukai cara yang terbaru ini.

5 menit berlalu, tangis Hinata pun berhenti, ia kemudian merenggangkan pelukan Sasuke perlahan, wajahnya kini telah memerah, perasaannya tetap tidak karuan tapi kali ini mempunyai arus yang berbeda.

Hinata sedikit mendongak untuk melihat wajah Sasuke.

Sekejap Hinata menyadari sesuatu, ia segera melepaskan diri dari Sasuke. "M-maaf, a-aku.." Hinata menundukkan kepalanya.

Sasuke mengangkat dagu Hinata agar mata lavender gadis itu bertemu dengan mata miliknya.

Tiba-tiba sasuke maju satu langkah agar semakin dekat dengan Hinata, sebaliknya, wanita itu malah mengambil satu langkah ke balakang, untuk menjaga jarak dengan lelaki di depannya. Mereka terus berlaku seperti itu sampai punggung Hinata kembali bersandar pada pohon sakura yang tadi peluknya, Sasuke menahan Hinata, tangan kirinya ia tekuk ke pohon di atas kepala hinata.

Melihat itu Hinata hanya bisa memejamkan mata, ia tidak mau melihat kejadian apa yang akan dialami selanjutnya oleh Sasuke dan dirinya dan apapun yang akan Sasuke lakukan kepadanya.

Sasuke kembali melihat wajah Hinata yang terpejam, ia pernah merasakan hal seperti ini saat pertama kali bertemu Hinata. Dengan jarak yang lebih dekat Sasuke mulai memperhatikan bagian wajah Hinata kembali, tangan kanannya kini mulai bergerak, ia menyingkirkan poni yang menutupi kening Hinata perlahan.

Hinata yang merasa sentuhan Sasuke hanya bisa pasrah, nafasnya menderu karena jantung yang bedetak kencang dan ruang yang tidak terlalu luas, tapi ia tetap berusaha memejamkan mata.

Setelah menyingkirkan sebagian poni Hinata, Sasuke mendekatkan keningnya ke kening Hinata hingga kening mereka kini saling menyentuh.

Hinata sekarang bisa merasakan nafas Sasuke yang menderu seperti dirinya, dan rasanya wajah Sasuke semakin dekat dengan wajahnya, perlahan Hinata merasa wajahnya memanas.

Tangan Sasuke kini mulai beralih ke bagian rahang Hinata, Sasuke mengambil beberapa helai rambut Hinata dan membuat rambut itu tertahan di belakang daun telinga Hinata, kemudian tangannya memegang leher Hinata dan ibu jarinya menyentuh bagian bawah dagu gadis itu. Sasuke kemudian memejamkan mata seperti yang dilakukan Hinata, ia memiringkan kepalanya dan mulai mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Hinata.

Hinata yang nafasnya makin menderu dan tidak mau membuka mata hanya bisa bertanya apa yang terjadi. "Sa.." perkataan Hinata sekejap terhenti, ia terkejut, ia bisa merasakan bibirnya menyentuh bibir Sasuke, mereka berdua tetap memejamkan mata, menikmati hembusan angin yang meniup pelan.

Sasuke mencium hinata dengan lembut, menikmati setiap sudut yang Hinata miliki, Sasuke kembali memiringkan kepalanya tapi kini ke arah yang berbeda.

Hinata hanya tetap memejamkan mata, membiarkan Sasuke bermain dengan bibirnya.

Beberapa detik setelah itu, bel masuk berdering, Sasuke kemudian melepaskan sentuhan bibirnya dan mengambil oksigen yang tadi sulit di dapatkan.

Hinata masih menutup mata, ia mencoba menormalkan nafasnya yang masih melebihi batas normal. Setelah sedikit tenang ia hanya membuka mata kanannya, mencoba mengira ini adalah mimpi, tapi pemikiran itu ia tepis ketika ia mendapatkan Sasuke yang berdiri di depannya sambil memegang bibirnya, terlihat semburat merah menghiasi wajah Sasuke walaupun tidak terlalu kentara.

Hinata membuka kedua matanya. "Jadi? Yang tadi itu kenyataan?" ucap Hinata pada dirinya sendiri sambil menyentuh bibirnya. Wajah Hinata pun memerah seketika setelah menelaah apa yang terjadi.

Sasuke melepaskan sentuhan di bibirnya dan memasukkan tangan ke dalam kantong celanannya "Kau kira apa lagi?" katanya sambil melihat tingkah Hinata.

"Kenapa kau menciumku? Seingatku aku hanya memintamu untuk memelukku." kata Hinata ketus. Sambil mengerutkan wajahnya.

"Itu bonus." jawab Sasuke asal, sebenarnya ia melakukan itu agar Hinata lupa dengan Naruto, lupa dengan beban yang sedang dirasanya, dan yang di lakukan Sasuke adalah untuk menghilangkan rasa bersalah yang ia rasakan sejak melihat Hinata menangis beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan mungkin untuk alasan lain yang ia tidak ketahui.

"Sudah sana." ujar Sasuke sambil memalingkan wajah dari Hinata. "Sudah sana pergi." ucapnya datar.

"Apa?" tatap Hinata sinis.

"Sana pergi, tak ada urusan lagi kau disini. Dasar gila." Sasuke berbalik menuju pohon yang biasa ia duduki.

Mimik wajah Hinata segera berubah menjadi kesal. Hhah, ternyata sama saja, dasar cowok gatau diri." Hinata berjalan menuju koridor yang akan membawanya kembali ke kelas.

Sesaat setelah berjalan beberapa langkah, mereka berdua tidak bisa menahan rasa ini dan segera tersenyum kecil.

**.**

**XXX**

**.**

"Sakura, maafkan aku, tadi ayahku menelpon ternyata nanti aku ada acara. Jadi kali ini kau tidak bisa pulang bersamaku, tapi tenang saja, aku sudah meminta tolong Naruto untuk pulang bersamamu kok." kata Hinata saat ia dan Sakura sedang membereskan buku bersama dan bersiap-siap untuk pulang, hari ini Hinata duduk dengan Sakura karena Ino tidak masuk sekolah. Sebenarnya semua yang Hinata katakan itu hanya sebuah kebohongan belaka, itu semua hanya rencana agar Sakura dapat pulang bersama Naruto, maka dari itu saat berangkat ia memaksa Sakura berjalan kaki untuk berangkat ke sekolah supaya saat pulang, ia bisa menjalankan rencana awalnya.

"Benarkah? Ya sudah jika begitu, jadi nanti aku akan pulang bersama Naruto?" tanya Sakura yang sedang menata buku di tasnya.

"Iya, aku sudah minta tolong padanya, kan arah rumah kita semua searah jadi aku memilih dia untuk melindungimu." ucap Hinata sambil tertawa kecil.

"Melidungiku? Yang benar saja Hinata." Sakura hanya mengendus kesal. "Tapi Hinata, kau tau? Kemarin saat aku setelah kau meninggalkanku di toko bunga itu aku bertemu dengan Naruto."

Hinata menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak dan mulai memperhatikan apa yang Sakura katakan. "Lalu?" Hinata memiringkan kepala untuk meminta sebuah keterangan.

"Ya, dia ternyata sangat baik, sebenarnya aku sudah tau lama kalau dia baik" Sakura mengoreksi kata-katanya, sesaat ia menghentikan kegiatannya dan melihat ke depan seperti membayangkan sesuatu. "Tapi kemarin rasanya berbeda. Dia lebih lembut dari biasanya, tak kusangka Naruto bisa bersifat seperti itu." ucapnya tersenyum lalu meneruskan kegiatannya kembali.

"Benarkah?" Hinata mengeluarkan senyum miris, ia kembali menghadap depan dan mulai membereskan bukunya tetapi dengan sangat lesu, ia senang rencana Naruto berhasil, tapi hatinya juga seperti sedang di remas dengan kencang, sakit sekali rasanya tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ini mungkin sudah menjadi takdir Hinata yang hanya bisa menjadi seorang penurut. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba pikiran Hinata beralih ke Sasuke yang tadi memeluknya plus menciumnya.

"Ayo Hinata, kau sudah selesai kan?" kata sSkura yang membangunkan Hinata dari alam pikirnya.

"Ah, tentu saja, ayo. Aku tau kau ingin cepat-cepat bertemu dengan Naruto kan?" goda Hinata pada Sakura.

"A-apa? T-tentu saja tidak! Kau ini apa-apaan sih." sangkal Sakura, sambil memalingkan wajah dari Hinata karena merasa ada semburat merah muncul di pipinya.

Hinata yang melihat tingkah Sakura hanya tersenyum, sekarang ia hanya bisa berharap kedua temannya ini bisa bahagia. Tapi setelah dipikir-pikir rasa sakit Hinata tidak terlalu parah seperti biasanya, bahkan sebenarnya Hinata lebih merasa senang daripada sakit.

"Eh iya Hinata, tadi setelah istirahat kau kemana? Kenapa masuknya telat? Tumben-tumbenan." tanya Sakura sambil tetap berjalan bersama Hinata menuju gerbang sekolah.

"Oh itu, aku tadi sedang bertemu Naruto untuk memintanya pulang bersamamu." kata Hinata tenang.

"Benarkah? Kurasa minta tolong tidak perlu waktu yang begitu banyak." kata Sakura penuh selidik.

"Wah kau cemburu ya Sakura? Padahal aku hanya mengobrol sebentar sama Naruto."

"Ih! Kau ini selalu saja menggodaku! Sudahlah lupakan, sekarang dimana Naruto?" Sakura melihat ke segala penjuru gerbang sekolah tapi yang ia dapatkan nihil. ia tak menemukan Naruto sama sekali.

Hinata menepuk pundak sakura pelan, mencoba menenangkan sahabatnya yang satu ini. "Tenanglah Sakura, kau harus sabar sedikit, sebentar lagi dia juga datang." Hinata menghela nafas sebentar.

"Hinata, aku ingin bertanya satu hal padamu." nada serius keluar dari bibir Sakura.

"Apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Sebenarnya kau itu benar-benar menyukai Naruto atau tidak? Soalnya sejak aku memperkenalkannya padamu mukamu selalu memerah, apa kau suka padanya?"

Hinata mendengar pertanyaan itu langsung melepaskan genggaman tangannya dari pundak Sakura, sambil tersenyum ragu. "A-apa? Tentu saja tidak! Kenapa kau bisa bicara seperti itu? Aku tidak menyukai dia tau." sangkal Hinata.

Setelah Sakura mendengar pengakuan Hinata, ia hanya mengangguk pelan. "Oh, begitukah?" Ia memutar bola matanya, seperti berfikir tentang sesuatu. "Eh iya Hinata, Naruto akan benar-benar mengantarku sampai ke depan rumah kan?"

Hinata mengangguk mantap. "Tanpa di suruh pun dia akan mengawalmu kemana saja, bahkan kalo kau pergi ke mars sekarang, mungkin dia akan mengawalmu." ucap Hinata dengan nada meledek.

"Mulai lagi deh." kata Sakura kesal, tapi sambil tersenyum malu.

"Ehm.. Sakura." gumam Hinata.

Sakura menatap Hinata. "Ya ada apa?"

"Em.. Apakah kau masih.. Menyukai Sasuke?"

Tatapan Sakura berubah menjadi agak lesu. "Entahlah, perasaanku padanya... Aku sudah lelah Hinata. Bisakah kita tidak membahas tentang ini?"

Hinata tersenyum mengerti lalu ia mengangguk pelan.

"Hai." sapa Naruto yang tiba-tiba ada di belakang mereka berdua.

"Eh, hai Naruto, nih aku nitip Sakura ya. Jagain ya!" canda Hinata sambil melirik ke arah Sakura.

Naruto tertawa kecil. "Tenang saja Hinata, dia akan aku antar kemanapun dengan selamat!" kata Naruto mantap.

Mendengar ucapan Naruto, Hinata secara perlahan melihat ke arah Sakura dengan senyum manisnya, Sakura yang melihatnya hanya mengangguk pasrah.

"Ya sudah Hinata, kami pulang dulu ya, sampai nanti. Ayo Naruto." ajak Sakura pada lelaki yang sedari tadi masih bingung dengan tingkah keduanya. Tak lupa Naruto mengedipkan sebelah matanya untuk Hinata sebagai ucapan terima kasih, sedangkan Hinata membalasnya dengan senyum manis seperti biasanya.

Hinata menghela nafas lelah. "Selamat." ucapnya sambil megelus dada. Ya, hampir saja ia ketahuan, bagaimana jika Sakura tau bahwa sebenarnya Hinata menyukai Naruto? Apalagi sekarang sepertinya Sakura mulai suka dengan Naruto. Hanya satu langkah lagi Naruto akan menjadi pacar Sakura, dan Hinata berharap semua jalan yang ia pilih benar.

**.**

**.**

**-tbc**

* * *

**thanks for reading guys :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Mashashi kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, miss typo.**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Sasuke x Hinata, slight Naruto x Sakura**

**-selamat membaca!-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Final mission.

-Naruto menyatakan perasaannya pada Sakura-

Jam pulang sekolah, waktu setempat.

Beberapa anak belum ada niat untuk menuju rumah masing-masing, mereka semua berkumpul di kantin karena ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatian mereka.

"Sakura." seorang pemuda berambut kuning cerah menghampiri kumpulan gadis yang sedang menyantap makan siangnya.

Gadis yang dipanggil Sakura itu memalingkan wajah ke arah pemuda yang berdiri di samping tubuhnya. "N-Naruto?" ia melihat penampilan Naruto yang membawa setangkai bunga mawar. "A-ada apa?" entah mengapa melihat penampilan pemuda di depannya jantung Sakura langsung berdetak kencang dan rasa gugup menyerang tubuhnya.

"Aku, ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, boleh?" ucap Naruto lembut.

Ino yang sedang makan siang bersama Hinata hanya diam dan mencoba menebak apa yang ada di pikiran Naruto. Ya, semua ini adalah ide Hinata, ia sudah mempersiapkannya dalam waktu yang lama, agar teman-temannya tidak terlalu curiga. Tapi ia sedikit terkejut ketika Naruto tiba-tiba berjalan di luar rencananya, padahal saat Naruto menyatakan perasaannya pada sakura, Hinata ingin ia tidak ada di tempat agar rasa sakit tidak akan ia rasakan.

Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan, dengan wajah penasaran sekaligus malu.

Naruto meraih lengan Sakura dan menariknya agar ia berdiri menghadapnya.

"Kau tau, selama ini. Sebenarnya, aku... menyimpan rasa padamu, mungkin lebih dari sekedar teman atau pun sahabat." kata Naruto sambil menatap dalam-dalam mata Sakura. Ia lalu menyodorkan bunga mawar putih yang sedari tadi ada di tangannya. "Sakura Haruno. Aku..."

Hinata yang menatap itu semua, berusaha menahan tangisnya, ingin rasanya ia pergi dari tempat itu, tapi seluruh badannya kaku, dan waktu seakan berjalan lambat. Dan jika ia pergi dari tempat itu maka ia akan membuat seluruh perhatian orang-orang bukan ke Naruto dan Sakura lagi, tapi kepadanya.

"Aku.. Aku menyukaimu. Bukan. Aku mencintaimu." ralat Naruto sambil sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya. "aku harap kau mau membalasnya." Naruto hanya memejamkan mata setelah mengatakan itu semua.

Sakura sedikit terkejut melihat pengakuan Naruto, ia melihat kepada kedua temannya yang masih duduk di samping kanannya, meminta sebuah jawaban yang paling tepat untuk Naruto.

Hinata hanya mengangguk kecil sambil mengeluarkan senyum paksa, sedangkan Ino melakukan hal yang sama dengan Hinata tapi dengan wajah yang tidak percaya.

Sakura kembali melihat ke arah Naruto, dengan wajah yang sudah benar-benar merah, ia mengambil bunga yang di sodorkan oleh Naruto.

Naruto membuka matanya. Melihat ke Sakura dengan tatapan tak percaya. "K-kau serius Sakura?" Naruto benar-benar salah tingkah.

Sakura menundukkan kepalanya dan mengangguk pelan.

Sorak ramai langsung terdengar dari arah kantin sekolah.

Air mata kembali menggenang di mata Hinata, rasa senang, sakit, perih, dan bahagia bercampur di hatinya. Hinata menunduk dan menutupi wajah dengan poninya. Ia tidak sanggup melihat apa yang akan Naruto lakukan ke sakura selanjutnya. Air mata hinata menetes ke kepalan tangannya yang meremas rok kotak-kotaknya. Ia berusaha untuk tidak mengeluarkan suara.

"Wow! Manis banget ya, si Naruto itu! Tak kusangka, ia benar-benar hebat! Iya kan Hinata?" Ino mengalihkan perhatiannya ke Hinata. Mimik wajahnya langsung berubah menjadi sedikit panik. "Hinata, kau kenapa?" Ino memegang pundak Hinata yang masih tertunduk.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menarik tangan Hinata sehingga gadis berambut indigo itu berdiri dan memeluk tubuh mungilnya.

Ino segera melihat siapa yang melakukan itu semua, ia langsung membelalakkan matanya. "Sasuke?" teriaknya. Yup, Ino memang tidak bisa tenang sedikit, maka dari itu juga Naruto lebih memilih Hinata yang keliatan kalem daripada Ino yang pencicilan untuk membantu mendekatkannya dengan Sakura.

Seluruh perhatian pun langsung berpindah menuju ke arah mereka berdua. Sasuke dan Hinata yang sedang berpelukan. Begitu juga dengan dua sejoli yang baru berpacaran.

"Sasuke, kenapa kau memeluk Hinata?" tanya Ino yang benar-benar terkejut dengan pemandangan di depannya.

"Apa aku tidak boleh memeluk pacarku sendiri?" balas Sasuke dengan tenangnya.

Semua murid yang ada di situ hanya bisa diam mendengar pernyataan Sasuke.

Sebenarnya mereka tidak tau bahwa Hinata saat ini sedang meronta, ia tidak bisa teriak karena wajahnya mendekap ke dada bidang Sasuke, lagipula Sasuke juga lebih kuat di banding Hinata.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Ino lagi.

"Masih kurang jelas ya?" Sasuke tersenyum kecil, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan Ino, ia segera berbalik dan merangkul leher Hinata serta membekap mulutnya. "Ikut aku." bisiknya di telinga Hinata. Dan meninggalkan kumpulan murid yang masih ternganga dengan pengakuan Sasuke.

**.**

**XXX**

**.**

Sesampainya di taman belakang Hinata segera menghentakkan tangan Sasuke yang membekapnya, wajahnya benar-benar merah karena rasa marah yang ia tahan. Hinata menyeka air matanya. "Maksudmu apa?" tanya Hinata. "Aku ini bukan pacarmu tau! Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?" pekik Hinata, sambil menangis saking tidak tahan dengan kelakuan Sasuke. "Mereka akan mengira itu kenyataannya!" Hinata memijat pelipisnya, berharap dengan begitu kejadian yang menimpa dirinya reda seketika.

Sasuke yang membelakangi Hinata hanya diam, dan mengepalkan tangannya.

"Kenapa? Kenapa kau diam saja hah?!" wanita berambut indigo itu meminta sebuah keterangan. "Apa kau tidak bisa menjawabnya? Seharusnya aku sudah tau." ia tersenyum meremehkan Sasuke.

"Jadi selama ini, itu yang kau pikirkan?" Sasuke membalikkan badannya. "Apa selalu dia yang ada di pikiranmu?"

"Apa?" Hinata menatap Sasuke.

"Kau sangat menyukai Dobe kan? Dia kan yang selalu ada di pikiranmu! Dia, yang selalu membuatmu menangis? Kenapa kau menyukai seseorang yang bahkan tidak mau mengerti perasaanmu sedikitpun?" kata Sasuke.

Hinata hanya memalingkan muka saat Sasuke berbicara seperti itu, ia merasa semua yang di katakan Sasuke itu… benar.

"A-aku... B-bukannya begi-"

"Maaf." potong Sasuke.

Hinata kembali menatap Sasuke yang memotong perkataannya.

"Maaf jika aku tidak seperti Naruto. Maaf jika aku bukan dia." Sasuke membalikkan badannya dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang masih terpaku.

"Sasuke!" teriak Hinata. "Sasuke tunggu!" kata Hinata, tapi sama sekali tidak di hiraukan oleh Sasuke. Saat hinata ingin berlari mengejar Sasuke, tiba-tiba Naruto menghampiri Hinata. "Hinata."

Gadis itu menghentikan langkahnya dan berpaling ke Naruto. "Naruto? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Aku hanya ingin melihat keadaanmu. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku baik-baik saja Naruto, maaf aku harus pergi." Hinata segera berlari ke mana arah Sasuke pergi.

"Sebenarnya, Hinata itu kenapa sih?" Naruto menggerutu sendiri seperti orang bodoh. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Tunggu. Kenapa Hinata bicaranya lancar? Biasanya kan dia gelagapan jika sedang berbicara. Apa yang terjadi dengannya?"**.**

**XXX**

**.**

"Ke mana dia?" Hinata menyeka keringat yang mengalir dari keningnya. Ia kemudian duduk di sebuah bangku panjang, di depan perpustakaan. Ia menghela nafas. 'Kenapa Sasuke bisa bicara seperti itu? Maksud dia apa?' Hinata duduk termenung memikirkan tiap kata-kata Sasuke tadi. '

Aku harus benar-benar mencarinya.' Hinata bangkit dari posisinya dan berjalan ke arah kelas untuk mengambil tasnya. Ia memang belum tau apa yang akan ia katakan jika sudah bertemu dengan Sasuke, tapi rasanya ia benar-benar merasa bersalah dengan kejadian tadi, ia ingin sebuah penjelasan dengan kata-kata yang tadi terdengar di telinganya.

**.**

**XXX**

**.**

Hinata berlari pelan saat memasuki komplek rumahnya, tetapi saat ingin sampai ke rumahnya ia bukan berjalan ke hunian Hyuuga, melainkan hunian Uchiha. Di depan hunian Uchiha, Hinata hanya diam di depan gerbang besar itu, ingin rasanya ia menekan bel yang berada di dinding samping pagar, tapi Hinata masih berfikir apa yang akan terjadi dengannya jika ia menekan tombol itu? Siapa yang akan keluar? Apakah Sasuke? Apakah salah satu dari keluarganya? Jika yang keluar adalah salah satu dari keluarganya Hinata akan berkata apa?

Saat Hinata sedang mondar-mandir di depan gerbang kediaman sasuke, seorang pria tinggi, yang mempunyai mata onyx seperti Sasuke dan rambut hitam panjang yang di kuncir, membuka pagar, ia keluar dan melihat hinata. "Maaf." ucapnya.

Hinata yang terkejut dengan suara itu, ia segera melihat kearah pria yang sepertinya berbicara dengannya.

"Apa ada yang bisa kubantu?" tanyanya. Ia kemudian sedikit memiringkan kepalanya dan melihat penampilan Hinata dari bawah sampai atas. "Kau siapa?"

"A-aku? A-aku Hi-Hinata H-Hyuuga." ucap Hinata gugup. Rasanya sulit sekali menatap mata onyx milik lelaki di depannya. Benar-benar mengingatkannya pada Sasuke.

"Oh, teman sekolah Sasuke ya?" lelaki itu mengangguk pelan.

"I-iya. M-maaf a-apakah anda ad-adalah.."

"Iya, aku Uchiha juga, Uchiha Itachi. Kakaknya Sasuke." kata lelaki itu seperti bisa membaca pikiran Hinata.

Hinata yang benar-benar gugup hanya ber'oh' ria.

"Lalu, apa yang seorang Hyuuga lakukan disini?" kata Itachi sambil melihat wajah Hinata yang masih tak mau menatapnya.

"Um.. A-aku mencari S-Sasuke, a-apa d-dia ada?" kata Hinata, air keringat mengalir dari dahinya karena malu melihat seorang di depannya.

"Oh itu, dia sedang tidak ada di rumah hari ini." kata Itachi.

"Benarkah? B-baiklah jika begitu." ucap Hinata mengerti. "Maaf, saat dia pulang bisakah kau sampaikan bahwa aku mencarinya?"

Itachi memutar bola matanya pelan, memikirkan permintaan Hinata, lalu ia mengangguk sekali. "Tentu." katanya.

"Itachi!" suara seorang wanita datang dari dalam rumah kediaman Uchiha.

Gerbang yang agak terbuka lebar membuat Hinata bisa melihat siapa yang memanggil nama lelaki di depannya.

Itachi memalingkan muka ke sumber suara.

"Kau sedang berbicara dengan siapa? Kenapa tidak di suruh masuk?" ucap Mikoto yang sekarang berdiri di sebelah Itachi. Matanya kemudian beralih ke tamu yang sedang berdiri di depan gerbangnya.

Melihat tingkah ibunya Itachi hanya memijat pelipisnya dan menghela nafas pelan.

"Wah seorang wanita! Jangan bilang ini adalah calon menantuku!"

Itachi yang mendengarnya hanya bisa membelalakkan mata. Sedangkan Hinata hanya berdiam dengan wajah yang bingung.

Mikoto memegang kedua lengan Hinata dan memeluk gadis itu. "Ayo masuk, jangan di luar saja." ajak Mikoto yang memaksa Hinata untuk masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Itachi benar-benar tidak bisa berfikir saat ini, ia kemudian menutup gerbang dan berjalan mengikuti dua wanita yang masuk ke dalam.

"Ayo masuk, siapa namamu?" kata Mikoto sambil terus menggiring Hinata masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

"Eh? Nama saya? N-nama s-saya Hi-Hinata H-Hyuuga."

"Oh Hinata ya. Perkenalkan aku Mikoto, ibunya Itachi." Mikoto menghentikan langkah di sebuah ruang keluarga. Di dalamnya ada sebuah tv 40 inc, perapian, sofa-sofa yang lumayan besar, serta barang-barang mewah lainnya yang tak kalah dari milik keluarga Hyuuga.

"Sasuke." panggil Mikoto.

Sasuke keluar dari dapur sambil meminum segelas air putih dan melihat ke arah ibunya.

Mata Hinata langsung mengarah kepada Sasuke dengan sedikit terkejut.

"Sasuke lihat! Ini calon kakak iparmu!" ucap Mikoto sumringah.

Sasuke yang melihat Hinata langsung menyemburkan air yang tadi di minumnya. Ia menyeka bibirnya yang masih basah karena sisa air yang tadi keluar dari mulutnya. "Okaa-san! K-kenapa dia disini?" teriak Sasuke panik. Sambil menunjuk ke arah Hinata.

"Sasuke kau ini apa-apaan? Kau tidak boleh bicara begitu pada calon kakak iparmu. Tidak sopan!" bentak Mikoto pada Sasuke karena kelakuan anak bungsunya itu.

"Oh jadi itu yang dia katakan pada okaa-san? Dia bilang kalau dia pacarnya aniki?" ucap Sasuke meremehkan Hinata.

Hinata melihat Sasuke, semburat merah menghiasi wajah cantiknya, badannya sedikit gemetar karena ia berada di wilayah yang tidak di kenalnya. "S-Sasuke, i-ini..."

"Ini cuma salah paham." Itachi muncul dari belakang Hinata dan melengkapi kalimat wanita di disampingnya. Itachi menarik Hinata dari ibunya. "Okaa-san dia ini bukan pacarku, tapi temannya Sasuke." jelas Itachi pada ibunya. Mata onyx Itachi kini beralih ke Sasuke sambil tetap memegang lengan Hinata. "Tadi dia dipaksa masuk oleh okaa-san. Jadi aku tidak bisa membantumu." ucapnya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya mengendus kesal.

Hinata sedikit mencerna perkataan Itachi. Lalu ia menatap Sasuke. "Sasuke, kenapa? Kau tidak mau bertemu denganku lagi?" kata Hinata.

Sasuke hanya menatap Hinata kesal.

Melihat tatapan itu Hinata hanya menundukkan kepala. "Maaf." ucapnya. "Bukan maksudku berbicara seperti itu padamu. Entah mengapa saat kau pergi meninggalkanku... aku..." Hinata mengangkat kepalanya. Sesaat ia menghentikan perkataannya dan melihat wajah 3 orang Uchiha yang sedang menatapnya seperti mengharapkan sesuatu.

Hinata langsung menutup sebagian wajahnya, mukanya terasa benar-benar panas, ia yakin warna mukanya kini sudah berubah menjadi semerah apel merah untuk Snow White.

"Oh, maaf sepertinya aku dan Itachi menggaggu obrolan kalian ya?" Mikoto memecahkan keheningan sekejap tadi.

Hinata melihat ke arah Mikoto. "a-ah, ti-tidak apa-apa obaa-san. A-aku akan pu-pulang, maaf jika merepotkan." Hinata membungkukkan badannya. Lalu wajahnya ia palingkan ke arah Itachi. "m-maaf Itachi-san, b-bisakah kau.." Hinata memberikan sinyal kepada Itachi untuk melepaskan genggamannya dengan bahasa tubuh.

"Ah, iya. Maaf." kata Itachi ikutan salah tingkah. Itachi segera merenggangkan genggamannya.

Hinata kembali membungkuk dan segera berjalan ke arah pintu keluar, meninggalkan 3 Uchiha yang masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

**.**

**XXX**

**.**

Hinata segera keluar gerbang Uchiha. Ia berjalan cepat menuju rumahnya, tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama, ketika seseorang menahan tangannya. Hinata yang tersentak dan segera melihat siapa pelakunya.

"Hinata, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Aku... Waktu itu aku hanya sedang kesal saja. Lupakan saja tentang kejadian di sekolah." Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya dan memegang keningnya menunduk sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Oh begitukah?" semburat merah muncul di pipi Hinata.

Sasuke melihat ke arah Hinata. "Hinata. Maafkan aku." ucapnya. "Aku... Sebenarnya..."

Hinata mengangguk kecil dan memotong perkataan Sasuke. "Sudahlah S-Sasuke. Aku tau, saat itu kau ingin menolongku. Terima k-kasih. K-kau telah membuatku sadar akan suatu hal. " kata Hinata.

Sasuke hanya menatap Hinata bingung.

Sunyi kemudian melanda mereka. Tak lama sampai Hinata berkata. "um.. S-Sasuke? A-apakah s-sekarang hubungan kita lebih b-baik? a-apakah s-sekarang kita berteman?" ucapnya pelan. "Sebenarnya aku sudah lelah j-jika harus bertengkar denganmu, d-dan aku ingin hubungan k-kita membaik." saat ini rona merah benar-benar mewarnai wajahnya.

Sasuke tersentak mendengar permintaan Hinata. 'Berteman huh?' tanyanya dalam hati. "Entahlah, mungkin saja. Jika itu maumu." Sasuke menggidikkan bahunya.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita berteman." ucap Hinata senang. "S-sampai jumpa." Hinata tersenyum pada Sasuke dan berbalik meninggalkannya.

Sasuke menutup sebagian wajahnya dan menunduk kembali. "Berteman ya?" ia tersenyum miris. "Padahal yang kuharapkan lebih dari itu." Sasuke menghela nafas. "Apa yang telah aku pikirkan? Itu tidak mungkin kan?" gumamnya sambil menertawakan dirinya sendiri.

* * *

**-TBC**

**TERIMA KASIH SUDAH MEMBACA~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Mashashi kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, miss typo.**

**Rating: T**

**Pairing: Sasuke x Hinata, slight Naruto x Sakura**

**-selamat membaca!-**

**Ini adalah chapter terakhir, maaf ya kalau panjang. Anggap aja sebagai bonus perpisahan, huhu~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Beberapa minggu telah berlalu, suasana damai pun menghiasi sekolah Hinata. Selama sekolah Hinata pun senang-senang saja, perasaannya pada Naruto mulai memudar karena Sasuke yang mengganggu dan menemani Hinata belakangan ini.

Pulang sekolah, Hinata selalu bertemu dengan Sasuke, ini sudah termasuk kegiatan sehari-harinya, sehingga beberapa minggu ini pula Hinata selalu pulang agak telat.

Selama mereka ada di taman belakang Sasuke menghabiskan waktunya dengan tidur siang, sedangkan Hinata membaca novel atau mengerjakan soal. Kadang-kadang jika Hinata tidak mengerti satu soal ia akan bertanya pada Sasuke.

Hari ini pun juga begitu, pulang sekolah Hinata berjalan ke taman belakang agar bertemu dengan Sasuke. Hinata berencana untuk menanyakan beberapa soal yang ia tidak mengerti kepada Sasuke.

Ia menuju ke pohon tempat awal mereka bertemu, dan Hinata langsung mendapatkan Sasuke sedang tertidur.

Hinata duduk di samping Sasuke dan melepaskan tasnya. Ia menghela nafas. "Sasuke, bangunlah. Aku ingin menanyakan beberapa soal." Hinata menepuk-nepuk pundak sasuke.

Sasuke sedikit membuka matanya. "Hn.." gumamnya malas, lalu ia mengganti posisi dari terlentang menjadi membelakangi hinata.

"Sasuke ayolah, ini aku sedikit tidak mengerti tentang pelajaran Orochimaru-sensei tadi." ucap Hinata yang kini sedang membolak-balik lembaran buku catatannya.

Sasuke membuka mata, lalu ia segera duduk dan melihat Hinata. Ia menguap dan mengangkat tangannya ke atas. Kemudian ia merangkul leher Hinata malas. "Apa yang tidak kau mengerti?" tanya Sasuke dengan mata yang kembali terpejam, dagunya ia taruh di pundak Hinata.

Hinata yang risih dengan perlakuan Sasuke hanya menghela nafas. "Yang ini." tunjuknya.

Sasuke membuka matanya. Tanpa melepaskan rangkulannya Sasuke mengambil buku yang hinata pegang. "Kau yakin tidak bisa yang ini?" kata Sasuke masih dengan nada yang malas sambil melihat Hinata dari samping.

Hinata mengangguk pelan sambil memalingkan muka dan melihat ke arah sasuke yang masih menyandarkan dagu di bahunya. Jarak yang terlalu dekat membuat Hinata tanpa sengaja mencium bibir Sasuke yang sedang bersandar di bahu dan melihat mata lavendernya. Sekejap rona merah muncul di pipi Hinata.

Sedangkan Sasuke membelalakkan matanya, ia tersentak dengan kejadian yang tiba-tiba itu.

3 detik mereka berdua bertahan dengan posisi seperti itu, Hinata segera merubah posisinya dan menjauh dari Sasuke.

Begitu pula dengan Sasuke, ia menjadi duduk tegak memalingkan muka serta menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal karena salah tingkah.

"Aduh." Air mata mengalir di pipi Hinata.

Mendengar itu Sasuke segera memalingkan muka dan melihat Hinata yang sedang mengucek-ucek mata. Ia mendekati Hinata dan memegang pipinya. "Hinata, kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke khawatir.

Hinata masih mengucek-ucek mata kirinya, sedangkan mata kanannya terbuka untuk melihat reaksi Sasuke. "Ah, aku t-tidak apa-apa, i-ini aku k-kelilipan." Hinata lalu bangkit dari posisi duduknya yang diikuti oleh Sasuke. "Sasuke a-aku k-ke toilet dulu ya, i-ini perih sekali."

Sasuke mengangguk beberapa kali. "Ya sudah nanti ketemuan di kelas, aku ingin mengambil beberapa barang yang ketinggalan." kata Sasuke.

Hinata tersenyum kecil mengerti perkataan Sasuke, lalu ia segera berlari ke toilet wanita.

Sasuke sedikit tersenyum mengingat kejadian tadi, untung saja rasa canggung mereka berdua cepat hilang, jika tidak, mungkin hubungan mereka agak sedikit menjauh. Sasuke mengambil tasnya dan tas Hinata. Lalu berjalan ke kelas.

**.**

**XXX**

**.**

Tak sadar saat Sasuke berjalan ke kelas, seseorang mengikuti gerak-geriknya sedari tadi.

Sasuke memasuki kelas, ia segera berjalan menuju bangkunya dan mengambil beberapa komik, serta surat dari fansnya yang ia taruh di kolong meja.

Saat Sasuke berbalik ia melihat Naruto berdiri tepat di depan wajahnya.

Dengan gerakan cepat Naruto menonjok pipi Sasuke dengan kepalan tangannya.

Sasuke langsung jatuh tersungkur setelah mendapatkan pukulan di tulang pipinya. ujung bibirnya mengeluarkan darah dari gusi Sasuke yang lecet karena tonjokkan naruto tadi. Ia memegang pipinya sambil sedikit merintih. Ia memalingkan wajah dan menatap mata safir Naruto.

Naruto menarik kerah Sasuke agar ia berdiri. Ia lalu mendorong Sasuke sampai menyandar ke dinding di belakangnya kemudian menahan leher Sasuke dengan lengan kirinya. "Sampai kapan?" katanya kasar. "Sampai kapan kau mau membuat Hinata menangis terus?" Naruto menatap Sasuke tajam.

Mendengar itu Sasuke hanya mengangkat ujung bibirnya. "Apa katamu? Menangis?" ia tertawa pelan. "Apa aku tak salah dengar?" ia menghentikan tawanya dan melihat Naruto dengan mata yang tak kalah tajamnya.

Naruto meninju pipi Sasuke lagi di tempat yang sama. "JANGAN BERCANDA!" pekik Naruto, tak sabar dengan kelakuan Sasuke.

Sasuke tetap pada posisinya, ia melihat lantai dingin yang ada di bawahnya.

"Belakangan ini aku sering melihat Hinata murung, bahkan terkadang ia menangis di depanku! Dan setelah kejadian di taman tadi, saat Hinata berlari sambil menyeka air matanya! Aku yakin penyebab semuanya adalah dirimu Sasuke Uchiha!" lanjut Naruto, ia lalu memegang dagu Sasuke dan menariknya agar mata onyx sasuke bertemu dengan mata birunya.

"Kau." kata Sasuke pelan tanpa menatap mata Naruto.

"Apa?" Naruto mencoba memasang telinganya baik-baik. Walaupun ia mendengar dengan jelas, ia belum bisa mengerti apa yang Sasuke maksud.

"Kau... Kau penyebabnya." lanjut Sasuke.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto yang mulai merasakan hal yang tidak enak.

"Kau yang selalu membuatnya menangis bodoh! Itu semua karenamu!" pekik Sasuke, kali ini benar-benar menatap mata Naruto dengan dendam yang mendalam. "Dia.. Hinata.. Ia menyukaimu! Dia itu menyukaimu! Sejak pertama kali dia bertemu denganmu. Dia sangat menyukaimu!" kata Sasuke kesal ingin rasanya ia membongkar semua kenyataan yang tidak di ketahui oleh Naruto.

"JANGAN MENGADA-ADA! AKU TAU KAU ITU PENIPU! BODOH!" Naruto memukul Sasuke bertubi-tubi. Hingga lelaki berambut raven itu kembali jatuh tersungkur.

Sasuke kembali memegang pipinya yang membiru. "Siapa yang penipu? Siapa yang bodoh? Aku atau kau?" ia menatap wajah Naruto. "Kau yang bodoh! Kau tidak merasakan penderitaan Hinata saat melihatmu dengan Sakura." Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya keras-keras berusaha menahan amarahnya.

**.**

**XXX**

**.**

Hinata keluar dari toilet, ia membersihkan wajahnya dengan sapu tangan yang simpan di kantong roknya. Hinata lalu berjalan kembali ke taman belakang, saat disana ia tidak menemukan tasnya dan tas Sasuke. 'Ah, apakah dia yang membawa semuanya?' Hinata lalu mengarahkan kakinya ke kelas dengan pelan sambil menikmati suasana sekolahnya.

**.**

**XXX**

**.**

"Aku tau kau hanya bicara omong kosong! Aku tau kau ingin menjatuhkanku! Hinata tak mungkin menyukaiku, ia hanya teman. Ternyata aku hanya buang-buang waktu disini." Naruto berbalik untuk keluar kelas dan meninggalkan Sasuke yang sudah benar-benar babak belur. Ia menghentikan langkah. "Lagipula jika dia menyukaiku dia pasti tidak akan mau mendekatkanku pada Sakura."

Sasuke menatap punggung Naruto tajam. "Kau pikir, kenapa aku tidak membalasmu?" ucap Sasuke.

Naruto kembali menatap Sasuke yang masih tersungkur.

"Berterima kasilah pada Hinata, karena aku tidak akan mau menyakitinya. Aku bukan orang bodoh sepertimu. Dan aku harap kau menjauh dari Hinata. Karena kau hanya akan merusak kehidupannya." kata Sasuke mantap.

"Kenapa kau bicara seperti itu?"

"Sudah kubilangkan? Apa perlu kuulangi lagi?" Sasuke merubah posisinya, ia duduk lemas sambil menyandar ke dinding kelasnya. "Hinata, menyukaimu."

Naruto hanya melihat Sasuke sambil berfikir tentang semua yang Sasuke katakan, ia lalu benar-benar keluar kelas dan meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

**.**

**XXX**

**.**

Hinata melihat pintu kelasnya tidak tertutup, ia lalu segera menuju kelasnya dan memasukinya. "Sas..." Hinata membelalakkan matanya. Ia segera berlari menuju Sasuke yang duduk lemas sambil menyandar ke dinding dengan kepalanya yang menunduk dan mata terpejam.

Hinata memegang pundak Sasuke dan sedikit mengguncang-guncangkan badannya, hingga kepala Sasuke kini mendongak, tapi tetap dengan mata yang terpejam. "Sasuke k-kau kenapa? K-kenapa bisa begini?!" ucap Hinata panik sambil memegang pipi Sasuke yang biru karena pukulan Naruto.

Sasuke menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar karena sentuhan Hinata di pipinya, ia memegang lengan Hinata agar wanita itu berhenti menyentuhnya. "Aku tidak apa-apa. Ayo kita pulang." Sasuke membuka mata, ia kemudian mencoba berdiri, tapi rasa sakit ia rasakan dari seluruh tubuhnya karena perlakuan Naruto tadi.

"S-sini aku bantu." Hinata meraih lengan Sasuke dan merangkulkannya di lehernya. Ia membopong Sasuke.

"Sasuke, s-siapa yang berbuat seperti ini padamu?" tanya Hinata saat berada di depan gerbang, ia kemudian melepaskan lengan Sasuke dari lehernya dan membantunya duduk di pinggir gerbang.

Sasuke hanya diam, memejamkan mata, mencoba mengurangi dan melupakan rasa sakitnya.

Hinata yang melihat keadaan Sasuke hanya menghela nafas. Ia lalu merogoh kantong bajunya dan mengambil sebuah handphone untuk menelpon pelayan agar menjemputnya. Di depan Sasuke ia tidak harus berpura-pura lagi, toh Sasuke sudah tau semuanya, hari juga mulai senja, sekolah juga sepi, jadi hanya kemungkinan kecil ada orang yang melihat Hinata dan Sasuke. Lagipula hari ini entah ada angin apa Sasuke lebih memilih berangkat dengan berjalan kaki dengan Hinata. Saat datang ke sekolah memang banyak fans yang melihat Hinata sinis, tapi Hinata tak pernah peduli.

Hanya butuh waktu 10 menit mobil Hinata datang menjemput, para pelayannya lalu membantu Hinata untuk membopong Sasuke agar masuk ke dalam mobilnya yang akan membawa Sasuke ke rumah sakit terdekat. Selama di perjalanan Sasuke tidak pernah mau menjawab pertanyaan Hinata, setiap Hinata bertanya siapa pelakunya, Sasuke hanya diam. Hinata benar-benar bingung, sebenarnya apa yang di pikirkan oleh Sasuke, dan apa yang di sembunyikan olehnya.

**.**

**XXX**

**.**

"Sudah sampai sini saja, aku bisa jalan sendiri." tolak Sasuke saat tau Hinata berinisiatif untuk mengantarnya sampai kamarnya.

"K-kau yakin Sasuke? K-kau yakin bisa?" tanya Hinata khawatir.

Sasuke membuka pintu mobil Hinata. "Tentu, sekarang sudah tidak terlalu sakit. Terima kasih ya." ucap Sasuke. Lalu ia keluar dan kembali menutup pintu belakang mobil Hinata.

Sasuke memasuki rumahnya. "Tadaima."

Tak ada yang menjawab. 'Baguslah.' ucap Sasuke dalam hati.

Sepertinya semua sedang tidak berada di rumah, kakaknya mungkin kuliah, ibunya mungkin sedang pergi keluar.

Sasuke berjalan pelan menuju lantai atas kamarnya.

Setelah menutup pintu putih itu, Sasuke meleparkan tasnya ke sembarang arah. Ia lalu pergi ke kamar mandi untuk mengambil handuk kecil yang sudah dibasahi air.

Pemuda itu duduk di tepi ranjangnya. Sambil sedikit menyentuhkan handuk basah itu ke pipinya yang lebam karena pukulan Naruto.

Sasuke merebahkan dirinya pelan. Matanya menatap kosong ke langit-langit kamar.

'Apakah aku melangkah terlalu jauh? Tak kusangka rasanya sedalam ini.' Sasuke memegang dada kirinya. Ia memejamkan mata dan menghela nafas.

Tak lama Sasuke kembali membuka mata, ia kemudian mengambil telpon genggamnya dan mengetik sesuatu untuk Hinata.

**.**

**XXX**

**.**

Hinata segera mengambil telpon genggamnya yang berada di kasur saat nada dering smsnya berbunyi.

'Sasuke?' bacanya dalam hati, perasaan senang sedikit muncul saat Hinata melihatnya.

Ia segera membuka sms itu.

_From: Sasuke_

_Hinata, maaf besok aku tidak bisa berangkat bersamamu. Ada kemungkinan besar aku tidak masuk besok._

_Tidak usah khawatir dengan keadaanku dan kuharap kau tidak menjengukku._

"Apa?" Hinata membelalakkan mata. "Apa maksudnya ini?" ia melemparkan telpon genggamnya ke kasur. Lalu ia berkacak pinggang. "Dia pikir dia siapa? Seenaknya saja. Dasar tidak tau terima kasih! Sudah bagus kuantar, pake ngomong tak usah jenguk segala lagi! Sok kuat! Menyebalkan." pekik Hinata ia lalu teriak sambil membenamkan wajahnya di salah satu bantal kasurnya.

Ia lalu membalik badannya, sehingga sekarang Hinata menatap ke langit-langit. "Apakah separah itu Sasuke?"

**.**

**XXX**

**.**

Saat istirahat Hinata betah duduk diam di kursinya sambil menopang dagu malas. Pikirannya selalu pergi ke Sasuke.

"Hinata." panggil Naruto yang kini berdiri tepat di depannya.

Hinata mengadahkan kepalanya malas untuk melihat Naruto.

"Kau kenapa? Sakit?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan.

"Ada apa?" Naruto memegang pipi Hinata dengan kedua tangannya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kau sendiri? Kenapa kesini? Sakura kan sedang ada acara keluar sekolah." ucap Hinata ke Naruto dengan tatapan kosong.

"Apa aku tak boleh kesini?" Naruto menekuk lututnya, agar tingginya agak sama tinggi dengan Hinata yang sedang duduk, kini dadanya sejajar dengan meja Hinata.

"Tidak, bukannya begitu. Hanya saja..." Hinata memejamkan mata sejenak dan menghela nafas. "Lupakan sajalah, sekarang kita bahas mengapa kau disini?" Hinata melepas genggeman tangan Naruto di pipinya, rasanya tak nyaman berposisi itu dengan kekasih orang.

"Hm.. aku?" Naruto menopang dagunya dengan satu tangan. "Aku ingin bicara sesuatu denganmu bisa?"

Hinata memutar bola matanya berfikir sejenak, lalu dia menanggukkan kepalanya. Mengiyakan permintaan Naruto.

"Ya sudah, ayo ikut aku. Kita ke tempat yang agak sepi." ujar Naruto sambil bangkit dari posisinya dan menggandeng lengan Hinata.

"Ada apa Naruto?" tanya Hinata saat Naruto membawanya ke depan perpustakaan.

Naruto berhenti dan berbalik menghadap Hinata. "Hinata, sebenarnya belakangan ini aku berfikir. Apakah kau menyukaiku?"

Hinata membelalakkan mata. "Menyukaimu? Apa maksudnya?"

"Yaa.." Naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Dengar Hinata, jika kau menyukaiku... Aku..."

"Naruto. Aku ini tidak menyukaimu, kau milik Sakura. Kenapa aku harus menyukai pacar sahabatku sendiri?" potong Hinata. 'Hah? Bukankah aku menyukai Naruto?' pikir Hinata bingung karena kata-kata yang baru saja keluar dari bibirnya.

"T-tapi, kemarin di kelas kata Sasuke kau-"

"Sasuke? Apa hubungannya dengan dia?"

"Ha?"

"Jangan-jangan kau! Naruto! Kau yang memukul Sasuke sampai..."

Naruto membekap mulut Hinata. "Hinata, jika kau menyukaiku... Aku akan... Aku... Kau tau Sasuke itu dingin. Aku tau kau selalu terluka olehnya. Dan aku tau kau menyukaiku Hinata, jadi.." Naruto menundukkan kepalanya.

Hinata memegang tangan Naruto dan menghentakkannya.

Naruto langsung menegakkan kepala dan mundur beberapa langkah, memberi jarak pada Hinata.

"Naruto, kau benar-benar! Tak kusangka kau sampai memukul Sasuke seperti itu! Terima kasih, berkat kau aku jadi mengerti satu hal! Bahwa aku tidak menyukaimu!" pekik Hinata. Hinata segera berbalik dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Naruto.

"Hinata!" Naruto diam di tempat. Ingin rasanya mengejar Hinata, tapi badannya kaku. "Sialan!" umpatnya.

**.**

**XXX**

**.**

Hinata berdiri di depan gerbang rumah Sasuke, ia kini mencoba mengambil nafas sebentar.

Setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto di sekolah tadi Hinata benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan Sasuke.

Baru saja Hinata ingin menekan bel rumah Sasuke. Tiba-tiba pintu gerbang sudah terbuka.

"Hinata? Kau Hinata kan?" Itachi membuka gerbang lebih lebar.

"Ah, i-iya Itachi-san aku Hinata."

"Mau mencari Sasuke?" Itachi kembali masuk ke dalam, meninggalkan Hinata sebentar. Tak lama sebuah mobil keluar dari halaman rumah. Kaca kemudi mobil itu tebuka. "Sasuke ada di dalam. Masuk saja. Aku pergi dulu." ujar Itachi.

"B-baik, terima kasih Itachi-san." Hinata membungkukkan badan.

Itachi mengangguk pelan, lalu ia menutup kaca mobilnya dan segera melaju pergi.

Perlahan Hinata memasuki halaman rumah Sasuke. Ia menaiki tangga dan membuka pintu utama rumah Sasuke. "Selamat siang." sapanya pelan.

Tidak ada yang menjawab.

Sesaat Hinata melihat Sasuke yang berdiri termangu di tangga sambil memperhatikannya.

"Hinata?" ujarnya.

"S-Sasuke? Kenapa kau berdiri di situ?"

"Terserah aku kan mau berdiri dimana, ini kan rumah keluargaku." ucap Sasuke, wajahnya segera berubah menjadi ketus.

"Hey, aku bicara baik-baik ya." wajah Hinata berubah menjadi kesal, ia melipat tangannya di depan dada.

"Iya-iya." Sasuke turun dari tangga dan berjalan ke arah Hinata. "Ada apa? Aku kan sudah bilang padamu untuk tidak menjengukku."

"Aku tidak datang untuk menjengukmu." Hinata melihat wajah Sasuke masih biru karena luka kemarin.

"Lalu?" Sasuke meraih tangan Hinata dan menuntunnya berjalan ke ruang keluarga.

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu padamu."

"Apa?" Sasuke membalikkan badannya.

"Yang memukulmu itu Naruto kan?"

Sasuke melepaskan genggamannya ke Hinata. Ia lalu mengganti arah dan berjalan ke arah dapur, tanpa menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan kepadanya.

"Sasuke jawab aku. Benar tidak?"

"Jika ku jawab tidak?"

"Berarti kau bohong." Hinata mengikuti Sasuke dan bersandar di meja keramik yang berada di dapur itu. Memperhatikan kegiatan Sasuke yang sedang mengambil minuman dari kulkas.

"Kau tau darimana?" Sasuke meminum setengah gelas dan menaruhnya di meja tempat Hinata bersandar.

"Berarti benar."

"Aku bertanya." Sasuke ikutan bersandar, serta melipat tangannya di meja dan menatap Hinata yang tepat berada didepannya sedang tersenyum jahil.

"Hm.. menebaknya." jarak wajah mereka kini sekitar 30 cm.

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Ya, secara tidak langsung dia sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku."

"Bodoh."

"Siapa?"

"Pikir saja sendiri." Sasuke menyentil kening Hinata, ia lalu bangkit dari posisinya berjalan ke ruang keluarga menuju sofa dan duduk disana.

"Dasar kau menyebalkan." Hinata mengikuti Sasuke dan duduk di sampingnya. "Sasuke." panggil Hinata.

"Hn."

"Lukamu tidak apa-apa?"

"Sejauh ini aku baik-baik saja."

"Besok kau sekolah?"

"Sepertinya begitu."

"Baguslah."

"Kau mengharapkan aku kembali ke sekolah?"

"A-apa?" ujar Hinata pura-pura tidak mendengar perkataan Sasuke.

"Hinata." goda Sasuke. Ia sudah tau sifat Hinata.

"Hm... Ti-tidak, b-bukan begitu."

"Baru sehari saja."

"Apanya?"

"Baru sehari tidak bertemu. Belum sampai sehari malah."

"Maksudmu apa? Sudah mengaku saja."

"Kau kangen padaku?"

Hinata yang reflek langsung saja memukul pundak Sasuke.

"Aduh!" miris Sasuke sambil memegang pundaknya.

"Ah maaf! Aku lupa kau habis di pukul Naruto. Maaf maaf." Hinata mengelus punggung tangan Sasuke yang sedang memegang pundaknya.

**.**

**XXX**

**.**

Beberapa hari setelah itu.

"Hinata, kau itu pacaran ya dengan Sasuke?" tanya Ino yang kini sedang berada di kantin bersama Hinata.

Sontak Hinata menatap Ino terkejut, wajahnya memerah seketika. "A-aku? D-dan Sasuke?"

Ino hanya menganggukkan kepala bingung dengan tingkah Hinata.

"T-tidak, a-aku h-hanya t-teman saja." Hinata memalingkan wajah.

"Yakin?" Ino menopang dagunya. "Kulihat kalian sangat dekat. Kalian pasti mempunyai hubungan khusus." ujar Ino penuh selidik.

Hinata diam sesaat seperti berfikir tentang sesuatu, matanya melihat sekeliling. "Maaf Ino aku harus pergi sebentar." tiba-tiba Hinata bangkit dari dari tempat duduknya.

"Mau kemana? Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Ino merubah posisinya menjadi duduk tegak.

"Mau ke kelas sebentar, aku ada sedikit urusan."

"Yah.. Ke kelas denganku saja. Nanti kita jalan kesana bareng."

"Tidak usah Ino, pesananmu belum datangkan? Nanti Sakura juga ke sini."

"Kau mau bertemu dengan Sasuke ya?" tebak Ino.

Hinata menghela nafas. "Bukan. Aku tidak ingin bertemu Sasuke. Sudah tunggu disini sebentar ya. Sampai nanti." Hinata segera berjalan keluar wilayah kantin.

'Benar juga. Sebenarnya hubunganku dengan Sasuke itu apa?'

**.**

**XXX**

**.**

Jam pelajaran sudah dimulai beberapa waktu lalu, dan Hinata masih saja memikirkan hubungannya dengan Sasuke. Ia menopang dagu dan wajahnya menghadap depan menatap papan tulis, terdiam melihat setiap goretan garis hitam yang dibuat oleh Kakashi disana.

Tanpa di sadari Hinata, Sasuke yang seharusnya membaca komik atau bolos tiap pelajaran Kakashi, kali ini sedang tidak melakukan aktifitas lamanya itu. Matanya menatap punggung Hinata dari tempatnya. Tapi berbeda dengan hari-hari yang lain, kali ini Sasuke memperhatikan dengan wajah serius sambil mengernyitkan dahinya.

Di kelas mereka jarang berinteraksi, alasan pertama karena Hinata selalu bersama Ino dan Sakura. Kedua, Sasuke terkadang suka tidak masuk pelajaran dan bolos. Dan yang ketiga Sasuke sedikit menjaga agar Hinata tidak terlalu di perhatikan oleh fans setianya yang sedikit atau sangat menyeramkan.

Pulang sekolah pun juga begitu. Hinata berubah menjadi diam sejak Ino mengajukan pertanyaan soal Sasuke, saat Sakura dan Ino pamit pulang duluan kepadanya Hinata membalasnya hanya dengan senyum, padahal biasanya Hinata menahan mereka sebentar untuk menemaninya membereskan barang-barang dan jalan ke arah gerbang bersama, tapi setelah itu ia pasti berjalan ke taman belakang.

Hinata bangkit dari posisi duduknya, ia memakai tas ransel miliknya kemudian ia mulai berjalan keluar kelas.

Hinata terus saja berjalan dengan tatapan kosong, tanpa merasakan seseorang mengikuti di belakangnya sedari tadi.

"Hinata?"

Hinata kembali ke alam sadarnya, ia segera membalikkan badan untuk melihat siapa yang memanggil namanya. "Ah, ternyata kau Sasuke." ucapnya sambil tersenyum.

Sasuke memperkecil jarak mereka. "Ada apa denganmu? Kau kelihatan... Aneh."

Hinata memalingkan wajah sebentar lalu kembali menatap Sasuke. "Aku... Tidak ada apa-apa. Maaf Sasuke hari ini aku harus pulang cepat, jadi.. Aku tidak bisa ke taman, sampai besok." Hinata segera berjalan menjauhi Sasuke yang diam di tempat dahinya mengernyit.

**.**

**XXX**

**.**

Beberapa hari telah berlalu, dan selama itu pula Hinata tidak pernah mampir ke taman belakang, sepertinya agak menjaga jarak dengan Sasuke.

Dan Sasuke merasakan Hinata menjauh dari dirinya, di kamar Sasuke tidak bisa konsentrasi untuk belajar, Hinata tiap di dekati oleh Sasuke pasti mempunyai sebuah alasan yang sangat spesifik untuk pergi dari hadapannya dan Sasuke tidak bisa mencegah semua itu.

"Apa ada yang salah?" Sasuke menaruh pulpen yang digunakannya. Selang beberapa saat ia mengambilnya kembali dan mengoyang-goyangkannya. Kemudian ia menyandar pada kursi belajar miliknya. Menghela nafas sesaat ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya. 'Aku harus menyelesaikan masalah ini.' pikir Sasuke.

**.**

**XXX**

**.**

Jam pulang sekolah waktu setempat.

Sasuke membereskan barangnya cepat-cepat dan segera keluar menunggu Hinata di depan kelas.

Semua murid sudah keluar, beberapa dari mereka bertegur sapa dengan Sasuke.

Merasa Hinata belum keluar, Sasuke mengintip dari jendela suasana kelas kala itu.

Ia melihat Hinata baru saja berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan bersiap-siap untuk pulang.

Sasuke kembali ke posisinya yang berdiri di depan pintu kelas yang tertutup. Tepat saat Hinata keluar kelas dan entah apa yang ada dalam pikirannya karena dia sepertinya tidak menyadari keberadaan Sasuke yang masih melihat punggung dirinya di depan pintu.

Dengan sigap Sasuke mencegah Hinata, ia meraih lengan gadis itu.

Ingin rasanya Hinata memekik saat itu juga tetapi setelah ia melihat siapa yang melakukannya ia langsung mengurungkan niatnya itu. Seperti biasa saat bertemu dengan Sasuke seperti ini ia pasti berkata. "Ah, ternyata kau Sasuke." jawabnya lega, dan seperti biasa juga senyum manisnya mengembang sangat lembut.

"Hinata, bisakah kau ikut aku sebentar?" tanya Sasuke, matanya menatap dalam-dalam mata lavender Hinata.

Merasa agak risih dengan tatapan itu Hinata memalingkan wajahnya sebentar dari Sasuke, lalu ia melihat segala penjuru. "A-aku.. Maaf aku tidak b-bisa."

"Kenapa?"

"K-karena..."

"Kau berusaha menjauh dariku?"

Mata Hinata melebar dan menatap Sasuke. "A-ap.." sekejap Hinata memejamkan mata dan menghela nafas panjang.

"Sebenarnya ada apa denganmu?"

"A-aku bukannya menjauh Sasuke, h-hanya saja..."

"Menjauh?"

"Ya." Hinata menatap Sasuke cepat. "Hey!" keluhnya. "Kau menjebakku!"

"Berarti itu memang benar kan?"

"D-dengar aku h-hanya sedang... berfikir."

"Berfikir? Tentang apa?"

"Aku yakin kau tak mau tau."

"Berarti ada hubungannya denganku?"

"Siapa yang bilang?"

"Tentu saja secara tidak langsung kau berkata seperti itu padaku."

Hinata menghela nafas pelan. "Baiklah." Ia menundukkan kepalanya.

Hening.

"Hinata?" panggil Sasuke

"Ya?" Hinata menatap wajah Sasuke.

"Aku menunggu disini. Ingatkah masih ada orang?"

"Oh ya, maaf."

"Jadi?"

Hinata segera menarik Sasuke pelan tapi langkahnya cepat.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke yang jalannya agak terseret-seret karena belum bisa menyamai langkah Hinata.

"Tak enak bicara disitu. Lebih baik kita ke markas."

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Sesaat ia tersenyum sambil melihat Hinata.

Di taman belakang sekolah, tepatnya di bawah pohon tempat mereka pertama bertemu, Hinata duduk di bawahnya.

Sasuke melihat Hinata dan mengikuti dengan duduk di sampingnya.

Hinata memejamkan mata dan menarik nafas dalam. Menikmati angin yang berhembus pelan, seperti seseorang yang kembali ke tempat yang penuh dengan kenangan. "Aku.. belakangan ini berfikir. Kata-kata Ino selalu terngiang di kepalaku." ucapnya masih dengan memejamkan mata, tatapan Sasuke tetap lurus kedepan.

Ia membuka mata. "Saat itu Ino bertanya hubunganku denganmu." Hinata menoleh ke arah Sasuke.

"Lalu ka-"

"Aku belum selesai Sasuke." ucapnya lembut.

Sasuke terdiam kembali menatap Hinata.

"Aku terus berfikir, sampai-sampai aku sendiri penasaran." Hinata menekuk kakinya. Ia kembali menghadap ke depan. "Aku putuskan untuk menjauh darimu, saat itu aku berfikir mungkin jika aku menjauh darimu aku bisa tau jawabannya."

"Tapi ketika kau menjauh kau malah terus kepikiran tentangku?"

Hinata tersenyum parau. "Sayangnya ya."

"Apa maksudmu dengan 'sayangnya'?" protes Sasuke.

"Kau tau Sasuke? Sampai sekarang pun aku belum mendapatkan jawabannya." ujar Hinata.

"Lalu? Kau mau hubungan kita ini seperti apa?"

"Entahlah. Aku.. Terlalu banyak berfikir."

"Teman?"

"Kurasa lebih."

"Sahabat?"

"Kurasa..."

"Tidak mungkin?"

Hinata membelalakkan matanya dan menatap Sasuke.

"Oke, sekarang kita pacaran." Sasuke tersenyum menatap Hinata.

"Jangan seenaknya memutuskan!"

"Wah! Artinya kau tak menolak."

"T-tapi..."

"Aku sayang padamu Hinata." ujar Sasuke.

"S-sejak kapan?"

"Sejak.. Entahlah.. Mungkin saat kita pertama kali kita bertemu."

Hinata terkejut, saat ia membuka mulut seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu langsung di potong oleh Sasuke.

"Aku tau, saat itu aku jahat padamu. Sebenarnya aku yakin dalam hati aku menyukaimu, tapi rasa itu tenggelam dalam sifat aroganku."

"L-lalu kapan kau menyadarinya?"

"Sejak..." Sasuke melihat ke rumput yang bergoyang-goyang tertiup angin di depannya. "Sejak Kakashi menyuruhku mengantarmu pulang, saat aku membawamu ke taman kota pertama kali." Ia kembali menatap Hinata. "Giliranmu."

Mata Hinata membesar, ia menelan ludah. Hinata menghadap depan tak lagi menatap Sasuke. "Ehm.. S-sepertinya s-saat.. Aku tak mau mengatakannya!" sekejap rona merah muncul di pipi Hinata.

"Tak perlu malu. Aku takkan mengatakannya pada siapapun. Ah, mungkin hanya pada kakakku." Sasuke tersenyum jail.

Hinata menggembungkan pipinya. Ingin sekali bagi Sasuke untuk mencubitnya saat itu juga.

"Iya-iya, aku bercanda. Ayo jujur."

"Aku, sepertinya aku tanpa sadar menyukaimu saat kau memeluk untuk menenangkanku waktu aku cerita bahwa Naruto memintaku mendekatkannya dengan Sakura."

"Terus? Sadarnya pas kapan?"

Rona merah makin memenuhi wajah Hinata. "Ga mau cerita." Hinata menutup wajahnya dengan telapak tangannya.

"Ayo dong, jujur saja." pinta Sasuke sedikit tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan pacar barunya ini.

"Oke, tapi jangan ketawa." Hinata mengancam Sasuke dengan tatapan mata yang tajam, tapi dengan wajah yang merah merona.

Sasuke menaruh tangan kanan di dada kirinya sambil berkata. "Janji!"

"S-saat.. S-saat... Oh Sasuke serius deh aku malu nih!"

"Tenang aku gabakal ketawa."

"Oke.." Hinata menarik nafas dalam. "Saat kau menciumku!" Hinata langsung memejamkan mata dan menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia tak mau melihat reaksi Sasuke.

Hinata membuka matanya pelan dan mengintip dari sela-sela jarinya. Ia melihat Sasuke rona merah juga muncul di pipinya. Hinata menurunkan tangannya.

"Sasuke?" panggil Hinata. "K-kau baik-baik saja?"

Sasuke tersadar dari lamunannya. 'Sial! Bagaimana bisa? Ciuman itu kan reflek…' pikir Sasuke tidak percaya, padahal dalam hati dia gembira bukan main. "Aku tak apa, Hinata." balas Sasuke.

Tiba-tiba Hinata tertawa kecil yang membuat Sasuke heran.

"Apa? Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke.

"Aku senang Sasuke."

"Kenapa?"

"Akhirnya aku punya jawaban untuk pertanyaan Ino." Hinata tertawa penuh kemenangan. Lalu ia memeluk Sasuke dengan sangat erat. "Aku menyanyangimu." bisik Hinata di telinga Sasuke dan di tutup dengan ciuman di pipi.

**.**

**XXX**

**.**

Sasuke membuka matanya, ia terbangun. Malas sekali rasanya untuk sekolah hari ini. Ia bersiap-siap, Sasuke mengambil barang-barangnya. Turun ke lantai bawah ia menyapa keluarga intinya dan sarapan sejenak.

Keluar rumah, ia benar-benar malas ke sekolah, langkahnya terasa berat.

Tiba-tiba senyumnya mengembang, teringat hari yang panjang kemarin, kejadian itu terputar ulang di otaknya. Ia segera keluar dari gerbang rumahnya dan melihat Hinata baru saja melakukan hal yang sama.

Sasuke berdiri. Terdiam. Kaku. Senyumnya lenyap, melihat Hinata sedang menutup pagar rumahnya.

Ketakutan mulai menjalari tubuh Sasuke, bagaimana kalau semua itu mimpi? Ternyata ia masih berteman dengan Hinata. Lebih parah mungkin, bagaimana jika ternyata ia masih musuhan dengan Hinata.

Tanpa terasa Hinata melihat Sasuke, ia menatap Sasuke heran dan mulai berjalan ke arahnya.

Sasuke mundur satu selangkah. Hinata kini ada di depannya. "Sasuke? Kau kenapa?"

"Hinata?"

"Ya?"

"A-apakah kau.."

Tiba-tiba Hinata berjinjit dan menciup kening Sasuke. "Iya Sasuke, kau tak mimpi." senyum manisnya mengembang.

Sasuke menatapnya tak percaya kemudian ia memeluk Hinata benar-benar tak percaya akan semuanya.

Hinata mulai meronta. "Sa... Sasu...ke! Na-na..fas! Le..lepas!" Hinata benar-benar butuh oksigen sekarang.

**.**

**.**

**-FIN-**

* * *

**kewajiban author, sudah selesai. terimakasih sudah bersabar menunggu. love you all 3**


End file.
